Amigos, Locuras y Hormonas Revolucionadas
by Ichigio-Chan
Summary: 4 chicas y 4 chicos separados por distintos institutos , un bar lo comienza todo , locuras,peleas y amor
1. Coinsidencias

_[]_= Notas Autora

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

Capitulo 1 = Inicio y Coincidencia

Los rayos del sol entraban atraves de las persianas Tic-Tic-Tic sonaba el despertador las sabanas comenzaron a deslizarse poco a poco dejando al descubierto un hermoso cabello color azabache luego unos cautibantes ojos color chocolate para dar paso a una piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana, la chica se levanto lentamente dejando ver su lindo cuerpo curvas perfectas y unas largas y bien torneadas piernas una joven de 16 años, Sin mas preámbulos se dio un larga y relajante ducha, se puso el uniforme y cuando se disponía a tomar desayuno...

**Sra Hig:** Buenos días Sango, que bueno verte tan temprano pero pasa tomaste desayuno ?

**Sango:** Buenos días tía no aun no, creo que hoy me caí de la cama _[ Dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza y dándole un abrazo a la señora higurashi ya que ella la consideraba como una hija mas, Sango es una linda joven de 16 años, sus cabellos largos hasta las caderas color castaños contrastan perfectamente con su piel nívea y sus ojos café profundo, sus curvas no pasan desapercibidas es una chica alta con un cuerpo simplemente prefecto, su personalidad es de una chica fuerte y decidida ]_

**Kagome:** Amiga y tu te caíste de la cama ? es muy raro que llegues tan temprano

**Sra Hig:** Siéntate Sango te serviré el desayuno

**Sango:** Tía no se moleste

**Sra Hig:** No es molestia querida

Tomaron desayuno se despidieron de la mama de Kagome y salieron rumbo ala secundaria, caminaron hablando sobre cosas de chicas como era su costumbre y en el camino se encontraron con otra de sus amigas...

**Ayame:** Chicaaaaaaaas! [_ Corría hacia ellas alsando su mano en señal de saludo, Ella es una linda calorina de 16 años con el cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas altas, su piel trigueña hace un perfecto juego con sus ojos verde profundo y su alta silueta adornada con lindas y definidas curvas y su personalidad alocada que mas de una vez las ah metido en problemas hace de ella una chica de ensueño ]_ Por fin las encuentro, Sango pase a tu casa y me dijeron que ma-dru-gaste y ese milagro ?

**Sango:** Creo que hoy sera el dia de burlas hacia ami

**Kagome**: Hola Ayame, bueno vamos que Rin nos debe estar esperando

Al llegas ala escuela ahy estaba la ultima integrante de estas bellas amigas...

**Ayame:** Riiiiiiiiiiin! _[ Su grito alerto a la mayoria de las personas y la otra mitad ya conocia la personalidad peculiar de la oji-verde ] _

**Rin:** Niñas que bueno verlas tan temprano así tendremos tiempo de planear nuestro fin de semana [_ Rin es la mas calladita de las 4 pero al igual que sus amigas es una chica muy atractiva tiene 16 años sus cabellos son largos hasta la cintura de color negro como la noche y sus ojos son de un hermosos color castaño, su piel blanca & sus bien definidas curvas dan un toque perfecto ]_

**Sango:** Ahh yo tengo una idea podrían ir a quedarse ami casa el fin de semana mis papas saldrán de viaje y no quiero quedarme sola

**Ayame:** Perfecto, y así de paso vamos a un nuevo bar que abrieron en el centro

**Kagome:** Siiiiii! Fin de semana solo de chicas me encanta la idea

**Rin:** Aver si con la salida nos desestresamos un poco los exámenes finales me están matando

**Ayame:** Bien decidido entonces mañana viernes después de clases pasaremos por la casa de cada una recogiendo lo necesario y nos iremos a la casa de Sango _[ Repetía la chica dando pequeños saltos de felicidad ]_

**Kagome:** Hace tiempo que nos hacia falta algo así, Salida de solo chicas

**Ayame**: A no amiga nada de solo chicas, por favor estudiamos con puras niñas mínimo los fines de semana distraer la vista un poco no creen ?

**Sango:** La verdad coinsido con ayame

**Rin:** Pero que dicen _[ poniéndose mas roja cada vez]_ No podemos andar por ahi buscando chicos

**Kagome:** Ahy amiga nadie dice que andaremos buscando pero no nos negaremos a conocer gente

**Ayame:** Ademas no nos acostaremos con ellos ni nada por el estilo seguiremos vírgenes y castas ! _[ Poniendo su ante brazo en su frente y haciendo pose de melodrama ]_

**Rin:** Bueno tienen razón pero con una condicion

Las chicas de miraron con cara de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo dijeron ¿ Cual ?

**Rin**: Que sean realmente guapos _[ Poniéndose cada vez mas roja si es que se podía, estaba a punto de votar humo por las orejas ]_

**Kagome:** Eso esta demas decirlo

**Ayame:** Clarooooooo! Somos unas mujeres guapisimas minimo estas con hombres a nuestra altura o no ?

**Sango:** Hay pero que exageradas _-. La verdad no seria malo conocer chicos guapos-. _

Y asi fue como las amigas se dirijeron al salon de clases y comensaron su dia... Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad un grupo de amigos jugaban un partido de futbol y combersaban sobre a que bar irian de parranda esta vez.

**Miroku:** Mis queridos amigos ya tengo decidido donde iremos a buscar bellezas esta vez [_ Miroku es un joven de 18 años alto de unos hermosos ojos azules piel trigueña, pelo negro azulado y amarrado a una coleta baja, tiene un cuerpo bien tonificado, mujeriego por naturaleza alegre y paciente ]_

**Koga:** Hay Miroku tu siempre pensando en mujeres, pero me párese buena idea salir a divertirnos _[ Koga tiene 18 años es alto un cuerpo atlético digno de admirar sus ojos son azules y contrastan con su piel morena, su cabello es largo de color chocolate y lo amarra en una coleta alta, su personalidad se destaca por ser muy confiado con el mismo y tener un ego bastante inflado]_

**Sesshomaru:** Ustedes siempre pensando en fiestas _[ El príncipe de hielo tiene 18 años es conocido por ser muy serio preocupado por sus cosas y por no hacerle caso nada ni a nadie, es alto fornido, sus ojos son de un hermoso color dorado que contrastan a la perfección con sus cabellos largos y plateados y su piel tan blanca como la nieve ]_

**Inuyasha:** Vamos Sesshomaru no seas aguafiestas, no nos caería nada mal salir a liberar tensiones _.- Ademas aver si te encuentras una chica que te descongele el pedaso de hielo que tienes de corazón -. [ Cascarrabias por naturaleza, 18 años un cuerpo de muerte, al igual que su hermano, sus largos cabellos plateados, Sus hermosos ojos dorados y su piel blanca como la nieve ]_

**Koga:** mmm con esto de que estamos a finales de semestre los exámenes se ponen cada vez mas difíciles ._- y conocer algunas chicas no nos vendría mal-._ Entonces Miroku donde vamos ?

**Miroku:** Iremos a un bar nuevo que abrieron en el centro se llama Shikon y dicen que es de lo mejor

**Inuyasha**: Entonces esta decidido

**Sesshomaru:** !Feh!

**Miroku:** Sesshomaru dime que no es aburrido ver solo hombres toda la semana en este instituto

**Inuyasha:** Déjalo Miroku alomejor le gustan los hombres _[ Dandole un pequeño codazo en el estomago a su amigo ]_

**Koga:** Queeeee ! Lo que nos faltaba Sesshomaru gay _[ Inflaba sus cachetes para poder contener la risa ]_

**Inuyasha:** Hay si creo que después lo veremos brincando con un lindo vestido recolectando flores en el parque _[ Dijo esas palabras afinando su voz en tono de burla la verdad amaba molestar a su hermano ] _

**Miroku:** [_ con su mejor cara de pensamiento y su mano sobandose el menton ]_ Creo que esa no es una buena imagen

**Sesshomaru:** Graciosos estúpidos ? no me vendría mal usar a alguno de ustedes como saco de arena para entrenar

**Koga:** Eh no gracias, mejor dejemos a el _[ apuntando a Sesshomaru]_ y sus complejos de nena para después y entremos a clases

El dia transcurrio con normalidad, no se imaginaban que ese fin de semaa cambiaria sus vidas...


	2. Una borrachera al estilo hentai

_L**ectores y Lesctoras desde este cap ahy lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono asique si no les gusta leerlo yo se los adverti C: que lo disfruten !**_

_[]_= Notas Autora

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 2 : Una borrachera al estilo hentai**

Era un lindo día viernes y 4 lindas chicas se disponían a salir de Clases para pasar por sus respectivas casas a buscar sus cosas y pasar un fin de semana de chicas primero fue la casa de Rin que era la mas cerca...

**Ayame:** Estos! _[ Dijo sosteniendo algunas prendas en sus manos ]_

**Kagome:** Y estos! _[ Esta vez sostenía algunos pares de zapatos ]_

**Sango:** Muy bien me gusta Rin donde esta tu maleta ?

**Rin:** En el closet _[ Dijo distraída mientras en su mochila se disponía a guardar maquillaje dinero y sus cosas de aseo ]_

**Kagome:** Muy bien con esto es suficiente

Salieron de la casa de Rin y se dirigieron a la casa de Ayame que era la que seguía eh hicieron lo mismo elijieron ropa casual otras prendas y zapatos para su día de fiesta maquillaje dinero útiles de aseo y se dirigieron a la casa de Kagome repitieron el ritual y cuando estuvieron listas por fin se fueron a la casa de Sango  
Ayame: Si que es difícil elegir ropa [_ Se lansaba al sillón de la sala ]_

**Sango:**_ [ Entrando a la casa con maletas ]_ Pues si deverias venir a ayudarnos a entrar esto que fuiste tu la que trajo mas cosas

**Kagome:** Amiga no crees que exageraste? _[ Con una gota en su cabeza ]_

**Ayame:** Para nada chicas mañana tiene que ser nuestro mejor día por lo tanto hoy nos probaremos todo y veremos que es lo mejor pasa salir Ok ?

**Rin:** Y tu pretendes que yo me suba a esto ? _[ Mostrando unos zapatos de plataforma ]_

**Sango:** Bien ! Creo que deberemos enseñarle a rin a caminar con esos

**Ayame:** Así es amiga todas nosotras nos subiremos a ellas, nada de zapatillas nada de pantalones nada de simplezas, bien dicen que para ser bellas ahí que ver estrellas

**Kagome:** La verdad se caminar con ellos pero pese que saldríamos con ropa mas casual

**Sango:** Yo también lo pensé

**Ayame:** Amigas tenemos que aprender a sacarnos provecho de lo lindas que nos hizo dios _[ Se acerco a Kagome y la abrazo por los hombros ]_ y que mejor que con ropa escotada y lindas plataformas

**Kagome:** Creo que si, nunca nos sacamos provecho, concuerdo con Ayame

**Rin:** Bien bien ustedes ganan, pero tendrán que enseñarme!

Pusieron música a todo lo que esta da y así transcurrió la tarde con 4 chicas alborotadas probándose ropa zapatos y acostumbrándose con ellos hablando sobre cosas de chicas eh imaginándose la noche que las esperaba al otro día. Por otro lado 4 guapos hombres se encontraban en el gimnasio con su rutina diaria _[ Con razón están tan buenos :$]_

**Miroku**: Inuyasha creo que la recepcionista no ah dejado de mirarte _[ Poniéndose alado de este y mandando una mirada picara ]_

**Inuyasha:** ! Feh ! No me importa que mire porque tocar nunca podrá _[ Mientras hacia pesas sin polera ]_

**Koga:** Que paso perrucho acaso también quieres ponerte vestido eh ira recolectar florecitas con tu hermano ?

**Inuyasha:** Cierra la boca lobo estúpido simplemente no es de mi tipo, aver a quien le va mejor mañana que salgamos eh !

**Miroku:** Acaso es un reto de quien se encuentra mas chicas ? Pues si es así yo me apunto

**Inuyasha:** Saben que perderán, nadie se resiste ami y eso lo saben

**Koga:** Así como no Jah! que ego mas inflado tienes pulgoso

**Inuyasha:** No mas que tu cabeza sarnoso

**Miroku:** Tranquilos, calmados eso se vera mañana pero eso si ni uno puede irse sin al menos una chica

**Sesshomaru:** Ya dejen de botar baba y pónganse hacer ejercicios tríos de flojos

**Miroku:** Y tu Sesshomaru con cuantas pretendes quedarte mañana?

**Sesshomaru:** Y so que te importa, Ademas aqui el unico mujeriego eres tu _[ Lanzandole una toalla ]_

**Inuyasha:** Como preguntas eso quedo comprobado ayer que el es homosex... _[ Pero antes de terminar la frase Sesshomaru le metió un jabón en la boca ]_ Que diablos haces eh imbécil _[ Tosiendo y escupiendo todo lo que había tragado de jabón ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Ya te dije que no lo volvieras a repetir, eso te ganas por andar de bocon

**Koga:** Te lo tienes merecido, hablas mucho eh amigo jajaja

**Miroku:** Hey escuchen mañana cada quien ira en su carro y nos encontraremos en el bar, digo porsiacaso nos sale alguna conquista y queremos estar solos _[ Dijo sobándose las manos y con un charco de baba que no paraba de correr ]_

**Koga:** _[ Se acerco a Inuyasha y muy bajito le dijo ]_ Creo que ir en un instituto de puros hombres le esta afectando

**Inuyasha**: Ya Miroku cualquiera que te viera pensria que estas necesitado y que eres un pervertido

**Koga:** Y yo vivo con el _[ Poniendo cara de cordero degollado ]_

**Sesshomaru**: Y nosotros vivimos en el depto de alado. los veo todos los días e el instituto y mas en sima los tengo que aguantar todos los días revoloteando de un dpto a otro como locas

**Koga:** Que amargado eres es mejor que nos pongamos hacer ejercicios

Los otros dos chicos asintieron y continuaron con su rutina. Y así transcurrió el resto del día

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

3 de las chicas se disponían a preparar el desayuno cuando de pronto un grito aterrador se escucho de la habitación...

**Kagome:** !KHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las chicas rápidamente corrieron aver que era lo que ocurría cuando se encontraron a Kagome arriba de la mesita de noche casi llorando

**Rin:** Que pasa _[ dijo alteradisima al ver a su amiga en ese estado ] _

**Kagome: **u...un... ! UN RATOOOOOOON!

**Ayame:** _[ De un salto fue a dar arriba de la cama ]_ ADONDEEEEEE!

**Sango:** [_ Tranquilamente se agacho y dijo ]_ Con que aquí estabas amiguito ven ! Ahí niñas no es un ratón es mi hamster que se había perdido

**Rin:** _[ Con una mano en su estomago no paraba de reírse ]_ jajajaja eso fue lo que te asusto jajajaja

**Kagome:** No te rías casi me desmaye cuando abri los ojos y esa cosa estaba plácidamente dormido en mi cabeza

**Sango:** jajaja alomejor quería hacerte perder la virginidad jajaja si te asustaste con el imagínate cuando amanezcas con un hombre _[ mientras tanto encerraba al roedor en su jaula y volteaba aver a sus amigas ]_ Ayame en que momento te subiste ahí jajajaja que rápida eres

**Ayame:** No te burles _[ Roja como un tomate ]_ dejémonos de tonterías vamos a tomar desayuno

Las demás chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a salir del cuarto, desayunaron pusieron música, asearon la casa prepararon almuerzo, almorzaron y cuando eran las 6:30 Aprox se dispusieron a arreglarse se metieron a la ducha una a una y cuando estuvieron todas listas con sus batas puestas comenzaron el ritual de belleza Kagome y Sango arreglaban su cabello Rin decidía que ponerse y Ayame elejia el maquillaje, Mientras tanto los chicos hacían lo mismo

**Inuyasha:** Hay por dios tan temprano arreglándose parecen nenitas ! _[ Echado en un sillón con una cerveza en la mano ]_

**Miroku:** Hay querido amigo dicen que para ser bellos ahí que ver estrellos... _[ Se quedo pensativo un momento mientras el peli-plata casi lloraba de la risa ]_ bueno o como sea ahí que estar bien presentables para esta noche y que mejor que hacerlo con antisipacion

**Koga:** _[ Saliendo del baño con una sola toalla amarrada a su cadera ]_ Claro, a ultima hora las cosas salen mal asi que es mejor que vallas a arreglarte perrucho hoy tenemos una competencia que llevar a cabo

**Miroku:** Koga las mujeres no son competencia, pero si Inuyasha Koga tiene razón ve a arreglarte las damas necesitan hombres guapos y tu pareses homero simpson hay echado

**Inuyahsa:** !Feh! Si si como digan _[ Se levanto del sillón salio del dpto y se metió al suyo a bañarse y arreglarse mientras Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo ]_

Eran las 9:00 y en casa de Sango todo era un lió

**Kagome:** _[ Se miraba al espejo roja y le decía a la oji-verde ]_ Ayame no crees que es muy atrevido esto _[ Llevaba una falda azul que que comenzaba en la cintura. llegaba hasta los tobillos, en la parte atrás y adelante era mas arriba de las rodillas, un straples blanco, una chaqueta negra y unas plataformas del mismo color que la falda su cabello iba suelto y liso y su flequillo recto en la frente, un maquillaje lijero y un Gloss rojo que hacían resaltar sus bellos labios ]_

**Ayame:** Para nada amiga te ves guapísima _[ Le decía a su amiga con estrellas en los ojos, ella llevaba un vestido blanco straples pegado al cuerpo hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, una chaqueta azul y unas plataformas blancas, su cabello esta vez lo llevaba suelto con ondas por todos lados y un lijero maquillaje con un Gloss pálido ]_

**Sango:** Rin ya sal queremos verte _[ Ella llevaba un vestido color vino con mangas pero dejaba ver sus hombros al descubierto con una chaqueta color negra y unas plataformas del mismo color, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta y su flequillo liso y bien peinado, llevaba un maquillaje moderado y un lijero Gloss rosa en los labios ]_

**Rin:** _[ Saliendo del baño, llevaba un vestido apretado arriba con escote en corazón que marcaba su pequeña cintura y en su cadera era alfgo mas ancho daba la imprecion que se englobara, de color pastel un blaiser blanco y unas plataformas rosa al igual que su vestido, su cabello iba recogido en una trensa al costado y un maquillaje moderado y sus labios con Gloss transparente ]_ Es que me da pena, no creo ser capas de salir así a la calle!

**Kagome:** Vamos amiga no seas tímida ademas todas nos vemos igual de atrevidas así que ni una se vera mas o menos que la otra

**Sango:** Es verdad todas dejamos ver mucha piel y la verdad me gusta nunca aviamos sido tan atrevidas pero me gusta esta nueva faceta _[ Se miraba al espejo modelando ]_

**Ayame:** Muy bien chicas es hora de salir tomaremos un taxi y ! LA NOCHE ES LARGAAA !

Así las 4 amigas salieron de la casa de Sango camino a su gran noche, por otro lado ya en el bar se encontraban el cuarteto de amigos sentados en su mesa

**Inuyasha:** Miroku hasta ahora no eh visto a ni una chica guapa eh ! _[ Lleva unos jeans pitillos claros rasgados adelante una palero en cuello v color blanca una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas zapatillas blancas ]_

**Miroku:** Calma cachorro la noche es joven _[ Lleva unos pitillos café oscuro una palera negra chaqueta del mismo color y zapatos café ]_

**Koga:** Bueno por mientras tomémonos algo Miroku invita la primera ronda _[ Viste unos pitillos negros una musculosa verde agua una chaqueta negra y zapatillas blancas ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Ya dejen de llorar nenas _[ Lleva pitillos azules polera blanca chaqueta azul y zapatillas negras ]_ que tal si espesamos con un tequila ?

Pero antes de empesar a beber se dieron cuenta que en la mesa de enfrente e acomodaron 4 chicas guapísimas

**Miroku:** Como ángeles caídos del cielo creo que llego la hora de ser galanes muchachos, elijan a la suya que yo ya tengo en la mira a la mía _[ Mientras tanto miraba con cara de deseo a la bella joven castaña ]_

Cada uno se quedo embobado mirando a las bellas amigas Koga babeaba por la linda oji-verde, Inuyasha embobado con la azabache, y Sesshomaru no podía creer cuanta belleza veían sus ojos con la chica de la trensa, en otra mesa se encontraban las amigas cohibidas al darse cuenta que los 4 chicos las veían como listas para servir.

**Ayame:** Hay chicas ya vieron, que hombres tan guapos, pero disimulen por favor

**Sango:** Yo creo que están como leones apunto de atrapar a su presa jajaja

**Rin:** Claro y nosotras somos las presas _[ Lo dijo con un tono de entusiasmo que provoco que sus amigas abrieran los ojos como plato y la miraran con cara de "Woow" ]_ que ? Acaso no notaron ?

**Kagome:** Chicas creo que si se asercan me are ensima estoy muy nerviosa

**Ayame:** Tranquila amiga no pueden notar que casi no salimos, Aver cual les gusto? ami me gusto el que lleva coleta alta, si párese salido de una película [ miraba al chico con cara de enamorada ]

**Sango:** Ami _[Suspiro]_ me gusto el que lleva la coleta atrás esta guapísimo _[ apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos ]_

**Kagome:** Ami me gusto el de pelo largo y plateado el que esta alado del que le gusto a Sango [_ se refería a Inuyasha obvio ]_ Esta monismo, y a ti Rin cual te gusto ?

**Rin:** Bueno eh _[ miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos ]_ el otro que tiene pelo plateado ahyyyy su cara de serio y ese ceño fruncido lo hace ver aun mas guapo

**Ayame:** Bueno chicas aquí sentadas no aremos nada vamos no nos arreglamos tanto para nada !

Se pararon y se dirigieron a la pista de baile pero se pusieron lo mas serca a la mesa de los chicos, bailaban de forma sensual y provocativa mas de algunos se les acercaron para invitarlas a bailar pero ella se negaban diciendo que era noche de chicas, hasta que 4 chicos se les acercaron y...

**Miroku:** Chicas les parece si bailamos ? Somos 4 para 4

**Ayame:** Claro _[ Mostrando su mejor sonrisa ]_

Miroku tomo a Sango de la mano y ella no lo podía creer, Koga se acerco a Ayame y a ella por poco le da un derrame cerebral Inuyasha le estiro la mano a Kagome y le mostró una sonrisa torcida que lo hacia ver aun mas guapo Kagome se le acerco y el la tomo por la cintura guiándola hacia el, Sesshomaru por su lado frió como de costumbre le dijo a Rin si quería bailar ella solo asintió, la noche transcurrió dejaron de bailar y se sentaron en una de las mesas, comenzaron a beber y conversar cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 5:00 de la mañana y las chicas no estaban en el mejor estado así que los chicos decidieron llevarse a cada una en su respectivo carro a la casa donde Sango les indico y cuando estuvieron afuera los 8 chicos Ayame comenso a llorar...

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo estare actualizando todos los dias.**


	3. Propuestas Indecentes

_L**ectores y Lectoras desde este cap hay lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono así que si no les gusta leerlo yo se los advertí C: que lo disfruten !**_

_[]_= Notas Autora

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 3: Propuestas Indecentes**

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde y 4 chicas dormían regadas por la casa Ayame estaba encima de la mesita de centro Sango y Kagome dormían abrazadas en la alfombra mientras que Rin se había quedado dormida en el baño de tanto vomitar, la peli-roja lentamente comenzó a despertar por el dolor de cabeza que casi la mataba

**Ayame:** Aushhhh ! Pero que hago aquí _[ Miro a su alrededor un poco desubicada y cuando vio a las chicas en el suelo las comenzó a despertar ]_ Sango, Kagome despierten tenemos un rompecabezas que armar

**Sango:** Ahhhhh mi cabeza aun todo me da vueltaaa _[ Dijo abriendo sus ojos eh intentando incorporase sin volver al suelo ]_

**Kagome**: Juro que no tomo nunca mas _[ abrio los ojos como plato ]_ pe...pero como llegamos aca anoche

**Rin:** _[ venia saliendo del baño con una mano en la cabeza ]_ Creo que yo recuerdo algunas cosas...

Las chicas se sentaron todas en el suelo para recordar que había sucedido después de salir de el bar.

**Ayame:** ¡KHIAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Creo que ya recordé algo noo por favor que este equivocada

**_...- Flash back -..._**

Ayame comenzó a llorar y se arrojo a los brazos de koga con tanta fuerza que el callo de espaldas al suelo y ella encima de el.

**Koga:** Que te pasa estas loca ? Pudimos avernos lastimado

**Ayame:** No me importa, quédate con migo esta noche y moriré feliz en tus brazos _[ seguía llorando como una niña]_

**Koga:**_ [ abrió los ojos como plato y se puso tan rojo que casi casi le salia humillo por las orejas ]_ Pero que cosas dices por dios esta borracha y yo no me aprovecho de mujeres en ese estado

**Ayame:** Por favor aprovéchate de mi, soy yo la que te lo pide, te juro que no te denunciare mañana siiiii ? [_ Poniendo ojitos de rogona ]_

**Koga:** Definitivamente estas loca _[ se levanto del suelo y la levanto a ella ] _

_**...- Fin flash back -...**_

Las 3 chicas reían hasta el punto de casi las lagrimas

**Kagome:** jajjajaja Ahí amigaa como le dices que se aproveche de ti de seguro debe estar en su Casa pensando que eres una violadora o algo así ajajajajajaja

**Ayame:** no te burles porque no fui la única que hizo propuestas indecentes _[ le dio una mirada picara ]_

**Kagome:** Queee ? Que hice porfavor dime si fuy yo.

**Ayame:** así es amiga fuiste tu ajjajaja

**...- Flash back-...**

Ayame seguía llorando mientras Koga se dirijia a su auto se subió y se marcho la oji-verde se dio vuelta y quedo sorprendida con la esenita que veía

Kagome: Por favor Inuyasha quitame la virginidad estoy dispuesta a perderla aquí y ahora contigo [_ le decía mientras prácticamente estaba colgada de su cuello ] _

**Inuyasha:** _[ La sangre se le fue a la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría]_ Pero que cosas dices boba, estas tan ebria que no sabes lo que dices

**Kagome:** Vamos Inuyasha _[ comenzó a estirar sus labios ]_ Acaso no te gustaría ?

**Inuyasha:** Por supuesto que no, eso se llamaría violación tonta _[ trataba de zafarse de su agarre ]_ y ya suéltame que me estas asfixiando ¡ HEY MIROKU QUE HACES !

_**...-Fin flash back-...**_

**Kagome:** Hay no pero que rallos hice _[ dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza ]_ Soy una pervertida dios mioooooo !

**Sango:** Y agradece que fue un caballero y no acepto amiga porque o si no ya no serias virgen ajajajsjsjjd lo mismo que contigo Ayame si Koga te hubiese aceptado ya serian dos jajajajja

**Rin:** Sango creo que tu fuiste la unica acosada yo lo recuerdo

**Sango:** Queeeeee ? No me digas que me acoste con... _[ al borde del llanto ]_ Habla Rin

**Rin:** No amiga, ni uno de ellos entro aqui asique todas seguimos intactas jajajajja

**_...- Flash back -..._**

**Miroku:** Si tu me invitaras a pasar yo si aceptaría mi linda Sango _[ posando su mano en el atractivo trasero de la chica ]_

**Sango:**_ [ abrió los ojos como plato y ¡ Plaf !] _¡KHIAAA! descarado como se te ocurre proponerme esas cosas pervertido, y saca tu mano de ahí

**Miroku:** _[ abrazaba a sango por la cintura por atras ]_ Mi bella Sango ami si me gustaría caer preso si decides denunciarme pero hagamos de este momento mágico

**Sango:** Suéltame pervertido ¡khiaaaaaa! Rin no te quedes hay y ayúdame que me viola _[ le estiraba los brazos a Rin para esta la ayudara y trataba de zafarse de su captor ]_

**Inuyasha:** ¡ HEY MIROKU QUE HACES ! Ya déjala se supone que son ellas las ebrias no tu mujeriego _[ seguía tratando de zafarse de Kagome y caminar hacia Miroku]_

**Ayame:** _[ agarrando a Kagome para separarla del peli-plata ]_ Ya amiga cálmate creo que ya me entro la razón

**Kagome:** _[ abrazaba a su amiga mientras lloraba y grito al ver que esos ojos dorados caminaban junto con Miroku a sus respectivos autos ]_ Inuyasha por favor asme el amor !

**Inuyasha:** _[ se volteo y sintió como un chorrito de sangre saltaba de sus narices ]_ pero que dice esa loca

**Miroku:** Creo que si te gusto la idea amigo pero ya vamos [_ Dándole un pañuelo para su accidente ]_  
Inuyasha solo asintió recibió el pañuelo lo puse en su nariz y se dirigieron a sus autos para marcharse

**_...- Fin flash back-..._**

**Sango:** Hay no fui casi ultrajada y tu no hiciste nada eres una mala amiga _[ haciendo puchero]_ Rin que paso con ese como se llamaba ?

**Kagome:** Siii con Sesshomaru por eso no ayudaste a Sango aver habla pequeña traviesa que hiciste

**Rin:** No hice nada solo...

**_...-Flash back-..._**

Rin y Sesshomaru miraban atónitos las escenas que hacían sus respectivos amigos

**Rin:** Creo que mañana las chicas querrán morirse cuando se acuerden

**Sesshomaru:** Creo que si, pero y tu digo no se si quieres pero, te gustaría que nos viéramos otro día en otras condiciones [_ estaba tan nervioso que no sabia ni lo que decía]_

**Rin:**_ [ se quedo de piedra no sabia si saltar y besarlo o si correr gritando de la felicidad ]_ E..estas hablando enserio o estas ebrio y luego me denunciaras por acoso sexual

**Sesshomaru:** _[ la miro y also una ceja otra en su lugar ubiera saltado de la emocion ]_ Claro que hablo enserio, pe...pero si no quieres no estas obligada

**Rin:** _[ pasando su celular ]_ ten anota tu numero y te llamo si _[ dándole un sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del chico latiera con fuerza]_

**Sesshomaru:** _[ tomo el celular y anoto su numero ]_ ya esta espero tu llamado _[se subió a su carro y se marcho]_

**_...-fin flash back-..._**

**Rin:** y así fue que nos entramos y yo corrí al baño y por cierto que es incomodo dormir abrasada del retrete !

Las tres chicas dieron un grito de emoción que se escucho en toda la cuadra

**Sango:** _[ brincando de la emoción ]_ Rin tiene una citaaaa ¡ khiaaa !

**Kagome:** Que emoción amiga, lo que es yo no quiero ver nunca mas a Inuyasha que vergüenza después de a verle casi rogado que se acostara con migo _[ su cara comenzó a tomar un color rojo intenso ]_

**Ayame:** Dicen que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad, Cuanta verdad habían en tus palabras eh ? _[ miraba a su amiga con cara de picarona ] _

**Kagome:** Y en las tuyas ? Recuerda que las dos hicimos propuestas indecentes!

**Ayame:** Hay la verdad me hubiese encantado acostarme con ese bombón, pero... creo que tampoco me atrevería a verle la cara denuedo _[ u.u esa era su cara en ese momento ]_

**Sango:** Menos yo, ni muerta quiero volver a toparme con ese pervertido mani larga aishhh con solo acordarme me da coraje

**Rin:** No mientaaas amiga! Te conocemos y sabemos que igual te ubiese gustados aceptar su propuesta a que no ?

**Sango:** Claro que nooo !

**Kagome:** Y porque te pones tan rojita amiga ? Ahhhh _[Suspiro]_ creo que nuestra noche fue un desastre

**Rin:** Amigas la verdad creo que esta vez nos pasamos, nosotras no somos asi y de seguro los chicos se llevaron una imagen errónea de nosotras

**Ayame:** Si, por ponernos a tomar como ellos terminamos haciendo el ridículo

**Sango:** La verdad no quiero ni imaginar que imagen tienen de nosotras deben pensar que estamos locas y la verdad no los culpo

**Kagome:** Espero no verlos nunca mas no podría verles la cara por la vergüenza

**Las 4:** _[ Suspiro ]_ Ahhhhhhhhhh ...

Y así fue como pasaron la tarde conversando sobre su error y su comportamiento...

Pov Inuyasha

Porque me paso eso, quede como un verdadero estúpido, nunca me había sangrado la nariz por una simple propuesta, y eso que me habían echo varias, ni siquiera cuando veia sen... Bueno pero esa chica si fue directa, no, no, no puedes pensar en esas cosas olvídalas.

**Inuyasha:** No quiero volver a ver a esa loca en mi vidaaa!

**Miroku:** Vamos amigo se que no lo dices enserio, tu hemorragia nasal me lo dijo [_ Se largaban a reír los 3 restantes ]_

**Koga:** Hay perrucho como te paso eso con una simple propuesta jajaja que patético

**Inuyasha:** Te recuerdo sarnoso que no fui el único que le hicieron prepuestas y no acepte [ Con los ojos entrecerrados y poniendo voz de burla ] Que acaso la calorina te dio miedo ? Saliste corriendo de ahí como una gallina Jah!

**Koga:** Cierra la boca estúpido ladras mucho !

**Miroku:** Ahhhh lo que es yo encantado volvería aver a la bella Sango

**Sesshomaru:** Pero no creo que ella quiera volver a verte, después lo que hiciste pervertido

**Miroku:** Mi mano esta maldita no puedo controlarla _[ lo dijo cabizbajo y alsando su mano derecha ]_ Pero y cuéntanos Sesshomaru, yo vi cuando Rin te paso su teléfono y tu anotabas, Que acaso ya tienes una cita?

Los amigos quedaron mirando a el peli-plata y este se puso de piedra al escuchar que uno de sus amigos lo había visto en su asaña.

**Sesshomaru:** Pero y eso a ti que te importa _[ Se dio la vuelta para que nadie pudiera notar que paresia tomate de lo rojo que estaba ]_

**Koga:** No mientas casanova, ya te delataron.

**Sesshomaru:** Ya cállense, mi vida es privada no lo publico con medio mundo como ustedes

**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh! Amargado...

**Miroku:** Tengo una idea _[ Poniendo cara de maniático ]_

**Koga:** A no amigo yo paso tus ideas siempre nos meten en algún problema

**Miroku:** Tranquilo, hoy salimos temprano verdad ?

**Inuyasha:** Si, pero que pretendes ?

**Sesshomaru:**_ [ tenia una ceja alsada pues ya se imaginaba que era lo que se traia Miroku ]_ Ya me imagino que estas pensando

**Miroku:** Así es queridos amigos hoy iremos a buscar a las chicas

Los 2 restantes abrieron los ojos como plato y quedaron como piedra al escuchar la descabellada idea del mujeriego muchacho

Koga: Queeeeeeeee ! Y tu estas loco ? En primera no quiero que la loca pelirroja se me abalance enésima y segundo van en un liceo de puras mujeres de seguro no saldremos vivos de ahí

**Inuyasha:** Por primera vez concuerdo contigo sarnoso si vamos alla no saldremos bien parados si no nos comen vivos el cuarteto de amigas de seguro lo hacen las chicas locas de sus compañeras

**Miroku:** Vamos muchachos no sean cobardes que podrían hacernos unas joven-citas de hormonas revolucionadas ?

**Kog,Inu,Sessh:** Violarnos _[ Les salio tal cual coro]_

**Miroku:** Bah! No sean exagerados nenitas ya esta decidido apenas salgamos iremos a cambiarnos a buscar un auto y nos vamos

**Sesshomaru:** Ya los quiero ver cuando tengan colgadas a las chicas en sus cuellos rogándoles que se acuesten con ellas jajajajja

**Koga:** Ya que mas da!

**Chicos desde este cap empiezan las cosas u poco mas subida de todo para nuestros personajes favoritos C:**


	4. Problemas en verde

_L**ectores y Lectoras desde este cap hay lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono así que si no les gusta leerlo yo se los advertí C: que lo disfruten !**_

_[]_= Notas Autora

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 3: Problemas en verde **

Las clases terminaron para los jóvenes y se dirigieron a sus casa para poder cambiarse eh ir a buscar a las chicas ala secundaria, Nuestras amigas ni se imaginaban lo que les esperaba ellas pensaban y rogaban no verlos mas por vergüenza a sus actos el día de la fiesta, pero no estaban ni cerca de conseguirlo, El timbre sonó y las chicas se disponían a retirarse pero como era de costumbre pasaron al baño a retocar su maquillaje y mirarse al espejos, por fin terminaron empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada cuando algo comenzó a llamarle la atencion

**Kagome:** Que pasa aya afuera están todas las chicas revolucionadas, pregúntale a ella que viene hay

**Ayame:** Hey! Que pasa aya afuera porque están todas aglomeradas

**Chica:** Es que hay 4 muchachos guapísimos parados alla afuera

Las chicas se miraron, Corrieron a la entrada como si de eso dependiera el mundo y al llegar ahí no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían

**Rin:** No puede ser _[ No se podía distinguir cual de las 4 estaba mas roja ]_

**Ayame:** Vamos amigas salgamos con la frente en alto y comportándonos como lo que somos unas damas nos disculparemos con ellos y hay quedara Ok?

**Sango:** Ahy no que verguenza no sera mejor quedarnos aqui hasta que se ballan

**Kagome:** No para nada ahy que salir y dar la cara como dijo Ayame, vamos

Caminaron a paso pausado hacia la entrada y hay estaban los 4 hombres mas guapos que alguna vez allan visto cuando ya estaban cerca de ellos uno grito...

**Miroku**: Mi amada Sango benditos sean mis ojos en este Momento que te veo

**Sango:** _[ roja hasta mas no poder ]_ E...e.e gracias

**Ayame:** Hola chicos, bueno antes de cualquier cosa nosotras... bueno nosotras queríamos disculparnos por nuestro comportamiento del sábado, sabemos que no fue el adecuado y nosotras realmente no somos así ese día se nos pasaron las copas y debido al alcohol nos comportamos como unas locas

**Kagome:** Si la verdad dijimos eh hicimos cosas que fueron probocadas por el alcohol y creo que los hicimos pasar un mal rato

**Miroku:** Vamos chicas no se apenen la verdad no pensamos nada de ustedes sabiamos que estaban ebrias

**Inuyasha:** Bastante ebrias diría yo [ cruzándose de brazos en su común pose de arrogante ]

**Koga:** Aja creo que aun tengo un moretón por la caída

**Ayame:** Koga lo siento no fue mi intención de verdad

**Kagome**: No tienes porque ser tan grosero eh! Nosotras solo nos estamos disculpando

**Inuyasha:** _[ abrió lo ojos como plato al ver como la linda azabache lo regañaba]_ Que mal genio el tuyo chiquilla

Mientras Koga Ayame Inuyasha y Kagome combersaban sobre su actitud Miroku no perdía en tiempo coqueteando con Sango y Sesshomaru y Rin conversaban acerca de su cita pendiente

**Rin:** Gracias.. digo por traer a tus amigos para que las chicas pudieran disculparse, realmente su comportamiento no fue el mas adecuado y.._[ fue interrumpida por el peli-plata]_

**Sesshomaru:** No tienes porque agradecer, ademas yo vine por algo que tenemos pendiente tu y yo

**Rin:**_[ estaba al borde de un colapso mental ]_ Así y que ?

**Sesshomaru** _[ Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas y su cabeza amenazaba con explotar ] -. Que tiene ella que hace que me comporte como un bobo vamos no creo que sea dificil pedirle que se tome u helado con migo ¿o si? .-_ Bueno eh me preguntaba si querías.. bueno este ir a tomarte un helado con migo?

**Rin:** _-. Hay no que es lo que siento porque mi corazón late tan fuerte .-_ Bueno yo ... _[ pero antes de responder un lindo joven de ojos azules los interrumpió ]_

**Miroku:** Buena idea amigo, vamos todos que les prese chicas?

Las 3 amigas no podían creer lo que veían, su amiga la mas inocente se estaba enamorando y para ellas no fue difícil comprobarlo con solo notar tu nerviosismo y el color que tomaban sus mejillas cada vez que el peli-plata la miraba o le hablaba descifraban lo que le estaba sucediendo

**Sango:** _[ Hablo para matar la tensión que se podía sentir, Sesshomaru quería matar a Miroku y Rin no sabia que hacer ]_ Claro que si vamos

**Miroku:** Muy bien, vamos adonde esta el auto

Los 8 caminaron hacia el auto pero las chicas se tensaron al ver que no cabrían todos y no querían imaginarse la manera que tendrían que acomodarse

**Kagome:** Pero si ahí no cabemos todos, mejor vayan ustedes y nosotras los alcanzamos aya

**Miroku:** Por ningún motivo chicas aquí nos arreglamos

**Koga:** Y como aras para que entremos los 8 ahí ?

Miroku: Fácil, Sesshomaru maneja obvio el auto es de el, Rin se va en el asiento del copiloto y nosotros atrás, como Kagome y Ayame les hicieron propuestas a Koga e Inuyasha _[ las chicas se sonrojaron ante tal comentario ]_ cada una se ira sentada en las piernas de ellos y tu querida Sanguito _[ tomándole sus manos ]_ te iras en mis piernas

**Kag,Aya,San:** Queeeeeeee !

**Ayame:** Bueno y tu estas loco o que ? Porque no es al reves y ustedes se sientan en las piernas de nosotras

**Koga:** Y quieres morir aplastada antes que lleguemos a la heladería? No me gusta mucho la idea pero prefiero que tu te sientes en mis piernas a yo ser el causante de tu muerte _[ desviaba la mirada pues no lograba disimular su vergüenza ]_

**Inuyasha:** Es verdad nosotros pesamos el doble que ustedes si nos sentamos en sus piernas de seguro y las quebramos

**Kagome:** Bueno si no ahí otra opción, pero ni intentes propasarte eh _[ mandando le una mirada asesina al oji-dorado ]_

**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh! Yo que recuerde fuiste tu quien me propuso cosas indecentes _[ mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza ]_

**Kagome:** Hey ya te dije que estaba ebria _[ Estaba rojisima y no sabia si era por el coraje o la vergüenza ]_

**Sango**: Y lo mismo va para ti eh mani larga, te juro y no sales vivo del auto

**Miroku:** Como tu digas mi bella dama ahora apresuremonos

Sesshomaru guardaba los bolsos de las chicas en la maletero luego el y Rin tomaron sus respectivos lugares mientras atrás ocurría una mini guerra campal el primero en meterse al auto fue Miroku por lo que quedo en la ventana luego Inuyasha y seguido de Koga, y de las chicas primero paso Kagome y al sentarse en las piernas del galán...

**Inuyasha:** Ya siéntate que no te are nada

**Kagome:** no es eso, es que... me da pena _[estaba al borde de botar humo por las orejas ]_

**Inuyasha:** Ya solo siéntate _[ al sentir el cuerpo de la chica sobre el su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que estaba apunto de salirse del cuerpo ] -. Pero que diablo me pasa con esta chica, primero me sangra la nariz y ahora me siento como un estúpido embobado al tenerla en mis piernas .-_

Luego se sentó Sango...

**Miroku:** Esto es como estar en el mismo cielo juro que moriría feliz

**Sango:** Hey pervertido deja de hablar tanto y pobre que hagas alguna de tus suciedades porque te mato eh

Y luego fue Ayame...

**Ayame:** _-. Esto es un sueño estoy sentada en las piernas de este bombón calma Ayame que no te traicionen los nervios .-_ No peso mucho verdad ?

**Koga:** N...no tranquila siéntate con confianza _-. Hay pero que idiota que tiene esta chica, donde quedo mi seguridad ahora tartamudeo si solo se sentó en mis piernas .-_

Rin y Sesshomaru miraban con gran gracia la escena de atrás, esos 6 realmente eran una bomba de tiempo querían aportar cual de todos iba hacer el primero en explotar y por como iban las cosas. Bueno pusieron en marcha el auto y se dirigieron hasta la heladería y al bajarse una nueva batalla campal se armaría ya que las chichas andaban con la falda de la escuela y podía escurrirles algún accidente y dejar ver mas piel de la que querían... Sango fue la primera al intentar bajarse junto con Ayame por sus respectivas puertas no sin antes poner Poner una debida advertencia...

**Sango:** Ok ! Cierra los ojos para poder bajarme

**Miroku:** Vamos Sanguito no es para tanto

**Sango:** Que los cierres te digo _-. Ahhh si tan solo no fuera tan pervertido .- _

**Miroku:** Esta bien _-. Pero que me pasa con esta mujer siento algo raro nisiquiera eh posado mi mano en su atactivo .-_

**Ayame:** Tu también cierra los ojos por favor _[ el chico solo obedeció ] _

La azabache estaba desesperada y avergonzada mientras mas se demoraran sus amigas en bajarse mas tiempo estaría sentada sobre Inuyasha y eso le estaba empezando a gustar, una vez que todos lograron bajarse del auto sin mayor complicación entraron a la heladería y tomaron asiento en una mesa

**Mesera:** Que desean pedir ?

**San,Kag:** _[Al unisono]_ Helado de chocolatee !

**Ayame:** Y yo uno de vainilla

**Koga:** Sin alcohol por favor jaja

**Inuyasha:** jajajaja _[ pero no pudo seguir riéndose ya que Kagome le dio un coscorrón ]_ que te pasa loca

**Kagome:** Que ya no es gracioso _[ dándole su mejor mirada de furia ]_

**Rin:** Eh..e. Yo uno de fresa por favor

**Sesshomaru:** Yo una soda de naranja

**Miroku:** Ami una soda mineral

**Kog,Inu:** Si yo también

Y así pasaron el día entre conversaciones, bromas, enojos, y coscorrones, al darse cuenta ya era tarde y estaba oscureciendo y las chicas tenían que volver a sus casa, pero no volverían a subirse a las piernas de los chicos...

**Ayame:** Bueno fue un día bastante bueno y pudimos arreglar lo que paso el sábado, ahora tengo que volver ami casa antes que se haga mas noche.

**Koga:** Vamos yo te iré a dejar a tu casa no puedo dejar que te bayas a estas hora y sola

**Ayame:**_ [ Estaba que no se cambiaba por nadie quería saltar gritar correr pero su mente le decía tranquila ]_ Verdad? Bueno muchas gracias vamos

Comenzaron a alejarse y los otro dos chicos siguieron el ejemplo de Koga

**Inuyasha:** Vamos Kagome te iré a dejar a tu casa ya es muy tarde

**Kagome:** No tienes porque molestarte

**Inuyasha:** No es molestia de verdad vamos

**Kagome:** Bueno vamos _[ se despidió de sus amigos y se alejo junto al peli-plata]_

**Miroku:** Vamos bella Sango te acompañare a tu casa para saber que llegas sana y salva

**Sango:** _[ Su cara tomo un color tomate intenso, apezar que era una chica muy decidida también era bastante tímida y con este hombre no sabia lo que le pasaba]_ Bueno gracias.

**Sesshomaru:** Vamos Rin también te iré a dejar a tu casa

Ella solo asintió y caminaron hacia la casa de ella mientras tanto...

**Ayame:** Koga ahora que estamos solos, yo...bueno yo quería volver a disculparme por lo del sábado de verdad no fue mi intención incomodarte

**Koga:** No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas ebria, pero a la próxima vez ten mas cuidado con el trago, porque puede salirte algún aprovechado por hay _[ al solo pensar en eso inexplicablemente un sentimiento de rabia y celos empezo a recorrerlo el cuerpo ] _

**Ayame:** Gracias Koga _[ Llegaron a la casa de ella y al despedirse...]_

**Koga:** Bueno yo me despido aquí que tengas un buen día mañana

**Ayame:** Koga _[ lo llamo y comenzo a acercarse a El ]_ Bueno este, el viernes hay un festival en nuestro colegio y me gustaría que fueras con tus amigos, bueno si no tienes nada que hacer claro

**Koga:** Bueno toma _[ le paso su celular ]_ anota tu numero y yo te llamo

**Ayame:** _[ mientras recibía el cel y anotaba su numero ]_ bueno espero que puedas ir, ahora si hasta el viernes _[ se acerco al chico y le dio un suave y fugaz beso en la mejilla se dio vuelta y se entro a su casa ]_

El chico se quedo de piedra parado con una mano en la mejilla no tenia explicación del porque su corazón latía y latía como si se quisiera escapar de su pecho y así comenzó a caminar devuelta al depto, mientras tanto  
Afuera de la casa de Kagome se encontraban ella y su acompañante...

**Kagome:** Bueno Inuyasha gracias por acompañarme ami casa

**Inuyasha:** Bueno ya entrate que se te ara mas tarde nos vemos _[ Se dio media vuelta y cuando se disponía a caminar escucho un grito..]_

**Kagome:** Inuyasha espera... [ el chico se detuvo y ella se acerco a el ] Emmm... el viernes abra un festival en mi escuela y.. bueno yo.. pensé que... bueno quería invitarte a que fueras

**Inuyasha:**_ [ Abrió los ojos como plato pues nunca se imagino que ella le volviera hacer una propuesta pero esta vez no indecente ]_ emmm.. bueno no se si pueda pero...

**Kagome:** Bueno si no puedes no importa mira anota mi numero y me llamas si vas Ok ? _[ le dedico una linda y dulce sonrisa al chico mientras le daba su numero ] _

**Inuyasha:** _[ Guardando su celular ]_ Ya esta, bueno cualquier cosa te llamo _[ y sin nada mas que decir se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino a su casa ]_

Sango por su lado le hacia la misma propuesta a Miroku y el la acepto sin problemas la castaña le dio su numero de teléfono y el le dijo que cuando estuviera por llegar la llamaría, Rin también invito a nuestro serio y guapo Sesshomaru y el al igual que su amigo acepto pues no sabia porque pero le gustaba de sobre manera el estar cerca de ella. Nuestros chicos llegaron a casa se reunieron todos en el dpto de Inuyasha y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus despedidas e invitaciones

**Miroku:** Claro que acepte, no me perdería por nada del mundo ver el baile de las chicas

**Kog,Inu,Sessh:** Baileeeeee ! _[ se pusieron como tomate al solo imaginarse a las chicas bailando ]_

**Miroku:** Si baile, que las chicas no les dijeron nada ?

**Koga:** Ayame solo me invito a un festival, nunca me dijo nada de un baile

**Inuyasha:** Si, Kagome tampoco me hablo de eso

**Sesshomaru:** Pero que bailaran ?

**Miroku:** No se Sango solo me dijo que iba a estar bueno, Entonces nenas van o se lo pierden ?

**Sesshomaru:** Yo ya quede con Rin que iría

**Kog,Inu:** Vamos !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al otro día en la secundaria un grupo de chicas disfrutaba de su almuerzo y de su hora libre

**Ayame:** Ahhh el baile va a estar buenísimo chicas

**Sango:** No crees que es muy atrevido ? Osea solamente la ropa es muy reveladora y el baile para que decir

**Rin:** Sii yo me voy a morir de la pena ademas yo pensé que era un festival familiar, no juvenil

**Kagome:** Con mayor razón van a venir muchos chicos Ayame no podrías cambiar el baile ?

**Ayame:** Lo siento chicas pero el festival es mañana y no hay tiempo, ademas hay números mucho mas atrevidos que nuestro baile ah y otra cosa, emmm no creo que se molesten pero invite a los chicos para que vinieran

**Rin:** Hay no yo también le habia dicho a Sesshomaru

**Sango:** Y yo invite a Miroku que horror [_ Poniendo cara de trauma ]_

**Kagome:** Hay que llamarlos y decirles que se suspendió, no podemos bailar eso en frente de ellos

**Ayame:** Lo siento amigas pero no, bailaremos y ellos nos vendrán aver, ademas seremos la envidia de muchas con esos bombones solo para nosotras

**Rin:** Si hubiera sabido que bailaríamos eso nunca le hubiese dicho a Sesshomaru que viniera

**Kag,San:** Ni yo

No sabían que hacer, el día que invitaron a los chicos ellas no sabían que tipo de baile les tocaría... El día del festival llego y en la secundaria era todo un caos sobre todo por una amigas alborotadas que cada vez se ponían mas nerviosas por su baile y sus visitas

**Sango:**_ [Mirando su celular que sonaba]_ Ahí no es Miroku de seguro me esta llamando porque vienen cerca

**Ayame:** Chicas calma respiren onda iremos a la entrada los recibiremos les daremos un paseo y luego bailaremos pero tranquilas Ok que podría salir mal

**Kagome:** Si ya que, nos metimos en este lio ahora solo nos queda salir airosas

**Sango:** [_ Hablando por fono ]_ Ok vamos para aya espérenos hay _[ Colgó ]_ Chicas están los 4 afuera y nos están esperando

Las chicas caminaron hacia la entrada a resibir a sus visitas

**Miroku:** Dichosos los ojos que te ven Sango 2 días sin verte fueron un infierno

**Sango:** _[ Roja como tomate y con una mano en la mejilla ]_ Pero que dices...

**Koga:** Hola chicas gracias por invitarnos

**Ayame:** No hay de que pero vamos a dar una vuelta y luego los dejaremos sentados al frente del escenario para que vean el Show

Los 8 amigos caminaron por el colegio bajo la atenta mirada de las alumnas que veían a las amigas con envidia y a los chicos con lujuria, cuando estaba disfrutando hubo un percance

**Chica:** Niñas las necesitan en el escenario hubo un percance con la canción de su baile y necesitan que lo vayan a solucionar

**Ayame:** Queeee ! Ok vamos de inmediato_ [ Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a sus amigos ]_ Chicas debemos irnos hubo un percance con nuestro baile y chicos pueden seguir disfrutando cuando nos toque bailar a nosotras les mando un mensaje para que se acerquen al escenario si

Los chicos solo asintieron mientras ellas se dirigían al escenario para solucionar su percance pero no sabían que en su ausencia nuevas rivales entrarían con fuerza a su vida

**¿?** : Hola chicos perdón que los molestemos pero nos pareció que estaban solos y bueno quisimos acercarnos para hacerles compañía

**Koga:** _[ Sin quitarle la vista a su refresco ] _Gracias pero no estamos solos

**¿?:** Bueno pero podemos quedarnos mientras llegan sus acompañantes

**Inuyasha:** No gracias no nos perderemos

**¿?:** _[ le estaba comenzando a molestar que los Chicos no les prestaran ni la mas mínima atención ]_ Bueno déjenos presentarnos por favor, Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kikyo _[ Una chica alta, pálida, ojos marrones, pelo largo y negro ]_ ella es Kagura _[ Ojos color rubí, piel triqueña, pelo corto y negro ]_ ella es mi amiga Kanna _[ una chica rubia alta ojos cafés y piel pálida ]_ y ella es Shimma_ [ Pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos alta y blanca ]_

**Miroku:** Un gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Miroku el es Inuyasha el Koga y el se llaman Sesshomaru

**Koga:** Hola un gusto _[ poniendo su mejor cara pero la verdad no podía dejar de pensar en el baile de Ayame ]_

**Inuyasha:** _[ Se levanto de su asiento pues estaba impaciente por ver a Kagome bailar ]_ Hola niñas mucho gusto

**Sesshomaru:** Hola... _[ Seco y frio como era su costumbre ]_

**Kanna:** Que guapos son muchachos

Kagura: Así es, sera un placer hacerles compañía

**Miroku:** Lo siento bellas damas pero sera en otra ocacion _[ pe dirigió la vista a sus amigos y les dijo ]_ Chicos me mandaron un mensaje y creo que el Show esta por comenzar

Los chicos sin mas que hacer ni decir salieron disparados al escenario pues querían ver de primera fila el espectáculos de las niñas mientras Kikyo y sus amigas miraban con recelo a los chicos pues no podían creer que las allan dejado con la palabra en la boca

**Kikyo:** Kanna que show es el de ahora

**Kanna:** El de las locas esas de Rin Sango Kagome y Ayame

**Kagura:** Queeee no puede ser que se ayan safado de nosotras pata ir a ver a esas chiquillas

**Shimma:** Lo que nos faltaba que el grupete de escuálidas estuvieran con esos bombones

**Kikyo:** Vamos chicas algún hombre se nos ah resistido alguna vez, Nunca y esta no sera la esepcion y mas les vale a ese cuarteto no interponerse en nuestros caminos

De vuelta al escenario, era el turno de las chicas y en el escenario solo se veían 4 chicas sentadas en unas sillas y con la cabeza agacha y cuando comenzó la canción...

**"Where's all mah soul sistas Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista He met marmalade down in old moulin rouge Struttin' her stuff on the street She said, "hello, hey jo, you wanna give it a go?" oh! uh huh"**

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música [ Lectores vean en youtube Mouline rouge y sabrán cual es el baile ] La boca de los chicos se fue a piso no podían creer lo que veían a las chicas bailando sobre una silla de manera sensual con un vestuario totalmente provocador [ vestían corsés con pantaletas ligas y zapatos de tacos todas con el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta ] Sentían como la sangre se les iba a la cabeza y a otro lado también, Sesshomaru fue el mas perjudicada ya que al intentar disimular sintió como un chorrito de sangre salio por sus narices pero no le presto atención no podía quitar los ojos de Rin Koga estaba al borde de un colapso mental sentía ganas de lanzarse al escenario raptarse a Ayame y salir de hay a un lugar mas privado, Inuyasha por su lado Se recriminaba por no aver aceptado la propuesta de Kagome si estuviera en sus manos apenas bajara del escenario la sacaría del dichoso festival y encerrarse con ella en su habitación por días completos y Miroku no podía articular palabra no podía moverse solo atinaba a mirar a Sango con cara de bobo no entendía como una chica que se sonrojaba solo con palabras podía llegar aser tan sexy por su cabeza pasaba pedirle que le hiciera el baile en privado pero no seguro y lo mandaba a volar de una cachetada, mientras nuestros guapos veían embobados el baile de sus " amigas " un grupo de chicas los veían a ellos

**Kikyo:** No puedo creer, que tiene la insípida de Kagome mira como la mira Inuyasha estúpido pero va hacer mio lo juro

**Kanna:** Que le ve Koga a Ayame, Hay no pero ese moreno si sera mio

**Kagura:** Lo mismo digo amigas, Yo seré quien le descongele el coraźon al príncipe de hielo

**Shimma:** Y yo me daré el placer de quedarme con esos hermosos ojos azules de Miroku

**Kikyo:** Entonces chicas no perdamos mas el tiempo y manos a la obra tenemos el resto de la noche para poder sacarle sus números una cita y con mucha suerte un beso Ok ?

**Shi,Kan,Kag:** Ok !

El baile de las chicas habia terminado y Kikyo con su grupo se acercaron a los chicos estos solo escuchaban la sartesa de tonterías que le hablaban y por no ser grosero no las dejaban hablando solas hasta que Inuyasha los salvo

**Inuyasha:** Perdón chicas pero tenemos que ir por nuestras acompañantes verdad ?

**Koga:** Eh...e sii verdad bueno un gusto hablar con ustedes

**Sesshomaru:** Hasta la proxima

**Miroku:** _[Asercandose a Shimma esta le paso un papel con su numero]_ Bueno bellas damas para una próxima ocacion

Sin mas se dirigieron a buscar a sus acompañantes

**Kikyo:** Y alguien consiguió algo ?

**Shimma:** Yo le di mi numero de teléfono a Miroku esperemos que me llame y así poder tener mas información

**Kikyo:** Bueno algo es algo ahora solo a esperar para dar el siguiente paso

En la sala de artes las chicas gritaban saltaban y corrían por todos lados de felicidad ya que no podían creer lo bien que les habia salido su baile, Se dispusieron a cambiarse sus ropas se despojaron de lo que traían puesto y cuando quedaron solo en ropa interior

**Inuyasha**: Por fin nos decicimos de esas locas!

**Koga:** _[ Prendiendo la luz del salón ]_ Hay si pero que molesto...

La vista que se llevaron los 4 amigos fue la mejor de la noche, las chicas solo llenaban puesta las ligas y su ropa interior.

**Kagome:**_ [ Tapándose como podía con sus manos ]_ KHIAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
pero que hacen aquí pervertidos

**Sango:** Sálganse ahoraaaaaaa !

**Rin:** Ya dejen de mirarnos así por favor !

**Ayame:** Hey ya basta giren se para poder vestirnos

Los chicos no podían moverse ni emitir ningún tipo de sonido se quedaron de piedra cuando de pronto... Un baldaso de pintura los hizo reaccionar

**Inuyasha:** Pero que... _[ no lo podía creer estaba completamente verde ] _

**Koga:** Pero que acaso están locas, no queríamos verlas fue casualidad

**Ayame:** Aja casualidad mis calzones _[ Sacando le la lengua ] _

**Koga:** Cada día están mas locas _-. Pero que lindos calzones .- _

**Sango:** Ya giren se cuarteto de pervertidos !

**Miroku:** Hermosa Sango gracias a ti eh visto algo maravilloso

Los amigos se giraron y las chicas se vistieron lo mas rápido posible, salieron del salón y ...

**Sesshomaru:** Yo me voy no puedo seguir por aquí así como estoy lleno de pintura

**Rin:** Lo sentimos chicos no fue nuestra intención pero fue lo único que sen nos ocurrió en ese momento

**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh! Ustedes con o sin alcohol son igual de locas -. Aunque con el baile esta todo perdonado .-

**Rin:** Bueno yo también me voy ya se hace tarde

**Sesshomaru:** Vamos te iré a dejar

**Rin**: N..no te preocupes estas todo sucio que pena con tigo

**Sesshomaru:** No te preocupes ando en mi auto asi que vamos

**Rin:** Gracias _[ Se despidió de sus amigas y salio detrás de Sesshomaru ] _

**Miroku:** Vamos Chicas nosotros las iremos a dejar cada uno vino en su carro asi que no ahí problema

**Kagome:** Pero no se preocupen chicos de verdad podemos caminar

**Inuyasha:** Nada de eso boba ya es de noche y no pueden irse solas

**Ayame:** Bueno esta bien gracias

Los 6 se dirigieron al estacionamiento se despidieron y se subieron a los autos y se dispusieron a llebar a las chicas a sus casas, Sesshomaru dejo a Rin en su casa se despidieron y quedaron que se verian el domingo solo los dos, Miroku hiso lo mismo con Sango y ella le dijo que tendrian que dejarlo para otro fin de semana porque al Otro dia iria de viaje junto con sus papas asique se despidieron y el se marcho, Kagome eh Inuyasha iban camino a la casa de ella cuando el recibio una propuesta que lo dejo perplejo


	5. Sorpresas en el camarin

_L**ectores y Lectoras desde este cap hay lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono así que si no les gusta leerlo yo se los advertí C: que lo disfruten !**_

_[]_= Notas Autora

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresas en el camarin**

**Kagome**: Inuyasha quería pedirte disculpas por a verte echado pintura encima, la verdad me puse tan nerviosa que no supe como reaccionar

**Inuyasha** _[ La miraba de reojo mientras conducía ] -. Se ve tan linda cuando sus mejillas toman ese color .- _Bueno no te preocupes la verdad me dio bastante risa ver a los demás verdes parecían hadas del bosque _[ Ambos comenzaron a reír ]_

**Kagome:** Que tal si te pago por el mal rato que te hice pasar, te hago una propuesta

**Inuyasha:** _[ freno el carro de golpe, menos mal eh iban solos en la calle ]_ Con tal que no sea otra indecente _[ Se le colorearon las mejillas pues la verdad si quería que le hicieran otra de esas propuestas ]_

**Kagome:** _[ Su corazón latía a mil por hora le encantaba estar seca de ese chico y no quería que la noche acabara así ]_ Conozco un lugar donde no va nadie es un mirador y las estrellas se ven espectaculares desde ahí, Pasamos por unos café y nos dirigimos que tal ?

**Inuyasha:** Bueno esta bien pero con una condicion

**Kagome:** Cual ?

**Inuyasha:** Que yo invito !

Ella solo asintió, pasaron por una cafetería compraron un par de cafés y unos pastelillos se subieron al auto y ella le indico como llegar a ese mirador, Cuando estuvieron hay Inuyasha estaciono el carro se bajaron y el se sentó en el capo del auto invitándola a ella, se subió también Y comenzaron a charlar a tomar sus cafés y comer pastelillos,

**Inuyasha:** Cuéntame algo de ti, tu mama que hace ? Tu papa ?

**Kagome:** Mi mama es una chef profesional se encarga de hacer banquetes para distintas ceremonias, bodas de famosos cumpleaños de empresarios tengo un hermano mayor muy sobre protector que estudia en el extranjero, pues, tengo mis 3 amigas que son como mi familia pues mi mama por su trabajo viaja mucho o la llaman de urgencia a hacer algún banquete y cuando eso ocurre pues mis amigas están hay para hacerme compañía se que están medio locas pero las adoro así y hace mi vida feliz y mi papa falleció cuando yo era mu pequeña

**Inuyasha:** Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar malos momentos

**Kagome**, no te preocupes eso ya paso, y es parte de mi vida por lo tanto no tengo porque negarlo o ocultarlo. Pero cuéntame sobre tu familia

**Inuyasha:** Veras mi papa es uno de los empresarios mas famosos del japón se llama inu- Taisho

**kagome:** _[ Se le abrieron los ojos como plato ]_ Queee ! El dueño de todos los hoteles Taisho ?

**Inuyasha:** Si ese mismo, y también viaja mucho por sus deberes, mi mama siempre lo acompaña y por eso vivo con mi hermano en un departamento, Pero mis padres siempre están en contacto con nosotros, pues por ellos nos llevarían a cada viaje pero con el asunto de la escuela decidimos quedarnos a vivir acá, mi madre siempre se encarga de hacernos pasar al menos 3 fines de semana al mes juntos pues somos una familia muy unida, y mis amigos pues son los único que tengo porque son los únicos que nunca se interesaron el nuestro apellido o en el dinero que teníamos an sido los únicos que se nos acercaron sinceramente

**Kagome:** Oye no me ofendas, yo también soy tu amiga y no por tu dinero

**Inuyasha:** _[ Rió para sus adentros pues a la chica se le notaba que era sincera ]_ Bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde debemos irnos

**Kagome:** Bueno vamos

Inuyasha se bajo del capo se dirigió a ella para ayudarla y cuando la tomo en sus brazos sintió como un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda, ella sintió lo mismo y sin mas que decir lo abrazo sin saber porque sin motivos solo lo abrazo, el se quedo de piedra pero correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan bien tenerla a ella en sus brazos su calidez su delicadeza su corazón quería salirse del pecho y explotar.

**Kagome:** Perdón yo no... _[ pero no pudo continuar sus labios fueron callados por los dulces labios del oji-dorado ella abrió los ojos de la imprecion pero poco a poco fue cerrándolos para corresponderle así al beso, cuando el sintió que ella correspondía sin mas comenzó a mover su boca para dar paso a un tierno beso con un toque de fogosidad y así continuaron por un largo rato hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron mas y tuvieron que separarse ]_ Lo siento de verdad no se que me paso no pienses que soy un aprovechado o algo _[ pero antes de seguir ella se lanzo a sus brazos para callarlo con un tierno beso ]_

**Kagome:** Vamos ?

**Inuyasha:** Vamos !

El camino fue el silencio, cuando llegaron a la casa ella se bajo pero antes de entrar se dirigió a la ventana de el y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, se dirigió a su casa y se entro el peli-plata no cabía En su emoción y así se marcho feliz, Koga y Ayame llegaron a la casa de ella el detuvo el carro la miro y ella hizo lo mismo

**Ayame:** Gracias y perdón de nuevo por lo de la pintura

**Koga:** No te preocupes perdonada

**Ayame:** Gracias _[ Lo abrazo y el no pudo articular palabra solo pensaba en que si no fuera por la palanca de cambio... pero unos cálidos labios lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Si era ella lo besaba con fuerza con dimites, lo besaba y el correspondía, pero no sabia que tenia esa chica que lo hacia volverse loco el la tomo por la cintura y sin saber porque la alzo y la sentó en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado el manubrio hacia que ella quedara aun mas pegada a su cuerpo, se siguieron besando y ella no sabia porque no quería separase no quería bajarse de sus piernas quería quedarse ahí y quería muchas cosas mas , cuando el aire comenzaba faltar estos se separaron ella lo miro directo a los ojos ]_

**Koga:** Perdón de verdad lo siento _-. La verdad si me golpea no me importa la recompensa fue grande .-_

Ayame: No no te disculpes, si estoy así contigo fue porque yo también quise, pero ahora sera mejor que me baje

**Koga:** Claro perdón _[ abrió la puerta y ella se bajo le dio un ultimo beso y se entro a su casa ]_ woow pero que mujer.

El chico encendió el auto y tomo dirección a su casa... no podía dejar de pensar en lo que abría pasado si no les hubiese faltado el aire cuando llego a su casa se dio cuenta que estaban hay Sesshomaru y Miroku pero Inuyasha aun no llegaba

**Koga:** Y el perrucho ? _[ mientras tomaba una cerveza del frió y se sentaba junto a sus amigos]_

**Miroku:** Aun no llega, pero suelta la lengua galán que le hiciste a Ayame

**Koga:**_ [ Su cara se puso roja al recordar aquella escena en el auto ]_ No paso nada metiche

**Sesshomaru:** Y si no hiciste nada porque te pones como tomate

**Koga:** Bueno eso a ustedes no les incumbe parecen viejas chismosas

Los amigos intentaban sacarle información a Koga sobre lo que había pasado con Ayame y se burlaban entre ellos, en ese momento llego Inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Koga:** _[ Mirando a Inuyasha ]_ y a este que mosca le pico

**Miroku:** Creo que fue una mosca llamada Kagome _[ Ahora dirigiéndose al oji-dorado]_ Hey y esa sonrrisita ?

**Inuyasha:** Que acaso no puedo sonrreir

**Koga:**_[ asercandose a el ]_ Claro que si pero y la razón

**Miroku:** Vamos par de romeos ya suéltenla ustedes fueron los últimos en llegar

**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh! Eso no es asunto tuyo

**Koga:** Eso mismo le explico yo desde que llegue

**Sesshomaru:** Lo que es yo me voy a dormir adiós nenitas

Y así fue como los otros 3 hicieron lo mismo y cada uno se fue su dpto y a dormir

**_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**Ayame:** _[ al celular con Kagome ]_ Así es amiga si no hubiese sido porque nos falto el aire y así me di cuenta que no era el momento hubiese pasado de todo

**Kagome:** Hay amiga hay que tener cuidado osea eres virgen y no tomas nada para cuidarte

**Ayame:** Hay si lo se, pero sentía como mi cuerpo solo se dejaba llevar por esa sensación de tenerlo tan pegado ami

**Kagome:** Te entiendo amiga, ami me paso algo similar, cuando nos estábamos besando sentía que me subía un calor extraño al sentirlo tan serca

**Ayame:** estaba pensando en que, osea no es por andar con eso en la cabeza, pero quería ir al ginecólogo, solo para saber que debo hacer o como me puedo cuidar

**Kagome:** Al GI..GINE...GINECOLOGO? solo la palabra me da miedo

**Ayame:** Pero es algo que debemos enfrentar si o si, mira que te párese si hablamos con Sango y Rin y le comentamos sobre lo que nos paso y así vamos todas a una cita con el doctor, así no nos da vergüenza ir solas y aparte aprovechamos para instruirnos todas acerca del tema

**Kagome:** Que pena amiga tener que ir hay, pero me párese bien, el lunes lo hablamos en la escuela todas juntas porque Sango se va de viaje mañana y es preferible que estemos todas

**Ayame:** Si me párese estupendo, bueno amiga te dejo que el sueño se esta apoderando de mi, buenas noches

**Kagome:** Buenas noches_ [ Colgó el teléfono]_ Ginecólogo de solo pensarlo me aterra...

Las chicas se dejaron llevar por sus pensamientos y su idea de ir al doctor de mujeres.

_** Oooo El día domingo ooO**_

Sesshomaru se encontraba afuera de la casa de su acompañante apoyado en su carro esperando a que la peli-negra hiciera su gran aparición

**Rin:** _[ Saliendo de su casa ]_ Nos vamos ?

**Sesshomaru:**_ [ No podía creer lo linda que se veía, lleva unos short de mezclilla una polera straples, un tapado que le cubría por debajo del trasero y unas sandalias bajas, su pelo Suelto y un ligero maquillaje, Y así de simple se veía bellisima ]_ Vamos.

Se subieron al auto.

**Rin:** Adonde iremos ?

**Sesshomaru:** Sorpresa

Ella solo asintió y miraba atravesar de la ventana el paisaje, por como era se dirigían a algún lado con campo o playa, estaba impaciente pero feliz su corazón latía a mil por hora al saber que estarían solo ellos dos sin nadie que los moleste

**Sesshomaru:** Llegamos _[ estacionando el carro ] _

Solo bajo del auto atónita ante la vista que tenia en frente de ella una playa, pero era como si nadie nunca la hubiese visitado comenzó a caminar, el agua era cristalina y quieta como si de vidrio se tratara, la arena blanca y cálida rosaba sus pies, el le cubrió los ojos con una venda acto que a ella la tomo por sorpresa pero se dejo guiar pues no sabia porque pero confiaba en ese hombre que le hacia revolucionar todo su ser, al llegar a un lugar el la paro y le quito el amarre de sus ojos dejándola aun mas perpleja, ahí en medio de la nada había un mantel estirado en el piso con 2 canasta

**Rin:** Lo...lo hiciste para mi ? _[ no podía creer que el tan frio serio, se diera el tiempo de tener esas ideas tan maravillosas y para ella ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Así es, creo que no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de la belleza de este paisaje y de la simpleza de la vida alado de una mujer tan excepcional como tu

**Rin:**_ [ Estaba roja a mas no poder ]_ Gracias yo no se que decir...

**Sesshomaru:** No digas nada, solo disfrutemos

Se sentaron en el mantel y comenzaron A tomar algunas cosas de la canasta, comieron rieron se contaron anécdotas también cosas de sus respectivas vida, ella le contó que su padre es un prestigioso abogado y su madre es dentista por lo que el mayor tiempo lo pasa sola , le contó también que es hija única y que el resto de su familia vive en Hong Kong, le hablo sobre la relación con sus amigas, que son un poco locas pero son su familia sus amigas son las que le hacen compañía cuando se queda sola y son como su diario de vida pues todo lo que ocurre en su vida lo saben ellas, el por su lado le contó que es hijo del gran Inu Taisho dueño de la cadena mas grande de hoteles por lo que siempre esta de viaje de un lado para otro y es por eso que vive con su hermano en un depto también le comento que su madre siempre viaja con el pero cuando tienen tiempo tratan de aprovecharlo al máximo que apesar de la distancia son una familia muy unida, también le comento sobre su relación con su hermano y amigos que apesar de no demostrarlo los quiere mucho pues lo aceptan con su manera de ser gruñón y mal humorado y siempre an estado en las buenas y en las malas con el y que son los únicos que se an acercado a el y a su hermano no por su apellido ni por su dinero si no por lo que son como persona, Y así se pasaron un rato ameno comentándose cosas de sus vidas, el no entendía porque, si siempre ah sido muy reservado con respecto a su vida y a los sentimientos que tiene por sus amigos pero con ella es distinto con ella puede Expresarse así sin tapujos

**Rin:** Que te párese si damos un paseo señor gruñón, el agua se ve deliciosa

**Sesshomaru:** Pues me párese perfecto señorita perfección

Así juntos caminaron por la orilla de la playa mojando sus pies ella recolectaba una que otra conchita y el solo la observaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo acaso... noo no podía ser el, el príncipe de hielo se estaba ¿ enamorando ? Pero como eso jamas le había pasado, siempre cerraba su corazón y cuando estaba con una chica era solo para pasar un buen rato, pero con ella todo eso era distinto quería tenerla serca y no por un rato sino para siempre  
Trataba de distraerse recolectando conchitas pero no simplemente no podía el tener esa hermosa mirada dorada encima de ella hacia que su cuerpo temblara, ese hombre que es tan frió que no demuestra sus sentimientos pero con ella es tan distinto le había contado sobre su familia y cosas tan personales de el, porque tenia tantas ganas de correr y lanzarse en sus brazos y quedarse así abrazada a el por el resto del día y de la semana o del año o tal vez para siempre ¿ Siempre ? Es una palabra fuerte, pero no le importaba ella quería ese siempre junto a el junto a su príncipe de hielo junto a su Sesshomaru... Llegaron al otro extremo de la playa y

**Sesshomaru:** y te gusto la sorpresa ?

**Rin:** Me encanto, gracias Sesshomaru nunca nadie había tenido un detalle tan bonito hacia mi la verdad fue simplemente perfecto

**Sesshomaru:** _[ Se acerco a ella y sin mas que decir ni hablar la beso, La tomo por la cintura la apego a su cuerpo y la siguió besando, se sentía tan bien ]_ Lo siento Rin pero no pude contenerme

**Rin:** Pues no te contengas _[ entrelazo sus brazos por su cuello y sin mas lo volvió a besar ]_

Así permanecieron un largo rato se separaban para tomar aire y volvían a unir sus labios sin palabras sin contenciones solo se dejaban llevar por el momento por su momento, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, la noche estaba cayendo y al otro día ambos tenían clases

**Sesshomaru:** Lamento ser aguafiestas pero debemos regresar, ya esta oscureciendo

**Rin:** Ahh que pena por mi me hubiese quedado mas

**Sesshomaru:** Yo también pero mañana tenemos clases, pero te prometo que volveremos a venir cuantas veces quieras

**Rin:** Verdad _[ mirándolo a los ojos con cara de emoción ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Claro que si !

Caminaron hacia el mantel recogieron las cosas y las metieron en la maletero del auto, se subieron y sin mas emprendieron el camino devuelta, el la paso a dejar a su casa se despidieron con un timo beso y el se alejo por las calles para regresar a su casa

_** OoooooooooooooooooooO**_

**Kagome:** ¡Khiaaaáaaaaaaaa! No te creo Rin nooo júralo es que es difícil creer que el tan serio sean tan tierno

**Rin:** Así es _[ estaba apenada y miraba como jugaba con sus manos ]_ Al principio también me sorprendí pero despues conversamos me abrió su corazón y bueno ya saben el resto

**Sango:** Hay no pero de todo lo que me pierdo por irme un fin de semana, Kagome y Rin besadas por sus príncipes Ayame casi Pierde su virginidad en un auto y yo ? Pues yo ni un solo rose de labios

**Ayame:** Vamos amiga no todo es malo, Miroku te llamo todo el fin de semana osea se acordó de ti ahora solo falta que aceptes salir con el

**Kagome:** Es cierto amiga, Ahhh es increíble como cambian las cosas hace un mes atrás estábamos solas y desdichadas y ahora ? Ahí ahora somos felices y encontrando el amor

**Rin:** Oye pero Ayame que era lo que teníamos que hablar las 4 juntas ?

**Ayame:** Así eso, Bueno verán después de mi incidente con Koga en el auto, pensé que ya estamos pronto a cumplir los 17 y todas estamos con algo así como parejas, entonces se me vino a la cabeza que podíamos ir a visitar a un ginecólogo, bueno ya saben solo para instruirnos en el tema y ver con que nos podemos cuidar

**San,Rin**: QUEEEEEEEEE ?

**Sango:** No estarás hablando enserio ?

**Kagome:** Muy enserio, mi reacción fue la misma pero después de analizarlo pienso que es lo correcto vamos chicas una nunca sabe cuando puede llegar la primera vez y hay que estar preparadas, ademas así iríamos las 4 y no pasaríamos tanta vergüenza

**Sango:** Ahí pero que horror no puedo ni imaginármelo yo entrando ahí

**Rin:** Bueno pensándolo bien no es tan terrible y si vamos todas es mucho mejor así que me uno, yo si voy

**Sango:** Bueno ya que, yo también voy pero que esto quede entre nosotras por favor

**Kag,Aya,Rin:** Obioooooo !

**Rin:** Bien pero ahora quien sabe de donde sacaremos uno ? Yo hablaría con mama pero me artaria con preguntas y no me dejaría en Paz a si que prefiero que lo hagamos por nuestra cuenta

**Ayame:** Yo voy averiguarme uno y les aviso en cuanto tenga la cita

**Kagome:** Si me parece bien

**Ayame:** Chicas pasando a otro tema tengo una idea pero no se si les valla a interesar

**Sango:** Hay amiga tu y tus idea, pero cual ?

**Kagome:** Espero que esta vez no nos metamos en ni un lió jajajajaj _[ todas las chicas rieron ante tal comentario ]_

**Ayame:** Bueno estaba pensando en que los chicos siempre tienen un detalle con nosotras y nosotras nunca emos echo nada por ellos y no se, se me habia ocurrido ir a sorprenderlos en su instituto

**Sango:** Ir a buscarlos ?

**Ayame:** Ir a buscarlos y luego dar un paseo ? No eso no esta muy trillado me refiero algo mas osado mas arriesgado algo que los sorprenda

**Rin:** Pero que ?

**Ayame:** Bueno se me ocurría _[ y comenzó a contar su plan ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas que no podían creer las cosas que se le ocurrían a la oji-verde ] _

**Kagome:** Pero tu estas loca ? Si nos descubren no solo nosotras estaremos en problemas ellos también

**Rin:** Hay ami me párese una excelente idea la verdad ellos si an echo mucho por nosotras y mínimo arriesgarnos un poquito por ellos

Las demás la miraban y no podían creer que ella la inocente Rin estuviera dispuesta a arriesgarse así por sorprender a su galán

**Sango:** Bueno si hacemos las cosas bien y con cuidado no creo que aya problemas

**Kagome:** Bueno esta bien me uno, Pero como cuando y a que hora

**Ayame:** Verán, Koga me ah comentado que ellos están en todas Las clases de deportes entonces en una de esas que son menos frecuentadas y sin tanto riesgo podríamos hacerlo

**Sango:** Ok hoy llamare a Miroku y le preguntare cuando tienen la clase de deportes que de junto con la hora de salida y esa seria una buena ocasión

**Kagome**: Hay chicas realmente estamos locas

**Rin:** Pero una gota de locura no le cae mal a nadie

Las chicas comenzaron a reír y se dirigieron a clases para continuar con su día y planear a la perfección su sorpresa para los chicos, al salir de clases las chicas se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su casa con una tarea que hacer para llevar acabo su plan, Sango por su lado llamo a Miroku para saber que día era el que tenían deporte junto con la hora de salida y el le dijo que el día jueves, estaban a lunes por lo tanto tenían hartos días para planear su locura, las demás chicas se juntaron en el centro a comprar materiales y otras cosas que necesitaban para ese día y luego se fueron a casa de Sango para organizar todo, hacer lo necesario y probarse este nuevo vestuario muy peculiar de por cierto definitivamente estas amigas estaban locas

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El día tan esperado por fin llego, ese día las chias se retiraron mas temprano de la escuela para poder organizar y llevar a cabo su plan En la casa de Rin, las chicas ultimaban detalles para el gran momento

**Rin:** Jajajajajajaja nos vemos de maravilla ni yo misma me reconozco

**Ayame:** Hay Kagome si que estas guapo eh jajajajajaja

**Kagome:** Lo siento pero ami me gusto Sanguito_ [ Mirándola y alzándole la ceja en señal de gustarle ] _

**Sango:** Siento desilusionarte pero me quedo con Rin jajajajajaja de verdad este ah sido uno de los planes mas locos de Ayame

**Ayame:** Ahhhh si sigo riéndome así creo que no podremos llevar a cabo nada jajajaja pero bueno chicas seriedad el cartel esta listo ?

**Rin:** Siii ! Las vestimentas como puedes aprecia también y estamos en la hora justa a si que ya tenemos que irnos

**Sango:** en unos 30 min mas ellos comienzan con su ultima clase que es la de deportes

**Kagome:** Ok entonces vamos

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia su destino, llegaron al instituto de los guapos muchachos y entraron saltando un muro con ayuda de una escalera, las chicas iban disfrazadas con el uniforme de aquella institución con su pelo amarrado para que se viera corto y ocultándolo con unas gorras, si, parecían hombres, el cartel que llevaban Sango y Kagome decía : Gracias por cada risa y lindos momentos su idea era entrar al camarin pegarlo donde lo pudieran ver y salir pero no contaban con uno que otro problema

**Sango:** Listo aquí creo que lo verán demás _[ parada al frente del cartel observándolo ]_

**Kagome:** _[ al lado de su amiga ]_ Si perfecto ahora vamos

Pero cuando se disponían a salir escucharon unos ruido, abrieron los ojos como plato no sabían que hacer se quedaron ahí estáticas y mas cuando vieron de quienes se trataba

**Inuyasha:** Hay no pensé que ese profesor nos diera el resto de tiempo libre _[ entrando a los camarines ]_

**Miroku:** Si es verdad pero mejor, así nos vamos a casa

Los chicos vieron el cartel y de inmediato comprendieron que era para ellos pues este venia firmado con el nombre de las 4 muchachitas

**Miroku:** Que lindas las chicas, pero como pudieron poner eso allí ?

**Inuyasha:** _[ Sacándose la polera para entrar a la ducha ]_ Pues alguna locura se les tiene que a ver ocurrido jajaja

Sesshomaru solo rió ante aquel cartel y Koga seguía preguntándose que como habían podido poner eso hay, los chicos siguieron conversando y dándose ideas de aquel asaña mientras se desvestían para bañarse, cuando ya estaban listo cada uno entro a una ducha pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que en cada una de estas habia una persona escondida

**Inuyasha:** _[Tapándose sus partes]_ Pero que diablos haces aquí

**Miroku:** Hey que paso amigo acaso eres gay

**Sesshomaru:**_ [ Alzo al supuesto chico del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de esta ]_ Que diablos te pas...

Pero antes de continuar al "chico" se le callo la gorra y grande fue su sorpresa

**Sesshomaru:** _[ envolviéndose en una toalla ]_ Rinn ! Pero que haces aquí

**Rin:** Lo siento te juro que no quería ver

Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku les sacaron las gorras a los otros 3 y se dieron cuenta de que no eran hombres si no las chicas

**Kagome:** Inuyasha tápate ! _[ grito la chica ] _

**Ayame:** Koga date la vuelta que no tienes vergüenza

**Sango:** Lo juro no quería ver perdón _[ tapándose los ojos ] _

Las niñas comenzaron a armar un pequeño alboroto solo se podía ver a los Chicos corriendo por toallas a las chicas tapándose los ojos y a un Miroku con la mejilla roja por poner la mano donde no debía, cuando estos estuvieron cubiertos las amigas solo podían pedir disculpas por lo que habían visto y con un notorio sonrojo en sus caras, de pronto se escucharon unas voces asercandose a los camarines que de seguro eran sus compañeros los 8 amigos quedaron de piedra hasta que ala peli-roja se le ocurrió una idea

**Ayame:** Venga, métanse a las duchas y nosotras nos meteremos con ustedes y nos agacharemos para que no nos vean

**Koga:** Y tu estas loca pretendes que me bañe contigo ahí

**Sango:** No seas mal pensado si no quieren que nos descubran y nos metamos en problemas mejor hagan lo que les decimos

**Kagome:** Pero primero hay que sacar el cartel

Inuyasha corrió saco el cartel lo enrollo y lo guardo, cada uno se metió a las duchas con su respectiva chica, entraron los compañeros y estos hicieron como si nada pasara, Inuyasha pensó en desquitarse de alguna forma porque Kagome lo había visto desnudo y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que echar a correr el agua

**Kagome:** _[ Dio un pequeño grito que alcanzo a ahogar con su mano y susurrando le dijo ]_ Cierra eso imbécil me estoy mojando entera

El oji-dorado hizo como que no oía y se puso a tararear sus amigos lo miraban divertidos y el muchacho les respondió con una mirada como diciendo " esta es mi venganza " los demás se miraron entre si y copiaron la idea de su amigo dejando todos correr el agua para Así empapar a las chicas, ellas quedaron sorprendidas, pero de alguna u otra manera sabían que lo merecían, pues ellas los habian visto desnudos, Los intrusos se fueron del camarin al escuchar la campana del termino de clases pues solo quedaba que su profesor les diera un trabajo y podían marcharse a sus casas, Sesshomaru salio de la ducha y cerro la puerta con pestillo para que nadie mas entrara y así poder sacar a las chicas de hay, ellas salieron de las duchas y parecían perritos mojados pues no les quedo ni un pelo sin ser empapado ellos solo reían ante aquel graciosa imagen

**Sango:** Ok ok pueden reírse esa fue su venganza

**Kagome:** Aja ya se desquitaron ahora, nos pueden decir como nos iremos así

**Ayame:** No pretenderán que andemos por la calle como perritos mojados

Los muchachos solo podían reír pues de verdad se veían muy graciosas

**Rin:** Ya dejen de reír y denos una solución ya que ustedes nos mojaron

**Koga:** jajajajja Ok es que de verdad se ven graciosas

**Miroku:** Si es la verdad pero tenemos que darles una solución

**Sesshomaru:** Nosotros tenemos nuestras polera de cambio de deporte y de seguro les quedaran como vestidos

**Inuyasha**: Así es, se ponen las poleras las sacamos por la ventana las llevamos al patio de atrás y cuando el profesor termine de darnos el trabajo las vamos a buscar y las llevamos a casa

**Miroku:** Inuyasha pero desde cuando tienes tan buenas ideas

**Inuyasha:** Cierra la boca, y pasemos le las camisetas a las chicas

Los chicos les dieron sus camisetas A las niñas y estas para poder estar seguras les pidieron a los chicos que se voltearan e hicieron grupos de dos, Sango y Kagome tapaban a Rin y Ayame con unas toalla para que se cambiaran y cuando estas estuvieron listas cambiaron de rol cuando Kagome y Sango estaban cambiándose Inuyasha y Miroku intentaban voltearse y se ganaban un regaño de Rin o Ayame así fue como pudieron terminar cuando los chicos pudieron voltear grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ni una de las amigas llevaba brazier pues habían tenido que quitárselo para no mojar las camisetas

**Sango:** _[ Cruzando sus brazos ala alturas de sus pechos acto que sus amigas copiaron ]_ Hey ya mirennos a los ojos pervertidos

**Kagome:** Ademas es culpa de ustedes que estemos así cochinos

**Koga:** Ya no discutan tanto y tomen esto

Los chicos les dieron polerones para que pudieran taparse mas

**Inuyasha:** Ok, nosotros iremos a dar la vuelta abran la ventana y las sacaremos por ahí

Los chicos salieron camino a la ventana y cuando estuvieron ahí comenzaron a sacar con cuidado a las chicas, primero fue Koga que con mucho cuidado y para que no se le viera nada saco a Ayame, Luego Miroku saco a Sango llego en turno de Sesshomaru que saco a Rin y por ultimo Inuyasha saco Kagome los chicos llevaron a las amigas a el árbol mas lejano y oculto que había luego Miroku e Inuyasha fueron a comprar cafés para las chicas y cuando llegaron les dijeron que no se movieran de ahí pues ellos iban y volvían para llevarlas a casa las chicas solo asintieron Y vieron alejarse a los 4 amigos

**Holaaaaa C: Queridos lectores, Si les gusta la historia dejen sus Reviws dándome ideas o personajes que les gustaría o si les gusta o no la historia, Les aviso que habrá Lemon pero mas adelante, pongo a los 8 personajes juntos porque esa es la idea del fic la amistad y compañerismo & gracias por seguirlo es mi primer fic un beso C:**


	6. Por una pelea

_L**ectores y Lectoras desde este cap hay lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono así que si no les gusta leerlo yo se los advertí C: que lo disfruten !**_

_[]_= Notas Autora sobre la historia

(´´)= Nota Autora personal

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 5: Por una pelea **

**Kagome:** Creo que el plan no salio tan mal después de todo jajajjaja

**Ayame:** La verdad hasta fue gracioso cuando salimos todas mojadas de las duchas

**Sango:** jajajaja siiii !

Las chicas conversaban amenamente cuando de pronto...

**¿? :** Que hacen aquí

**Sango:** _[ Alzo su mirada y se topo con 4 chicos ]_ Bueno nosotras... este solo...

**Ayame:** veníamos a buscar a unos amigos y nos ocurrió un accidente

**¿?**: Pero este es un instituto solo de hombres si las ven aquí se meterán en problemas

**Kagome:** Pero no nos van a delatar verdad ?

**¿?:** Bueno primero que nada déjenme presentarnos, Mi nombre es Hojo, _[ un chico alto delgado ojos y pelo castaños piel blanca]_ el es mi amigo Bankotsu_ [ Alto fornido moreno pelo largo y negro amarrado en una trensa y ojos grises ]_ el es Kinnosuke _[ alto, delgado con el cabello café amarrado a una pequeña coleta ojos cafés piel trigueña ]_ y el es Hakaku _[ Pelo corto moreno ojos verde y alto ]_

**Bankotsu:** Mucho gusto señoritas sus nombres son ? _[ no perdía de vista a Rin]_

**Ayame:** Un gusto mi nombre es Ayame, ella es Kagome, Rin y Sango _[ Apuntando a sus respectivas amigas ]_

**Rin:** Hola, y no nos delataran ?

**Hakaku:** No podríamos hacerle eso a unas señoritas tan bonitas _[ No le quitaba los ojos de encima a la peli-roja ]_

**Hojo:** _[ prácticamente se comía con la mirada a Kagome ]_ Pero con una condicion

**Sango:** Así y cual ?

**Kinnosuke:**_ [ Estaba encantado de sobre manera con Sango ]_ Pues que acepten una cita con nosotros

**Rin:** _[ Alzando una ceja en forma de disgusto ]_ Pero eso no es justo, prácticamente nos están obligando

**Hakaku:** No, no lo tomen asi, ademas si aceptan nos divertiremos mucho

**Kagome:** Bueno bueno esta bien pero solo 1 vez y solo si salimos todos juntos

**Hojo:** Ok entonces _[ Saco su celular y se lo paso a Kagome ]_ Anota tu numero y te llamo, pero quedemos mañana por la noches si?

**Sango**: Bueno esta bien entonces mañana, llama a Kagome y ella te dirá donde nos pasan a buscar

**Bankotsu:** Bueno entonces señoritas hasta mañana

Y así se alejaron, las chicas estaban impresionadas por lo patán que eran esos 4 mira que pedirles una cita a cambio de no delatarlas

**Sango:** Aishhh hombres así son los que detesto

**Kagome:** Si tienes razón pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a meter en otro problema a los chicos

**Rin:** Ademas tomemos lo como una salida de amigos

**Ayame:** Amigas, no hay que comentarle nada de esto a los chicos

**Sango:** Si Ayame tiene razón, con lo terco que son de seguro y van a reclamarles y los otros pueden delatarlos

**Ayame:** Tomemos esto como una paga hacia ellos por a verles echado pintura verde

**Sango:** Ok silencio chicas que ahí vienen

**Inuyasha**: Ok ya terminamos chicas nos vamos ?

**Miroku:** Ya no hay nadie afuera así que podemos salir con cuidado pero tranquilos

**Kagome:** Ok vamos !

Los chicos se dirigieron al estacionamiento y hay estaban los autos de Inuyasha y Koga el primero se iría con Kagome Sango y Miroku y el segundo con Ayame Rin y Sesshomaru, Inuyasha paso a dejar a Sango primero y cuando esta se bajo Miroku la siguió

**Miroku:** Sanguito que te párese si salimos mañana por la noche los dos ?

**Sango:** Lo siento, pero ya quedamos con las niñas y unos amigos _[ Sango se maldijo a ella misma hacia dentro por averle dicho eso ya que habían quedado en no contarles nada ]_

**Miroku:** Con que unos amigos eh

**Sango:** Si unos amigos _[ aparentando normalidad ]_ Es que hace mucho que no los vemos y bueno nos reuniremos mañana, pero que te párese si salimos el sábado

**Miroku:** Me estas pidiendo una cita ?

**Sango:**_ [ Rodo los ojos ]_ Si bueno dejemos lo así, Que me dices si o no

**Miroku:** Esta bien te llamo si preciosa

**Sango:** _[ Roja a mas no poder ]_ Bueno hasta el sábado adiós

**Inuyasha** continuo con su trayecto y llego a casa de Kagome esta miro a Miroku que aparentemente estaba dormido

**Kagome:** _[ Nerviosisima ]_ Bueno este... Adiós _[ No sabia que decir ni que hacer asi que le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se bajo del auto tan rápido que Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada ]_

**Miroku:** Muy bien galán veo que la traes loca

**Inuyasha:** _[ Dio un salto del susto pues pensó que su amigo aun dormía ]_ No me asustes así tarado, y tu no estabas durmiendo

**Miroku:** Hay me querido amigo tu no aprendes _[ Pasándose al asiento de adelante ]_ Bueno ya vamos quieres tengo algo que decirles pero cuando estemos todos

El peli-plata encendió el auto y tomo dirección a su depto, mientras Koga manejaba primero a casa de Ayame

**Koga:** _[ estacionando el auto ]_ Bueno ya llegamos

**Ayame:** Bueno gracias por traerme, y gracias por a verme prestado tu ropa

**Koga:** Bueno, Cuídate

**Ayame:** Tu igual _[ se acerco a el y le dio un fugaz beso en los labio y al igual que Kagome se bajo del auto y corrió hacia dentro de su casa ] _

**Sesshomaru:** O besas fatal o le das miedo jajaja _[ Dijo con un tono de burla que hizo reír a Rin ]_

**Koga:** Cierra la boca torpe _[ Encendio el auto y se dirigió ala casa de Rin y cuando llegaron... ]_

**Rin:** Bueno gracias Koga por traerme

**Koga:** De nada Rin

Ella se bajo seguida por Sesshomaru, se puso en puntita de pies y le dio un dulce beso en los labios al guapo muchacho

**Sesshomaru:** Pensé que arias como tus amigas

**Rin:** Pues ya ves que no, nos vemos

**Sesshomaru:** Nos vemos

El chico se subió al auto y sin mas palabras se dirigieron a su destino al llegar, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de su depto entro dejo sus cosas y de dirigió al de alado donde estaban sus amigos y hermano

**Inuyasha:** Ya Miroku que es eso que nos tenias que decir a todos juntos

**Miroku:** Amigos tenemos competencia

**Koga:** eh ? De que o que ?

**Miroku:** Hoy cuando me despedí de Sango le dije que saliéramos mañana en la noche y me rechazo

**Inuyasha:** Jah! eso es normal corre peligro si sale sola contigo

**Miroku:** Cállate y déjame terminar, ella me rechazo porque dijo que ella con sus amigas osea Rin [_ Miro a Sessh]_ Ayame _[ Miro a Koga ]_ y Kagome _[ Miro a Inu ]_ van a salir con unos "Amigos" _[ haciendo las comillas con los dedos Y diciendo esta palabra con un tono de voz agudo ] _

A los 3 les hirvió la sangre, pero lo trataron de disimular

**Koga**: Y eso que ellas son libres de salir con quienes quieran

**Miroku:** Y dejarlas así nada mas, que acaso perdieron la cordura

**Inuyasha:** El sarnoso tiene razón que hagan lo que quieran

**Miroku:** Bueno entonces si ellas salen con amigos nosotros saldremos con amigas

**Sesshomaru:** y que amigas pervertido tu no tienes amigas

**Miroku:** Pues si tengo observen_ [ Saco un pape lito con un numero ]_ es el numero de Shimma se acuerdan de las 4 chicas que se nos acercaron el día del festival

**Inuyasha:** Y eso que ami no me interesa

**Miroku:** Solo saldremos con ellas como pago a las otras por preferir a sus amigos antes que nosotros

**Koga:** Venganza dices tu ?

**Sesshomaru:** Eso me párese infantil

**Miroku:** Bueno chicos sacarle un poco de celos a las chicas no estaría mal o si ?

**Inuyasha:** Bueno la verdad yo me uno, si me gustaría ver la cara de furia de Kagome

**Koga:** Hey ahí que tener en cuenta que las 4 están locas y celosas serán peores

**Miroku:** Bueno pero una gota de divercion y locura no matan a nadie

**Sesshomaru:** Bueno esta bien pero, no me voy a acostar con tus amiguitas Ok

**Koga:** Si el tiene razón yo tampoco me voy a acostar con ninguna

**Inuyasha:** Si yo tampoco

**Miroku:** Calma querubines solo saldremos la pasaremos bien las iremos a dejar a las casas como los caballeros que somos y luego nos vendremos y eso seria

**Inuyasha:** Bueno entonces si es asi si

Miroku tomo su teléfono y llamo a Shimma...

**Shimma**: Entonces cuando nos vemos ?

**Miroku:** te párese mañana en la noche ?

**Shimma:** Y porque no el sábado ?

**Miroku:** Pues porque ese día es día familiar_ [ No se le ocurrió mejor escusa ]_

**Shimma:** Bueno Ok yo le llamare amis amigas anotaste bien la dirección?

**Miroku:** Si, mañana las pasaremos a buscar ahí a las 9 buenas noches. _[Colgó sin esperar respuesta, ella era una mujer muy linda y sexy pero no podía dejar de pensar en su Sango]_

**Inuyasha**: Así que día familiar eh

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Feh! Se notaba que es muy empalagosa, no dejaba de hacer preguntas

**Koga:** Ja! Imagínense como deben ser las amigas

**Miroku:** Vamos muchachos es cosa de acostumbrarnos ademas saldremos un par de horas nada mas

**Sesshomaru:** Ojala porque o sino estarás en problemas _[ esbozo una pequeña sonrisa con la cual hizo que a sus amigos se les pusieran los pelos de punta]_

_ ** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Shimma:**_ [al fono con Kikyo]_ Así como lo oyes me dijo que mañana en la noche nos pasarían a buscar a las 9 aquí ami casa

**Kikyo:** Genial, ocurrió mas rápido de lo que esperaba _[ en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa triunfadora]_

**Shimma:** Así es así que hay que avisarle a las demás y buscar nuestro mejor atuendo, bueno nos vemos mañana buenas noches

**Kikyo:** Ok hasta mañana _[Colgó]_ ._- Hay Inuyasha seras mio cueste lo que cueste -._

**OooooooooooooooooooO**

**Kagome:** Que queeeeee ?

**Sango:** Amigas lo siento se me escapo y no pude remediarlo

**Rin:** Bueno no sean tan duras chicas a Cualquiera pudo averle ocurrido ademas no es tan grave

**Ayame:** Bueno ya que, Rin tiene razón, espero que no se lo tomen a mal

**Kagome:** Ahí ojala, pero con lo cabeza dura que son uno nunca sabe

**Sango:** Chicas que vamos hacer hoy después de clases la verdad no tengo ganas de pensar en la salida con esos patanes

**Kagome:** Ahí yo tampoco pasemos a buscar sus cosas y luego nos vamos a mi casa y así se quedan a dormir ahí les párese ?

**Rin:** Si buena idea mi familia no esta y lo que menos quiero es quedarme sola te importa si me quedo todo el fin de semana ?

**Kagome:** Para nada, mi mama las adora y estará feliz

**Ayame:** Mi mama no tendrá problemas así que yo me apunto por todo el fin de semana

**Sango:** Yo también voy, pero el sábado tengo una cita con Miroku _[ esto ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro pero sus amigas alcanzaron a escucharlo ]_

**Kagome:** Queeeeeee ! _[ Comenzó a gritar y saltar de la emoción ]_

**Rin:** Hay amiga y recién nos cuentas ?

**Sango:** Bueno solo quedamos ayer

**Ayame:** Decidido nos quedaremos en casa de Kagome el sábado te arreglaremos para tu cita Ok

**Sango:** Me párese perfecto, Kagome no te molesta si le digo a Miroku que después me pase a dejar a tu casa ?

**Kagome:** Como preguntas tonterías, ¡ Claro que no me molesta ! Así es mejor para que nos cuentes todo con lujo de detalles

**Rin:** Y esperamos que sean buenas noticias

**Ayame:** Chicas pasando a otro tema, ya falta solo 1 semana para que se acaben las clases y estaba pensando que después de la cita al Ginecólogo podríamos Ir a mi casa de la playa a relajarnos que les párese

**Rin:** 2 cosas 1: Cuando tenemos cita y porque no nos dijiste nada y 2 me párese perfecto

**Ayame:** Hay lo siento se me había olvidado, Si tenemos cita todas el miercoles que viene y el sabado podriamos irnos a la playa

**Sango:** EL MIÉRCOLES ? TAN PRONTO ? _[ las chicas pusieron cara de horror ]_

**Kagome:** Ahí pero como se te olvida decirnos algo así eh, y lo de la playa me parece perfecto.

**Rin:** Bueno entonces decidido el sábado nos iremos a relajar

**Sango:** Es increíble que ya aya pasado 1 mes desde que conocimos a los chicos

**Ayame:** Y es increíble que aun así nos sigan aguantando y preocupándose por nosotras

**Sango:** Si la verdad pobresitos les ah ocurrido mas cosas en este ultimo mes que en toda su vida jajaja

**Rin:** Un mes eh jajajaja un mes desde que nos emborrachamos, un mes desde que Kagome y Ayame hicieron propuestas que jamas en su vida hubiesen echo _[ Las dos mencionadas enrojecieron al instante ]_ un mes desde que Sango casi fue ultrajada _[ A ella se le erizo la piel y frunció el ceño automáticamente al recordarlo ]_ y un mes desde que conocí al príncipe de hielo

**Ayame:** _[ en forma de susurro le dijo a sus amigas ]_ Esta si que esta enamorada

Las chicas comenzaron a reír y siguieron con su día normal, Sono el timbre entraron a clases y cuando estas terminaron, se encaminaron a sus respectivas casa para buscar sus cosas y avisarles a sus padres, cuando llegaron a casa de Kagome la madre de esta las recibió con un caluroso Abrazo

**Sra Hig:** Mis niñas que gusto verlas en casa vienen a quedarse verdad

**Sango:** Si tia vinimos a darle molestias el fin de semana

**Sra Hig:** Ninguna molestia saben cuanto me gusta que le hagan compañía a mi Kagome

**Kagome:** Así es, mama de por cierto quería pedirte permiso para el próximo sábado ir a la playa unas semanas con las chicas

**Sra Hig:** Unas semanas solas ?

**Ayame:** Si iremos 3 Semanas pero no se preocupe iremos con unos guardaespaldas que contrato mi mama y aparte del personal de servicio así que sola solas no estaremos

**Sra Hig:** Bueno eso me deja mas tranquila pero igual hablare con tus padres querida

**Ayame:** Ni un problema tía

**Sra Hig:** y también me gustaría hablar con los de Rin y Sango para que todos estemos mas tranquilos, no es fácil dar permiso así como así a 4 muchachitas de 16 años para que hagan un viaje tan largo y solas

**Kagome:** Bueno mama si eso te tranquiliza las chicas vendrán el lunes cada una con su respectiva mama si ?

**Sra Hig:** Me párese perfecto así aprovecho de saludar a mis amigas que hace mucho no las veo

**Rin:** Ven chicas tenemos a quien salir tan unidas

Las chicas rieron amen amente mientras conversaban con la Sra Higurashi y ella les contaba anécdotas de ella con sus madres cuando eran jóvenes, las chicas escuchaban con mucha atención y divercion pues no podían creer las cosas que hacia sus mamas cuando tenían su edad a su se les paso un buen rato de la tarde hasta que tuvieron que subir para comenzar a arreglarse pues no tardarían en Llegar por ellas, cuando estuvieron en el cuarto de Kagome se veían bastante desanimadas se bañaron se vistieron y...

**Rin:** Vamos chicas se que no es de nuestro agrado pero solo falta media hora para que nos pasen a buscar _[ Lleva unos pitillos de mezclilla claros un top amarillo y unas plataformas que eran infaltables del mismo color su pelo iba suelto ]_

**Kagome:** Si es verdad bueno ya estamos vestidas ahora a maquillarnos un poco _[ Lleva unos pitillos negros un top con mangas pero con los hombros al descubierto blanco y unas plataformas del mismo color su pelo va recogido en una trensa espiga atrás y su flequillo recto ]_

**Sango:** Hay muchachas esta salida no me anima nada de nada _[ Lleva unos pitillos rojo opaco un top parecido al de Kagome pero con mangas cortas color negro y unas plataformas rojas como los pantalones su pelo va suelto con una trensa rodeando su frente ]_

**Ayame:** Vamos chicas la pasaremos bien, no nos iremos a acostar con ellos mas bien iremos a distraernos un poco, no podemos girar al rededor de lo otros chicos siempre _[ Lleva unos pitillos azul y un top straples color rosa pálido que deja al aire su pequeño ombligo y unas plataformas del color del top su pelo también va suelto ]_

Kagome puso un poco de música para subir los ánimos y así comenzaron a maquillarse mientras se tiraban chistes y reían lograron subir los ánimos y cada una tomo su bolso sobre y cuando estaban por bajar escucharon el timbre y luego a la mama de Kagome avisando que sus citas Habían llegado y así salieron se subieron a dos autos y salieron camino al centro para buscar a que bar irían, Bueno no había mucho donde elegir pues ellas eran aun menores de edad y eran pocos los vares que las dejaban entrar _(' Bueno la verdad ni idea si existen ese tipo de bares pero dejemos lo así xD ')_ cuando por fin encontraron 1 se pusieron en la fila para esperar a entrar,

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Recién comenzaba la noche y ellos ya estaban fastidiados cuando las pasaron a buscar, los hicieron esperar 30 min mas y cuando decidieron bajar ellos quedaron impresionados pues todas vestían mini faldas que se les veía prácticamente todo y top que solo les tapaban las lolas (_' Que mala soy pero las odio perdón por hacerlas ver como zorras pero esa es la idea jejeje ')_ salieron de la casa y se subieron cada una en un auto Kikyo iba con Inuyasha Koga con Kanna Shimma con Miroku y Kagura con Sesshomaru, llegaron al centro y comenzaron a buscar un bar pues ellas también eran menores de edad como sus otras "amigas" , De pronto Inuyasha le dio un codazo a Miroku el lo miro y vio que su amigo apuntaba algo siguió su dedo y se quedo plasmado al ver a las 4 chicas con esas ropas tan ajustadas tan hermosas como siempre con 4 pelafustanes que quien sabe que intenciones tenían con ellas así que no lo pensó 2 veces y dijo...

**Miroku:** Vamos aya _[ Apuntando el bar donde ya habían entrado las 4 chicas ]_

**Koga**: Y porque a ese? _[No se había percatado de que las niñas estaban ahí]_

Inuyasha hizo a un lado a Koga y a Sesshomaru disculpándose con sus acompañantes, les explico todo

**Inuyasha:** Hey estúpidos acabo de ver a las muchachas entrar ahí con 4 tipos, ademas iban vestidas muy provocadoras

**Koga:** Queeeeee ! Entonces vamos ahí _[ Se imagino a Ayame vestida con un mini vestido como el que uso cuando la conoció y le hirvió la sangre del coraje ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Bueno no es por celos _[ trataba de escusarse, pues al escuchar las palabras de su hermano también se imagino a Rin vestida como el primer día y eso no le gustaba nadita ]_ pero si vamos no tenemos la mínima idea de que intentan hacerles

Se acercaron de nuevo al grupo y se encaminaron hacia el bar, cuando por fin pudieron entrar intentaron divisar a las 4 amigas hasta las lo lograron, las vieron sentadas en una mesa muy amenamemte conversando, para la tranquilidad de los muchachos no Habían vasos frente a ellas pero si frente a sus acompañantes, divisaron una mesa justo alado de ellas y se encaminaron para aya, cuando las chicas los vieron no lo podían creer...

**Ayame:** ejehm.. Chicos nos disculpan tenemos que ir al tocador y volvemos

**Hojo:** No se demoren para que bailemos

Las chicas se levantaron y les dieron unas miradas asesinas a los muchachos, estos se quedaron embobados viendo lo guapas que se veían con esos pantalones apretados y los top que les marcaban la pequeña cintura y su plano vientre a la perfección ademas esos zapatos les hacías ver unas piernas kilométricas sencillamente se veían Espectacular, cuando las chicas llegaron al baño...

**Kagome:** A no ahora si que se pasaron de la ralla

**Ayame:** Son unos infelices de lo peor y ademas no pudieron encontrar peores acompañantes que Kanna y su grupo de zorras

**Rin:** Vamos chicas no podemos demostrarnos asi tenemos que estar tranquilas y felices o si no su ego se ira a las nubes

**Sango:** Es verdad chicas, ahora salgamos y nos divertiremos como nunca Ok

**Ayame:** Si bien dicho después tendrán que darnos muchas explicaciones

Dicho esto ultimo las amigas se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaban y pidieron unas cervezas, los chicos al percatarse que ellas habian pedido alcohol se alarmaron y decidieron no perder las de vista

**Hojo:** Kagome quieres bailar

**Kagome:** Si vamos _[ le dedico su mejor sonrisa ]_

Los demás copiaron el ejemplo de hojo y sacaron a bailar a las jovencitas, los 4 muchachos que veían esa escena con rabia sacaron a bailar a sus respectivas parejas ala cual aceptaron con gusto, llegaron a la pista de baile y se pusieron justo alado de donde bailaban las otras chicas, Kikyo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pues no era tonta y le hizo una señal a sus amigas para que vieran que ahí estaban sus rivales, las 3 chicas no tardaron en darse cuenta y el coraje se les subió a la cabeza, las 4 comenzaron a bailarle a los chicos muy sensualmente y ellos solo estaban pendientes de lo que hacían las otras de pronto se escucho un grito del animador ¡** VAMOS AMIGOS AHORA TODO CAMBIAMOS DE PAREJA !** Bingoo ! Se armo un Alboroto y los amigos solo buscaban a las 4 chicas, Inuyasha se percato que un joven bastante ebrio le bailaba a Kagome y ella estaba con cara de asco sin poder hacer nada, el peli-plata lo saco de un tiro y tomo a la azabache por la cintura apegandola a su cuerpo, por suerte de Koga estaba justamente alado de Ayame así que la tomo del brazo y la atrajo asia el, Sesshomaru alzo a Rin en brazos y se metió entre la gente para que nadie los molestara y Miroku tomo a Sango por la mano y apego la espalda de la castaña a su pecho acto que la tomo por sorpresa, pero no le desagrado.

**Inuyasha:** Asi que con amigos eh

**Kagome:** Pues tu no te quedas atrás

**Inuyasha:** Nosotras salimos con ellas porque sabíamos que ustedes saldrían con esos peleles

**Kagome:** Así pues no te creo _[esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono alto y bastante molesto]_

**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh! _[ fue la única respuesta que tuvo el en ese momento ]_

Siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música

**Koga:** No te párese que es pantalón se te apega mucho al cuerpo_ [ Le dijo esto con celos y susurrándole en el oído cosa que le provoco a la chica que las piernas le temblaran ]_

**Ayame:** Pues no fíjate, me quedan bastante bien, ademas yo que tu me fijaría en la facha de tu AMIGUITA pues ella no se ve muy decente que digamos

**Koga:** Celosa ?

**Ayame:** Jah! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.

Por otro lado de la pista

**Miroku:** Sigue en pie nuestra cita ?

**Sango:** No debería

**Miroku:** Vamos Sanguito, solo salimos con ellas para darles celos

**Sango:** Así ? Pues ve a decirle mentiras a la zorra esa

**Miroku:** No estés celosa, solo tengo ojos para ti

**Sango:** _[ se puso roja como tomate ]_ Aja! No te creo, pero si sigue en pie nuestra cita  
Y nuestros últimos amigos que mas que paliar paresia que se extrañaron bastante

**Sesshomaru:** _[ Separándose de los labios de la peli-negra ]_ porque salieron con esos idiotas

**Rin:** Bueno si te digo la verdad prometes no hacer nada ?

**Sesshomaru:** Según la verdad que sea

**Rin:** Bueno entonces no te digo nada

**Sesshomaru:** Bueno bueno Ok te lo prometo

**Rin:** Bueno, ese día que nos dejaron bajo un árbol en su instituto se nos acercaron ellos y nos dijeron que si nos encontraban nos meteríamos en problemas, entonces le preguntamos si nos delatarían y ellos dijeron que no pero con la condicion que saliéramos hoy

**Sesshomaru:** Así que las amenazaron con eso?

**Rin:** Bueno no fue una amenaza, solo una escusa

**Sesshomaru:** Da igual, lo que se merecen es que les rompamos la cara

**Rin:** Me prometiste que no arias nada Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru:** Ok ! _[ Solo dijo eso, pues la verdad no pensaba quedarse callado o sin hacer nada ] _

Cada uno volvió a su mesa con sus acompañantes pero las miraditas no se hacían esperar

**Kagome:** voy al baño ya regreso _[ se paro y se dirigió al baño, Kikyo al verla hizo lo mismo ]_

En el baño...

**Kikyo:** Hey tu... como te llames que pretendes eh ?

**Kagome:** _[ levanto su rostro pues bebía agua del lavadero y por el espejo pudo notar que se trataba de Kikyo, esbozo una sonrisa pues Ya se imaginaba el motivo por el cual estaba allí ]_ Divertirme, acaso eso no es lo que se hace en estos lugares ?

**Kikyo:** No te hagas la chistosita con migo, se perfectamente que estas siguiendo a Inuyasha y te advierto el es mio

**Kagome:** _[ al escuchar la sarta de estupideces que decía la pálida mujer no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas ]_ jajajaja que buen chiste jajaja tu si que estas loca verdad

**Kikyo:** No le veo lo gracioso, _[Cada vez mas molesta ]_ Mmmh bueno era de esperarse que una zorra fácil como tu anduviera desesperada por encamarse con alguien [_ Se cruzo de brazos ]_

**Kagome:** _[ al oír eso la ira se le fue a la cabeza y sin saber en que momento le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que la hizo voltear la cara y le grito]_ NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A REFERIRTE AMI A SI MAS BIEN ESOS TÉRMINOS SON PERFECTOS PARA DESCRIBIRTE A TI ZORRA!

Y sin mas que decir salio del baño echa una furia se dirigió a su mesa y les dijo a las chicas que ella se iría, sus amigas les respondieron con un " Entonces vamos " se preocuparon al ver a la chica tan encolerizada pero ya abría tiempo de comverzar con ella, las muchachas se pararon y Sango sin que la azabache se diera cuenta se dirigió a donde estaba el peli-plata y le dijo " algo le paso a Kagome " este se preocupo le dijo a sus amigos y salieron detrás de las chicas los acompañantes de cada uno salieron también con el resto, alas chicas las irían a dejar los jóvenes con los que llegaron, se iban dirigiendo al estacionamiento cuando se escucho Un Kagome, la chica se volteo para ver que se acercaban los 4 muchachos

**Inuyasha:** Hey espera [ La azabache se detuvo y el la alcanzo ] Que fue lo que paso hay adentro [ justo en ese momento atrás de el se encontraba Kikyo llorando abrazada de sus amigas ]

**Kagome:** Pues pregúntale a tu amiguita

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha ella fue la que me golpeo

**Inuyasha:**_ [ abrió los ojos como plato al igual que todos los demás ]_ es verdad ?

**Kagome:** Pues si pero no me quedo de otra ella fue la que me insulto

**Kikyo:** No no te insulte solo dije la verdad _[ le caían las lagrimas de cocodrilo ]_

**Kagome:** Cual verdad tarada lo único que sabes es escupir veneno

**Sango:** Hey ya Kikyo todos nos dimos cuenta que seguiste a Kagome al baño solo para fastidiarla

**Inuyasha**: Ya basta de discutir vamos Kagome te llevare a casa

**Kikyo:** Pero si tu viniste con migo

**Hojo:** hey lo siento pero la señorita vino con migo por lo tanto yo la llevare a casa

**Sesshomaru:** Ni lo sueñes nosotros llevaremos a las chicas a casa, ni muerto las dejo con ustedes

**Bankotsu:** y quien eres tu para decidir eh

**Sesshomaru:** Ni siquiera lo discutan, ya me entere que amenazaron a las chicas con delatarlas si no salían con ustedes

Los 3 amigos dirigieron la mirada hacia el oji-dorado pues no podían creer lo que este decía

**Miroku:** Que dices ? _[ Dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas y estas solo asintieron]_

**Koga:** Como se les ocurre hacer semejante estupidez y ustedes _[ dirigiéndose a las chicas ]_ porque no nos dijieron nada

**Sango:** Bueno chicos calma, lo que pasa es que no queríamos meterlos en problemas

**Ayame:** Ya se an metido en bastantes por culpa de nosotras

**Inuyasha:** Apesar de eso deberían aver confiado en nosotros

**Rin:** Bueno chicos ya sera mejor que nos vamos a casa por ahora están los aires bastante calientes

**Hojo:** Kagome vamos te llevare _[ dijo esto tomando a la azabache por la muñeca ]_

**Inuyasha:** _[ soltó a Kagome del agarre del chico ]_ No la vuelvas a tocar en tu vida !

**Hojo:** ah no y quien me lo impide ?

**Inuyasha:** Escúchame bien Imbécil su vuelves a tan solo mirarla te voy a romper la cara

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome por el brazo y la llevaba a su carro lo mismo hacían los demás cuando el peli-plata sintió un empujón que lo mando directo al suelo el chico se levanto y hundió su puño en la cara de su agresor bankotsu se acerco a levantar a su amigo y dijo

**Bankotsu:** Que te pasa imbécil

**Inuyasha:** Que paso, ahora tu amigo tiene guardaespaldas ? _[ esbozando una arrogante sonrisa ] _

**Koga:** Ya Inuyasha no vale la pena paliarse con esta patota de ineptos

**Kinnosuke:** A quien le llamas así eh idiota

**Sesshomaru:** Tienes algún problema descerebrado

**Hakaku:** Pues si ellas vinieron con nosotros y ustedes con ellas _[ apuntando en grupo de Kikyo ]_

**Kagome:** Bueno chicos no vamos a paliar por eso

**Kikyo:** Cierra la boca estúpida todo esto es culpa tuya _[ se lanzo a golpear a Kagome ]_

Las chicas cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a jalarse los pelos la azabache se subió arriba de Kikyo y comenzó a darle Cachetadas, Kagura al ver eso se lanzo a Kagome para jalarla del pelo y Sango salio en defensa de su amiga y así comenzaron a pelearse todas las jovencitas, los michahos por su lado trataban de separarlas pero era imposible Sesshomaru al ver que Bankotsu trataba de separar a Rin de Shimma tomandola por la cintura sintio que le hervía la sangre y se lanzo a este a separarlo así quedo la grande todos peliandose con todos los vecinos de los lugares comenzaron a llamar a la policía y no tardaron mucho en llegar, separaron primero a las mujeres y Sango Kagome Rin y Ayame fueron a ayudar a Inuyasha y los demás cuando ya todos estuvieron calmado

**Oficial:** Vamos tendré que llevármelos a todos al calabozo

**Kikyo:** Porque a todos ellas son las que comenzaron con esto

**Kagome:** Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión

**Hojo:** Señor oficial, disculpe que le hable así, pero nosotros salimos para ir a dejar a nuestras acompañantes a sus casas y ellos salieron tras de nosotros para buscar pleito

**Ayame:** No mientas tonto tu fuiste quien golpeo a Inuyasha primero y el solo se defendió

**Oficial:** Bueno bueno jovencitos primero que nada ustedes _[ Apuntando a hojo y sus amigos ]_ Tendrán que ir al hospital para sanar esas heridas y van a poner algún tipo de denuncia ? Por la manera en que están creo que salieron perdiendo _[ el oficial se burlaba descaradamente de ellos ]_ en cuanto a ustedes me los tendré que llevar lo siento

**Ayame** : a todos ?

**Oficial:** si señoritas a todos y a ustedes también pues por el Aspecto de esas señoritas fueron ustedes las agresoras

Sango: Solo nos defendimos no puede llevarnos por eso

**Oficial:** Si puedo, mentanlos en los carros _[le dijo a los oficiales que estaban con el]_

Metieron a los 8 chicos en un carro y a las 4 chicas en otro, Kikyo y sus amigas tomaron un taxi para irse a sus casas, el carro de los chicos primero paso al hospital y dejo a 4 de sus ocupantes, Hojo y sus amigos pasaron a curar sus heridas y luego a sus casas porque no iban a poner ni una denuncia pues los otros chicos tampoco lo harían, los demás llegaron a la estación de policías y les dijeron que estarían ahí hasta las 5 de la tarde del otro día así que tenían una llamada cada uno para avisarles a sus familias, primero fue el turno de las chicas Kagome llamo a su mama y le explico la situación ella se enojo un poco pero luego comprendió y le dijo que al otro día iría temprano a dejarles ropa mas cómoda y comida la azabache le pidió también que no le avisara a las mamas de las chicas pues se enojarían mucho y no las dejarían irse de vacaciones la mama acepto pero les dijo que les daría un buen sermón cuando las soltaran, luego fue el turno de los chicos, los peli-plata no querían llamar a sus padres pues estos eran capaces de llevárselos fuera del país Miroku por su lado sabia de la sercania de sus padres con los Taisho por lo tanto tampoco quería avisarle a los suyos asi que fue Koga quien llamo a su papa pues su mama podía morirse de un patatús si se enteraba, Su papa al Enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, solo rió y le dijo " ese es mi campeón" pues el le comento que se pusieron a pelear por defender a sus novias también le dijo lo mismo que la mama de Kagome, Que al otro día temprano les llevaría ropa a todos y comida y que cuando salieran iba a hablar con ellos seriamente cuando, terminaron sus llamadas comenzaron a hablar

**Inuyasha**: Realmente es gracioso estar en esta situación jajajaj

**Koga:** La verdad fue mas gracioso ver a las gallinas pedir porque no los trajeran aquí Jah

**Inuyasha:** Si no hubiese sido por esos estúpidos

**Kagome:** Callate TONTOOOO ! como puedes estar tan tranquilo estamos aquí por su culpa _[ Le gritaba pues estaban en la celda de enfrente a la de ellos ]_

**Koga:** Culpa de nosotros ? La culpa es de ustedes por aver salido con esos peleles

**Sango:** Así pues nosotras no fuimos las únicas que salimos con idiotas, ustedes no que quedaron atrás con sus Zorras

**Sesshomaru:** Pues si nos hubiesen dicho antes que esos estúpidos las amenazaron para salir con ellos se hubiese solucionado de otra manera

**Ayame:** Así pues nosotras lo hicimos para no meterlos en problemas, Ustedes salieron con ellas porque querían

**Miroku:** No nos dejaron otra opción ustedes nos orillaron hacer eso

**Rin:** Así ahora resulta que tenemos la culpa de todo estupidoooooooos

Las chicas se separaron de la reja y se sentaron hablar entre ellas y los chicos intentaban escuchar disimuladamente

**Kagome:** Ojala y esto no nos arruine nuestro plan de ir de vacaciones

**Lectores lamento informarles que estaré ausente un par de días, Mandaran a arreglar mi pc y por lo tanto tardare unos días en actualizar, pero volveré C: Gracias a la gente que lee mi fic 3**


	7. Citas y Confuciones

_L**ectores y Lectoras desde este cap hay lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono así que si no les gusta leerlo yo se los advertí C: que lo disfruten !**_

_[]_= Notas Autora sobre la historia

(´´)= Nota Autora personal

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 7: Citas y Confuciones**

La noche transcurrió y no se dirigieron palabra alguna solo se lanzaban una que otra mirada pero nada mas, al otro día temprano llego la Sra Higurashi y también se hizo presente el papa de Koga hablaron con los oficiales claro separados pies no sabían que sus hijos se conocían, ingresaron juntos detrás de un oficial que los condujo hasta las celdas donde se encontraban los revoltosos, la Sra Higurashi saludo a las niñas muy alegre y les entrego un bolso con ropa deportiva para cada una y una canasta con comida pues aun les quedaba bastante tiempo hay

**Sra Hig:** Hay mis niñas en que lió se metieron eh

**Kagome:** Lo siento mama _[ bajo su vista pues pensó que su mama estaba desilusionada de ella ]_

**Sra Hig:** No hija no te sientas apenada _[ le mostró una sonrisa iluminadora como era costumbre en ella ]_ No podías siempre ser la hija perfecta ademas es una locura de adolescentes

**Ayame:** Tía perdón por meterla en estos embrollos

**Sango:** Si, la verdad es que estamos todas apenadas con usted

**Sra Hig:** Bueno niñas nunca se habían metido en problemas y es la primera vez así que dejen la pena de lado y anímense

**Rin:** Gracias por ser tan comparecencia

**Kagome:** Si mama realmente eres la mejor

**Sra Hig:** Bueno mis niñas las dejo solo me dejaron pasar para traerles esto, las vendré a buscar cuando salgan y hablaremos en casa si

**Kagome:** Si mama y gracias denuevo eres la mejor

**Rin,San,Aya:** Graciiiias !

La señora se dirigió a la salida mientra tanto con los chicos

**Papa Kog:** Muchachos no me Enorgullece que esten aca, pero si me alegro que aya sido por una buena causa

**Koga:** Gracias papa

**Miroku:** Si gracias por avernos ayudado

**Papa Ko:** No me quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondría mi buen amigo Taisho si se enterara que sus hijos están presos jajajajajaja seria muy gracioso

**Sesshomaru:** Yo creo que moriría de la desesperación jajaja

**Inuyasha:** Pero no le contara nada verdad ?

**Papa Ko:** No no lo are lo prometo, pero si tendremos una charla cuando salgan, apropósito tomen _[ les entrego unos bolsos con comida y ropa mas cómoda ]_ lo único mas como que encontré fueron ropa de deportes así que eso les traje y cuando salgan los vendré a buscar para llevarlos a recoger los coches, ahora me rengo que ir solo me dejaron pasar para traerles estas cosas

**Koga:** Bueno papa gracias

El papa de Koga se despidió y se marcho sin percatarse las que señoritas que miro por largo rato eran las causantes de que estuviera hay su hijo con sus amigos

**Miroku:** _[ apoyado en la reja de su celda ]_ Sanguito,

La castaña hacia la que no escuchaba y lo ignoraba pero este seguía insistiendo

**Miroku:** Hey preciosa se que me escuchas no me ignores que me partes el corazón

**Sango:** _[ se acerco a la reja ]_ Que quieres

**Miroku:** Quería proponerte que dejáramos nuestra salida para mañana pues hoy saldremos muy tarde de aqui y yo quiero aprovechar el día completo contigo

**Sango:** Bueno esta bien lo mismo te iba a proponer yo

**Miroku:** eres un ángel mi bella sango

Esta solo se sonrojo y se alejo de la Reja para ir adonde sus amigas que estaban en un dilema

**Kagome:** Y como se supone que nos cambiaremos el guardia dijo que no podíamos salir de aquí amenos que fuera estrictamente necesario

**Ayame:** Bueno pues entonces tendremos que cambiarnos aquí

**Sango**: Y como ?

**Rin:** Pues ya se tres de nosotras aremos cortina con nuestras chaquetas mientras una se cambia y así lo aremos todas

**Sango:** Y si se nos ve algo?

**Ayame:** tendremos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado no tenemos otra opción

Los chicos comían mientras tanto hasta que se dieron cuenta que Rin Sango y Kagome hacían una especie de cortina mientras Ayame tomaba sus cosas para cambiarse ropa

**Miroku:** Hey miren las chicas darán un espectáculo de desnudismo [ dijo esto en forma de susurro solo para que sus amigos lo oyeran ]

**Koga:** A ni uno se le ocurra mirar quedo claro

**Inuyasha:** Hay si el lobito esta celoso

**Koga:** Bueno entonces cuando se cambie Kagome yo también mirare

**Inuyasha:** Que ni se te pase por la mente entendiste

**Miroku:** Cálmense cachorros y disfruten del espectáculo

Ayame intentaba cambiarse pero era bastante difícil, primero se saco los pantalones y los lanso cuando Koga los vio salir volando se atraganto con un pedazo de manzana que estaba comiendo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al imaginarse a la peli-roja solo en bragas

**Miroku:** No te estés imaginando cosas pervertido o si no te dará un derrame cerebral

**Ayame** logro ponerse sus calsas de deportes y sus zapatillas luego siguió con la parte de arriba se saco su top Y se puso una polera manga corta y un sweter **_(' Chicos imagínense los típicos trajes de calsas que usamos para hacer ejercicios ')_** Luego continuo Rin

**Sesshomaru:** Al que se le ocurra mirar esta muerto

Los chicos voltearon la cara inmediatamente pues la mirada que les dio el oji-dorado fue bastante tétrica, La peli-negra hizo el mismo ritual que su amiga comenzó por quitarse los pantalones y ponerse las calsas y las zapatillas luego continuo por la parte de arriba, luego le siguió la azabache

**Inuyasha:** Tápense los ojos libidinosos ni crean que la verán en poca ropa

**Koga:** Celoso perrucho ?

**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh! _[Fue lo único que pudo decir pues si estaba que ardía de celos]_

La azabache hizo lo mismo que sus amigas y la ultima fue la castaña

**Miroku:** No miren infelices solo yo puedo deleitarme con la belleza de esa mujer

**Sesshomaru:** No conocía esa faceta tuya, nunca te importaba nada, Sango logro doblegarte

Cuando las chicas estuvieron cambiadas comenzaron a arreglar sus ropas que estaban regadas por todo el piso, los 4 hombres estaban embobados ¡ Como diablos hacían esas mujeres para verse hermosas con cualquier cosa que se pusieran ! Las calsas se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y los Sweter hacían el mismo trabajo ¡ Demonio ! Cuando ellas terminaron con su trabajo de orden comenzaron a comer, los chicos imitaron a sus amigas pero estos eran menos pudorosos pues comenzaron a sacarse la ropa hay enfrente de ellas sin importarles nada primero se sacaron los pantalones Quedando solo en boxers las chicas tomaron un color tomate automáticamente, los muchachos se colocaron sus buzos y zapatillas y cuando llego el turno de la polera lo hicieron lentamente para provocar a las mujeres pues bien sabían que tenían un abdomen marcado por cada abdomen un oblicuo envidiable y unos brazos fuertes y para que hablar de su espalda, ancha y musculosa, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, eran perfectos cada centímetro de esos cuerpos estaba trabajado y marcado no podían quitarles la mirada de encima por mas que intentaban no podían los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa pues pudieron notar la reacción que tuvieron cuando los vieron se terminaron de vestir y

**Kagome:** Descarados

**Inuyasha:** Ustedes fueron las que no nos dejaron de mirar así que las descaradas son ustedes

**Miroku:** Perfectamente podrían a verse volteado o taparse los ojos

**Sango:** Pues no... porque... bueno... porque no

**Koga:** Si que les gusto lo que vieron eh

**Rin:** Cállate tonto

**Ayame:** Cuarteto de depravado no les basto con que estemos aquí por su culpa, también vienen y se desnudan como si nada

**Koga:** Ya no sean tan exageradas

Así se pasaron las horas los 8 comenzaron a conversar para salir de ese aburrimiento o jugaban al cachipun penitencia hasta que llego el guardia les abrió las celdas y les indico que podían salir, los chicos caminaron hacia la salida y hay estaba los dos adultos conversando amenamente

**Sra Hig:** Hija porque no me dijiste que el señor es el papa del novio de Ayame

Al escuchar esas palabras los dos involucrados empalidecieron y los demás solo reían ante la situación

**Kagome:** Pues porque no sabia que el era el papa de Koga

**Papa Ko:** Bueno hijo y cual es tu novia presentamela

**Koga:** Papa por favor

**Miroku:** Hazle caso a tu papa, Observe tío esta linda pelirroja es Ayame _[ tomo a la chica por los hombros y la acerco al moreno ]_

**Papa Kog:** Pero que linda eres, Hijo dejane felicitarte tienes una novia bellisima tu madre estará encantada de conocerla

**Koga:** M..mi mi madre ?

**Papa Kog:** Si tienes que presentársela a ella también, querida que te párese si uno de estos días vienes a comer a casa ?

**Ayame:** ejeje bueno yo...

**Kagome:** Anda amiga tienes que conocer a tus futuros suegros

Ayame y el Moreno le dedicaron una mirada asesina a sus amigos pues para ellos es muy graciosa la escena

**Koga:** Claro que ira, pero mira a tus amigos les gustara saber que sus hijo también tienen novias

**Papa Kog:** Como dices ?

**Koga:** Si observa _[ se acerco a las muchachas ]_ ella es Sango la novia de Miroku _[ ala castaña se le erizo la piel ]_ ella es Rin la novia de Sesshomaru, y ella es Kagome la novia de Inuyasha

**Sra Hig:** Queeee mi niña ya tiene novio

**Kagome:** No mama no es lo que piensaa

**Koga:** pues si señora _[ tomo a Inuyasha por los hombros y lo arrastro ante la mama de la azabache ]_ el es Inuyasha

**Sra Hig:** Hay pero que muchacho tan guapo _[ estaba encantada ]_ pero que lindos ojos tienes

**Inuyasha:** Gracias señora _[ estaba como tomate quería asesinar a Koga ] _

**Papa Kog:** Pero que bien a sus papas les encantara saber que sus hijos tienen unas novias realmente hermosas, Bueno señoritas, Señora me despido aun tenemos cosas que hacer un gusto y Ayame por favor ve a casa uno de estos días a comer

**Ayame:** Muchas gracias y si allí estaré

Así se despidieron todos y partieron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, cuando las niñas llegaron a casa de Kagome subieron directo a su cuarto pues la mama de esta les dijo que se dieran un baño y que ella les prepararía algo de comer las chicas solo asintieron y se dirigieron hacer lo que les pedían se dieron un baño y apesar de ser las 6 y algo de la tarde se pusieron sus pijamas, estaban muy cansadas bajaron a comer y cuando terminaron se sentaron en el sofá de la sala pues tenían una conversación pendiente, por otro lado el papa de Koga llevo a los muchachos a recoger sus coches cada uno se monto en el suyo y se dirigieron a edificio donde vivían, cuando llegaron ahí el papa de Koga les dijo que fueran a cambiarse a bañarse y que luego se juntaran en el departamento del moreno para conversar que los esperaría con pizzas, los chicos hicieron caso y luego de hacer toso se juntaron todos en donde habían acordado

**Papa Kog:** Chicos esta sera una conversación incomoda así que presten atención

Los chicos se acomodaron pues no les gustaba mucho la idea de una conversación incomoda _**(' Lectores para no estar escribiendo papa de Koga a cada rato, le pondré un nombre y este sera... Kai ')**_

**Kai:** Primero que nada Les prometí no contar de este incidente a sus padres y no lo are porque confiaron en mi Segundo espero y ordeno que esta sea la primera y ultima vez que están en una situación así no es algo para tomar a la ligera y fue bastante irresponsable pelearse así en la calle entiendo que aya sido para defender a sus novias pero debieron pensar en las consecuencias y tercero no crean que se quedaran así sin castigo, como me pidieron que no contara nada y no lo are to seré quien les ponga un castigo, tendrán que irse a la casa de los Taisho que queda en la playa por 3 semanas apenas terminen las clases [Los chicos sonrieron hacia dentro pues pensaron que eso no era castigo mas bien era un regalo] Pero no se alegre, irán para estar alejados de las fiesta y cosas nocturnas no podrán salir a divertirse y les enviare a dos vigilantes para comprobarlo

**Koga:** Que papa no puedes hacer eso es como encerrarnos en esa cárcel de nuevo

**Kai:** Esa es la idea muchachos para que así no les queden mas ganas de andarse peleando por ahí como pandilleros

**Miroku:** Bueno veamos lo por el lado positivo podremos descansar

**Kai:** No chicos no es la idea tampoco no abra personal por lo que tendrán que hacer el aseo denla casa y preparase su comida ustedes mismo

**Inuyasha:** Tío de verdad nos quiere torturar así ?

**Kai:** No solo eso no verán a sus novias durante esas tres semanas

**Sesshomaru**: Queeee ! Tío eso si que es cruel

**Kai**: Lo siento muchachos pero es por su bien tienen que aprender a ser responsables y Que mejor que con un buen castigo

**Koga:** Bueno Ok lo aremos y cuando partimos ?

**Kai:** Pues mañana es domingo emm les queda esta semana de clases a ver...el lunes de la otra semana, ah y el viernes quiero que invites a tu novia a cenar a la casa y ustedes no se salvaran de que les cuente a sus padres sobre las lindas novias que tienen

**Inuyasha:** Tío eso ya es muy cruel tu sabes como es mama y no nos dejara en paz

**Miroku:** lo mismo para mi, papa no se quedara quieto hasta que no la conozca no sean cruel por favor

**Kai:** Ano eso no se lo ocultare lo siento, Bueno muchachos me despido que duerman bien y recuerden el próximo lunes parten Adiós

Y así salio por la puerta y se perdió tras esta los chicos no podían creer lo caro que tendrían que pagar por no a ver controlado sus celos pues si se pelearon porque les ardía la sangre de pensar que SUS mujeres estuvieran con otros que no fueran ellos

**Koga:** Y ahora que aremos ni siquiera son nuestras novias

**Miroku:** Acaso me dirás que no tenias la intención que fuera ?

**Koga:** Y eso a ti que ? Ademas lo que importa es que la tendré que llevar a casa

**Inuyasha:** Hey no eres el único idiota mis padres vendrán el viernes y de seguro querrán conocer a Rin y Kagome

**Miroku:** Yo ando en las mismas como nunca eh llevado a una chica a casa mis papas piensan que soy gay y de seguro querrán conocer a Sango

**Sesshomaru:** Si que estamos en problemas

Mientras los chicos conversaban comían y se iban a descansar en la casa de Kagome también habían una mini Reunión _**(' como no me se el nombre de la mama de Kagome le pondre Onomi ')**_

**Onomo:** Chicas no las quise regañar delante de sus novios pero ahora que estamos solas si, les agradezco que aya confiado en mi para ayudarlas pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, no les arruinare su paseo a la playa pues se merecen un descanso pero me asegurare de que nada de salidas nocturnas ok

**San,Rin,Aya:** Si tía

**Kagome:** Si mama

**Onomi:** Bueno, Otra cosa espero que como confiaron en mi para ayudarlas sigan asiéndolo con cualquier duda que tengan se que son unas muchachas muy responsable y confió en ustedes pero también tuve su edad y se como funcionan las hormonas

**Kagome:** _[ enrojecer al instante ]_ Hay mama pero que cosas dices

**Onomi:** solo la verdad, se que están creciendo y que ahora tienen novio y querrán experimentar cosas aun que espero que no sea tan pronto, pero quiero que cuando ese momento llegue estén preparadas y no comentan ningún error, si necesitan consejos o ayuda no duden en pedírmela an pensado en visitar un Ginecólogo para que las instruya con respecto al tema ?

**Kagome:** Ahora que lo mencionas de echo si, tenemos cita el miércoles , pero no pienses que ya comenzamos con nuestra vida sexual, aun seguimos virgen pero queríamos saber mas del tema y bueno decidimos visitar a uno

**Onomi:** Mis niñas eso me hace enorgullecerme y confiar mas en ustedes que sean tan responsables y maduras me hace feliz

**Ayame:** Gracias por sus palabras tía realmente es la mejor

**Sango:** La verdad no podríamos tener una consejera mejor que usted gracias por confiar tanto en nosotras

**Rin:** Le prometemos que no le fallaremos y que cualquier duda no dudaremos en acudir a usted

**Onomi:** Bueno mis niñas vallan a descansar que la noche anterior fue muy dura

Las chicas abrazaron a Onomi y se dirigieron al cuarto

**Rin:** Hay amiga tienes una mama envidiable si hubiese sido la mía ya estaría castigada durante un año y otro mas por tener un cita en un ginecólogo

**Ayame:** Si la verdad tu mama es espectacular, Pero Sango y tu no ibas a salir con Miroku

**Sango:** Si, saldremos mañana por el incidente de anoche

**Kagome:** y te dijo la hora ?

**Sango:** me dijo que me pasaría a buscar a las 10

**Ayame:** Bueno entonces nos despertaremos temprano y te arreglaremos para tu cita

**Kagome:** Hay que emoción amiga por fin saldrás con Miroku

Las chicas siguieron con su platica hasta que el sueño las venció y cayeron profundamente dormidas

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El día tan esperado llego, Sango saldría con Miroku, en la casa de la azabache había un alboroto desde las 7 de la mañana las 3 chicas corrían como locas buscando el mejor atuendo, el mejor peinado, el mejor maquillaje, querían que la cita de su amiga fuese perfecta, Ya eran serca de las 9:00 y no paraban la peli-roja metió de un empujón a Sango al baño para que se diera una ducha, Rin preparaba el desayuno para que su amiga no se fuera sin comer nada y Kagome ultimaba detalles de el atuendo que ocuparía su amiga

**Ayame:** Ya esta se vera preciosa _[ Decía con estrellitas en los ojos y mirando la ropa ]_

**Kagome:**_ [ Miro a su amiga que venia saliendo del baño y le dijo ]_ Hoy cuando llegues, no importa la hora que sea llámanos para que nos conectemos y hagamos una videollamada para que nos cuentes absolutamente TODO!

**Sango:** Chicas, no creo que llegue muy tarde pero si lo hago no me gustaría molestarlas

**Rin:**_ [ Venia entrando al cuarto con una bandeja con el desayuno de la castaña ]_ Nada de eso, nos molestara mas si no lo haces

**Ayame**: Desde cuando acá tan considerada, habían veces que nos despertabas cuando tenias pesadillas y te hacíamos compañía

**Sango:** Es que la verdad me da pena, no se que baya a ocurrir con Miroku y me pone muy nerviosa

**Kagome:** Rin tu eres la única que ah tenido una cita con Sesshomaru como fue ?

**Rin:** Bueno la verdad es que todo fluyo, no force nada ni aparente nada fui yo simplemente, no tanto como lo soy con ustedes pues aveces nos pasamos, pero fui natural

**Ayame:** Ya vez ese es el mejor consejo, Ser natural

**Sango:** Ya pero dejemos de hablar de mi y mientras me visto, Cuéntanos que ahí de eso que iras a casa de Koga como la novia

**Kagome:** Si es verdad ni siquiera te lo ah pedido

**Ayame:** Bueno el me llamo ayer y...

_**...Flash Back...**_

Se escucho una pequeña vibración en la mesita de noche una peli-roja adormilada paso por encima de Rin que dormía plácidamente y agarro su teléfono que era el que emitía el molesto sonido sin mirar la pantalla solo contesto

**Ayame:** Quien molesta tan tarde eh ?

**Koga:** Lo siento si te desperté, como son las 9 de la noche no pensé que estarías durmiendo

**Ayame:** _[ se despertó de golpe al escuchar aquella voz que la hacia ir al cielo ]_ Koga, no no te disculpes lo siento es que el cansancio me gano y pues caí rendida

**Koga:** Si la verdad fue una noche dura

**Ayame:** Y muy divertida, pero dime a que debo tu llamado

**Koga:** Ah eso pues... emm...

**Ayame:** Solo dilo

**Koga:** Bueno quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado hoy con mi papa

**Ayame:** Que pasa con eso ?

**Koga**: Bueno si te incomoda ir a mi casa solo dime y yo te escuso no es tu obligación

**Ayame:** No seas tontito, no me molesta para nada pero como es que el piensa que somos novios

**Koga:** Bueno veras, cuando nos dieron la llamada el único que nos podía salvar era papa porque si se enteraba el papa de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, seguro y los mandaban a estudiar fuera del país y pues el papa de Miroku es socio del señor Taisho así que por razones obvias no le llamamos a el, mi papa también es socio pero tiene una mentalidad mas abierta entonces nos guardara el secreto y para que no se enojara tanto le dije que nos habíamos peleado por defender a nuestras novias y por eso, espero que no te moleste

**Ayame:** _-. Me encanta .-_ Pues no si es por una buena causa para nada, ademas me encantaría conocer a tu madre, la famosa presentadora de televicion la señora Ashka

**Koga:** Bueno entonces te parece si el Viernes te paso a recoger a la escuela ?

**Ayame:** Pero no pretenderás Que baya con uniforme

**Koga:** Pasamos a tu casa te cambias y vamos si ?

**Ayame:** Bueno entonces hasta el viernes

**Koga:** Hasta el viernes

_**...Fin Flash Back...**_

**Sango:** Que lindo

**Ayame:** _[ Saliendo de su recuerdo abrió la boca y los ojos como plato ]_ Eso para después, te ves hermosa amiga

**Rin:** Increíble

**Kagome:** Miroku se quedara sin palabras

**Sango:** Ustedes creen _[ Lleva unos short que llegan hasta la cintura con estampados en todo tipo de colores morados, una top straples con escote en corazón color fucsia, un tapado blanco largo hasta bajo el trasero sandalias bajas del mismo color, un bolso colgando de su hombro hasta su cintura pequeño solo para llevar su celular billetera y algo de maquillaje su pelo amarrado en una cola alta y un ligero maquillaje ]_

**Rin:** Te vez divina amiga

**Ayame:** Bueno entre tanto recuerdo y emoción por lo hermosa que estas, se no hace tarde así que toma desayuno

La castaña se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer solo fruta y jugo ya que con lo nerviosa que estaba no le caía bocado alguno, la hora se paso volando y a las 10 puntual estaban tocando el timbre, otro alboroto se armo las chicas querían hacer esperar un poco al joven así que Ayame y Rin bajaron a abrir la puerta sin percatarse que seguían en pijama _[ Short y polera pues estaban en verano ]_ cuando abrieron la puerta por la mirada de impresiono del joven se dieron cuenta de sus fachas pero no les importo, lo hicieron pasar a la sala y le dijeron que Sango ya bajaba.

**Miroku:** Sesshomaru y Koga me mataran cuando se enteren que vi a sus lindas novias en pijama

Las chicas sintieron la sangre abordar su cabeza

**Rin:** No somos novias de nadie, ademas si no les cuentas no tienen que enterarse

**Ayame:** Pero de seguro y les iras con el chisme no es así

**Miroku:** Claro, tienen que saber lo linda que se ven

Mientras la peli-negra y Ayame intentaban asesinar a Miroku hizo su aparición la azabache

**Miroku:** Otro que intentara asesinarme

**Kagome**: Quien y porque ?

**Rin:** Apuesto a que Inuyasha y por verla visto en pijama, A nosotras nos dijo lo mismo

**Miroku:** Pues si me mataran

Pero antes de que Kagome se lanzara a ayudar a sus amigas a matar al joven llego la castaña, Miroku se puso de pie y quedo estático al ver lo guapa que se veía su acompañante, las chicas se dieron cuenta de su mirada y rieron triunfante

**Miroku:** T..te.. te vez bellisima

**Sango:** [_ Enrrojecio al instante ]_ Gracias, pero vamos

**Miroku:** eh? Ah si si vamos

La pareja se despidió de las chicas y cuando ellas vieron a los dos muchachos subirse al auto y alejarse comenzaron a gritar de la emoción y corrieron hasta la habitación de Kagome para dormir otro poco, mientras tanto la pareja iba en el auto conversando amenamente

**Miroku:** Ya te lo eh dicho un millón de veces pero no me canso, te ves hermosa

**Sango:** Gracias, pero adonde vamos

**Miroku:** no comas ansias linda es una sorpresa

**Sango:** bueno esta bien

**Miroku:** Quería ofrecerte disculpas por la actitud del tío Kai

**Sango:** No te preocupes ya Koga explico porque lo tuvieron que decir

**Miroku:** También quería pedirte un favor

**Sango:** así y cual ?

**Miroku:** Te paresera gracioso pero espero que no te rías

**Sango:** Ya dime

**Miroku:** Nunca eh llevado a ni una mujer a casa, y mis papas an sospechado que soy gay, por lo que cuando mi tío le cuente a papa que supuesta mente tengo novia querrá conocerte y no se si tu querrías hacerme ese favor

**Sango:**_ [ Comenzó a carcajearse ]_ jajajaja que eres GAY! Jajajajajajajaja eso si es muy gracioso jajaja

**Miroku:** Oye no te burles

**Sango:** Es que es muy gracioso que tus papas no conozcan tu fama de playboy

**Miroku:** No soy tal cosa, solo admiro la belleza de la mujer, ademas nadie a sido tan importante como para llevarla a casa

**Sango:** Y porque ami si ? Podrías excusarte de que no quiero o cualquier otra cosa

**Miroku:** Bueno pues... porque _[ Jacke Mate, salvado por su cita ]_ Ahh mira ya llegamos

**Sango:** _-. Se salvo .-_ El parque de diversiones ?

**Miroku:** Pues si porque no te gusto ? _[ comenzó a sudar frió ]_

**Sango:** Me encanta, Hace mucho que no vengo acá y siempre había querido regresar es la mejor sorpresa

Miroku se estaciono se bajo el primero, rodeo el auto y se fue a abrirle la puerta a la morena, Luego el compro los boletos y entraron, Se subieron a todos los juegos el gano un oso gigante para ella, comieron golosinas y se subieron a todos los juegos, conversaron sobre su vida, a el nunca le había interesado tanto la vida de una mujer, es mas ni siquiera había Invitado a alguna mujer a una cita así, siempre las llevaba a bares o directo a su departamento, pero con la castaña era distinto ella sacaba todo lo romántico que había dentro de el, era por eso que la llevaría a su casa porque ella si lo merecía, ella era especial, ella es la única mujer que logra ponerlo nervioso sentir mariposas en el estomago, la única que le hace sentir celos con solo imaginarse a otro hombre tocarla le hierve la sangre, porque siente la necesidad de sobre protegerla, Porque le entregaría su corazón cuando ella lo quisiera, la noche había llegado y les quedaba el ultimo pero mejor juego la rueda de la fortuna, se subieron en la caseta y comenzó a andar pero cuando ellos estuvieron en la parte mas alta el carro se detuvo

**Sango:** Que paso _[ estaba al borde de las lagrimas le aterraban las alturas ]_

**Miroku:** Tranquila Sanguito yo estoy aquí para cuidarte

De pronto el conductor hablo por un megáfono avisándole a los que estaban en el carro que había ocurrido un problema que el juego estaría parado durante una hora aproximadamente

**Sango:** Una hora pero si eso es demacrado me volveré loca

**Miroku:** Tranquila mira que te párese si me cuentas de tu familia _[ trataba de calmar a la morena pues en su cara se veía el pánico que le daba estar ahí ]_

**Sango:** Que quieres saber ?

**Miroku:** No se por ejemplo solo me dijiste sus nombres, pero no me contaste a que se dedicaban

**Sango:** Ah bueno mi mama _[ Yura ]_ Es diseñadora tiene su propia colección de ropa y tiene sus Boutique, mi papa [_ Daishiro]_ es neurocirujano tengo un hermano mayor y estudia en Francia con el hermano de Kagome, y esa es mi vida

**Miroku:** quieres mucho a tus amigas verdad

**Sango:** Son mi familia sin ellas mi vida no seria la misma me hacen hacer locuras que nunca pense que aria nos complementamos a la perfección y tu cuéntame sobre tu familia

**Miroku:** Ah bueno mi madre _[ Midoriko]_ es ginecóloga de profecion pero no ejerce debido a que mi padre _[ Daisuke ]_ es socio de los padres de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, por lo tanto lo acompaña en sus viajes reuniones citas etc, y también para tener mas tiempo para estar con migo ya que soy único hijo y pues cuando no están ellos en la ciudad paso el tiempo con mis amigos que como dijiste tu son mi familia

**Sango:** Y por eso conoces a esos dos ?

**Mikoru:** No, a ellos los conocí cuando entramos en pre escolar hasta que una vez cuando íbamos en primaria nuestros padres tenían una cena y nos llevaron y nos dimos cuenta que nuestros padres eran socios

**Sango:** Que lindo, ah mi me paso algo similar, mi madre es amiga de las madres de mis amigas desde que son adolescentes y nosotras no lo sabíamos hasta que decidieron reunirse y nos llevaron a todas, pero nosotras ya habíamos echo lazos de amistad de hace mucho

**Miroku:** es lindo tener con quien contar en los buenos y malos momentos, pero mas linda eres tu

En ese momento la castaña giro la cabeza y se topo de frente con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el comentario del chico, el la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara mas fijamente y lentamente fue acercando su cara a la de la morena, para sellar ese momento con un tierno y dulce beso, la castaña no lo podía creer estaba emocionada, asustada pero sobre todo feliz si esa era la palabra, feliz, de tenerlo a el feliz de que por fin podía tocar esos labios con los que soñó tanto tiempo, siguieron así en un tierno beso hasta que la rueda comenzó a girar marcando el fin de su cita, cuando pudieron bajar tomaron rumbo al estacionamiento y el entrelazo sus dedos con los delicados de la chica ella apretó su mano contra la del oji-azul como si no quisiera que ese momento terminara, llegaron al carro y Miroku dejo el peluche en el asiento de atrás pues era enorme le abrió la puerta a la chica y ella se subió cerro su puerta y se dirigió hasta su lado tomo asiento encendió el auto y tomaron camino hacia la casa de la morena

**Miroku:** Y dime como le pondrás al osito

**Sango:** Tu deberías ponerle nombre pues tu me lo regalaste

**Miroku:** Entonces veamos... le pondré Miroku

**Sango:** Tu nombre ?_ [ Le dijo sorprendida y con las mejillas ruborizadas ]_ porque?

**Miroku:** Pues porque ahí una leyenda que si le pones al oso tu nombre y se lo regalas a la persona que amas pues se unen para toda la vida

**Sango:** Acaso tu me amas ? _[ Se reprocho mentalmente ante aquellas palabras pues las dijo sin pensar ]_

Miroku estaciono el auto a un lado de la carretera y se bajo La castaña estaba al borde del colapso pues pensó que su pregunta había ocasionado el enojo del chico y de seguro no la querría ver mas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico abría su puerta y le estiraba su mano para que se bajase, ella tomo su mano e hizo lo que le pedía el chico

**Miroku:** Sanguito, hoy cuando estuvimos en la rueda me di cuenta de muchas cosas, desde que te conocí no eh podido sacarte de mi mente todo absolutamente todo mi mundo prácticamente gira en torno a ti, me gustas mucho Sango y quiero que sigamos saliendo conociéndonos y que alomejor y en un futuro si aceptas pues ser mi novia

**Sango:** Pero antes de ser novios, como dijiste tu tenemos que seguir conociéndonos

**Miroku:** pues entonces _[ Se arrodillo ]_ Sango, aceptas tener mas citas con migo y que te pueda llamar a todas horas cuando te extrañe ?

**Sango:** Jajaja eres un galán eh, pero si, acepto siempre y cuando no intentes propasarte

**Miroku:** y el día que seas mi novia podre propasarme ?

**Sango:** Ya vez como eres, solo te importa eso _[ se cruzo de brazos y fingió estar ofendida pero la verdad le daba mucha risa ]_

**Miroku:** Me interesas tu, quiero conocerte mucho mas me interesa en un futuro poder presentarte como mi novia oficial

**Sango:** Pero delante de tus papas somos novios oficiales

**Miroku:** Ah pues eso no cuenta, ellos creían que era gay tenia que sacarles eso de la cabeza, pero me refiero a nuestros amigos ante tu familia

**Sango:** Bueno eso se vera mas adelante, ademas no sabemos si tu te Aburrirás de mi

**Miroku:** Eso jamas, mas bien tu podrías aburrirte de mi

**Sango:** Bueno ya sera mejor que vamos o se ara mas tarde

**Miroku:** Ok vamos

Se subieron al auto y continuaron con su viaje, llegaron a la casa de ella se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla pues habían quedado que se conocerían mejor y ella se entro el tomo dirección a su casa, cuando lleguo hay como de costumbre fue interrogado con preguntas como ¿ La asustaste ? ¿ te sobre pasaste con ella ? O ¿ cuantas veces te cacheteo ? El solo enviaba miradas asesinas y omitió comentario hasta que sus amigos trataron inutilemte de combenserlo para que contara algo, y como vieron que el oji-azul no diría palabra alguna se marcharon a dormir. mientras tanto las chicas tenían un escándalo atravez de sus computadoras, Kagome gritaba Rin saltaba arriba de la cama y Ayame mandaba y mandaba caritas por el chat apesar de estar en videoconferencia

**Sango:** vamos chicas no es para tanto, y Ayame ya deja eso que me pegas el chat con tanta carita

**Ayame:** Hay lo siento amiga es que no puedo creer que Miroku sean tan romántico

**Kagome:** Y te pidió arrodillado tu consentimiento para llamarte ?

**Sango:** Si la verdad casi casi me desmaye

**Rin:** que tierno amiga tienes mucha suerte

**Kagome:** Ahhhhh ! _[ suspiro ]_ muéstrame el peluche que te regalo

Sango le mostró el osito gigante y nuevamente comenzaron con otro alboroto, esas chicas si estaban locas

**Rin:** Y de verdad le puso Miroku

**Sango:** Si dijo que cuando le pones tu nombre Al osito y se lo regalas a la persona que amas se unen para siempre

**Ayame:** Pero que romanticoooooooooo !

**Kagome:**_ [ tomo su teléfono y comenzó a leer algo ]_ Hey chicas creo que Miroku si abrió la boca

**Ayame:** De que o que ?

**Kagome:** Escuchen _" así que Miroku te vio en poca ropa? Creo que tendremos que conversar... Inuyasha "_ creo que no se quedo callado

**Rin:** Ashhh ese Miroku se merece una paliza

**Ayame:** Están locas, ! No podemos dejar viuda a Sango

**Sango:** Bueno si lo matan el se lo busco

Las 4 amigas comenzaron a reír y conversar sobre la cita de Sango hasta que el sueño las venció pues tendrían clases al otro día

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Miroku:**_ [ al teléfono ]_ Así es me golpearon toda la noche

**Sango:** Y porque ?

**Miroku:** Pues porque...

_**... Flash Back...**_

Los hermanos se dirigían a la puerta para ir a su departamento y Koga se dirigía a su habitación cuando

**Miroku:** Hey chicos esperen olvide decirles algo _[ Los chicos se devolvieron inmediatamente pues pensaron que su amigo les contaría algo de su cita ]_ No me odien pero hoy cuando pase por casa de Kagome a buscar ami morena vi a sus lindas novias con sus pijamas y déjenme decirles que se ven muy lindas

A los chicos les subió la cólera y se lanzaron en contra del oji-azul

_**...Fin Flash Back...**_

**Kagome:** _[ gritaba por atrás ]_ te pasa por hablar de mas

**Sango:** Si es verdad no tenias que contarles nada

**Miroku:** pero debían saberlo son mis amigos

**Sango:** y muy celosos, bueno Te tengo que colgar acaba de sonar el timbre

**Miroku:** Ok mi bella Sango pero te llamare después para oír tu angelical voz

**Sango**: Esperare ese llamado adiós [_ Colgó ]_

**Kagome:** Si que estas enamorada eh _[ caminando junto a sus amigas hasta el salón ]_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

El día tan esperado por las amigas llego este día seria su cita con el doctor si, estaban nerviosismos y también ansiosas de darle respuestas a sus dudas, estaban en el salón de espera, para que las llamaran

**Sango:** que nervios, creo que si nos revisa saldré corriendo

**Ayame:** tranquila averigüe sobre eso y mientras seamos virgen no nos podrá revisar

**Kagome:** eso espero...

Salio la enfermera y las hizo pasar hasta la oficina

**Enfermera:** _[ las miraba extraño pues eran muy pequeñas ]_ Chicas el doctor Suikotsu tuvo una emergencia por lo tanto las atenderá otra doctora

**Sango:** Ok, muchas gracias _[ las chicas sintieron un gran alivio al saber que las atendería una mujer y no un hombre ]_ Menos mal y es una mujer

**Kagome:** eso me relaja aun mas

Las niñas dieron un suspiro aliviadas, pues realmente se sentirían mas agusto con una mujer y podrían preguntar tranquilas todo lo que necesitaban saber que de por cierto si era bastante, La doctora hizo su aparición en la oficina dejando a las Chicas perplejas pues era una mujer muy guapa y muy joven

**Doctora:** Buenos días, mi nombre es Midoriko y seré su doctora hoy [ les dirigió una amable y linda sonrisa ] pero que jovencitas, díganme cual sera mi paciente hoy

**Ayame:** Bueno días, mi nombre es Ayame ellas son Kagome, Sango y Rin y hoy seremos las 4 sus pacientes

**Midoriko:** Oh ya veo no es muy común ver a 4 amigas embarazadas al mismo tiempo

**Kagome:** hay no, no venimos por embarazo

**Midoriko:** ah bueno y entonces ?

**Rin:** vera, nosotras tenemos 16 años y la verdad veníamos porque estamos saliendo con unos niños y bueno

**Midoriko:** Ya veo hace cuanto empezaron con su vida sexual

**Sango:** No aun somos virgen solo veníamos para aprender mas sobre el tema y para saber sobre los anticonceptivos y que mejor que hacerlo con una especialista

**Midoriko:** Muy bien chicas, primero que nada las felicito pues las chicas a su edad creen saberlo todo y es asi como crece la tasa de embarazos adolescentes, y me párese muy precavido y responsable el venir a pedir ayuda, Bueno la mayoría de la gente piensa que es un pecado tener relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio o siendo adolescentes, pero la verdad no es así es algo natural sobre todo a su edad donde las hormonas se vuelven locas y es por eso que hay miles de maneras de prevenir enfermedades y embarazos primero les hablare sobre el embarazo que es el mas común les párese

**Sango:** también se pueden transmitir enfermedades atravez del sexo ?

**Midoriko:** Por supuesto, pero vamos por parte, a estas alturas el embarazo adolescente se presenta porque las jóvenes no están suficientemente informadas acerca del tema del sexo y a los padres o les da pudor o simplemente no tienen el tiempo de Instruir a sus hijos acerca del tema, la tecnología ah avanzado suficiente con el correr de los años y ahí mucho anticonceptivos por ejemplo este [_ les enseño un preservativo y las chicas enrojecieron hasta mas no poder cosa que a la doctora le pareció gracioso]_ no tienen porque avergonzarse chicas, bueno este es el método mas común y con un 99,9% de efectividad la mayoría de las parejas jóvenes los usa pues son muy accesibles y no es necesario visitar a un especialista para saber usarlo, también esta este otro [_ le mostró una caja de pastillas ]_ este método también es muy efectivo pero requiere de exámenes para saber si son compatibles con el cuerpo y un control cada cierto tiempo para saber si no tienen otro efecto este método es usado obvio solo por mujeres pues también ayuda a que la menstruación sea regular en caso de que no lo sea es por eso que aveces las niñas las toman solo con la intención de hacer regular su periodo esta píldora se toman todos los días a la misma hora por 21 días y luego descansas 7, también existe el método del Parche Se colocan en diferentes partes del cuerpo generalmente hombros, glúteos, brazos o abdomen cambiándose una vez a la semana La administración es durante tres semanas consecutivas cambiando el parche el mismo día, y luego una de descanso otro es el Anillo vaginal Es un método novedoso que se introduce y se deja en la vagina durante tres semanas, quitándonos al comienzo de la cuarta para así dejar una de descanso también esta la Inyecciones La aplicación es intramuscular una vez al mes o una vez cada tres meses, según la composición hormonal que se utilice y por ultimo Implante subdérmico Se colocan unas pequeñas varillas en la cara interna de uno de los brazos bajo la piel en una intervención muy sencilla, y dura entre tres y cinco años. Es el método más seguro para mujeres que no tienen la constancia de, por ejemplo, tomar una píldora todos los días a la misma hora

Las chicas no podían creer lo que escuchaban estaban anonadadas con la cantidad de precaución que había

**Sango: **Es increíble la cantidad de métodos para evitar embarazos y yo solo conocía el preservativo

**Rin: **Y yo ni siquiera eso

**Midoriko**: Me sorprende que a su edad sean tan inocentes, pues eh conocido chicas de su edad que ya son mamas

**Kagome:** Creo que el instruirse sobre este tema es la mejor decicion que emos tomado pues aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo si se me ah pasado por la cabeza el querer experimentar sobre eso _[ su cara estaba totalmente roja y sus amigas no podían creer lo que la azabache decía ]_

**Midoriko:** es totalmente normal que sientas el deseo de tener sexo con tu novio, pero siempre y cuando estén precavidas, díganme alguna de ustedes ah tenido alguna experiencia mas cercana al sexo ?

**Sango:** Pues yo no

**Rin:** Yo tampoco

**Kagome:** Ni yo

**Ayame:** Yo... bueno algo parecido

**Midoriko:** pues cuéntame con confianza

**Ayame:** Bueno un día que mi novio me fue a dejar a casa al momento de despedirnos el beso se torno mas Romántico y fogoso y bueno el me tomo por la cintura y me sentó encima de el con una pierna a cada lado y nos besamos apasionadamente y cuando nos falto el aire yo me di cuenta que eso no estaba bien, por lo menos no ahí ni sin precauciones

**Midoriko:** Y fue una decicion muy sensata de tu parte y te felicito, Bueno niñas venían solo pata instruirse o también quieren tomar alguna precaución ?

**Kagome:** por mi lado si me gustaría empesar a tomar precauciones

**Rin:** Si, ami también me interesa

**Sango:** Yo también pero que sea la mas efectiva por favor

**Ayame:** Después del acercamiento que tuve con mi novio pues yo también

**Midoriko:** Bien las mandare hacer unos análisis para saber su tipo de organismo y cual seria el método o el tipo de pastillas que pueden usar

saco unas ordenes del escritorio y escribió una para cada una con los exámenes que tenían que hacerse luego les explico que cuando tuvieran los exámenes fueran directamente con ella sin necesidad de una cita previa, la doctora llamo a la enfermera y le dijo

**Midoriko:** Veras a ellas las mande hacerse unos análisis y cuando los tengan vendrán directo aquí así que cuando se hagan presente tu solo llámame pues yo me are cargo de ellas

**Enfermera:** de acuerdo doctora me retiro

**Rin:** doctora como cuanto tiempo demoran los exámenes

**Midoriko:** bueno como 24 horas

**Sango:** Osea que si nos hacemos los análisis hoy o mañana el viernes estarán listos

**Midoriko:** Si, lo mas seguro pero porque tanto apuro

**Sango:** no, no piense mal es que El sábado nos iremos de vacaciones y nos gustaría hacer todo antes de eso

**Midoriko:** Ah bueno entonces que les párese si les doy la dirección de un laboratorio aun es temprano y creo que se los podrían hacer ahí

**Kagome:** de verdad ? Bueno excelente y muchas gracias

La doctora les entrego el papelito a las niñas con la dirección y el nombre del laboratorio ellas se despidieron y le dijeron que el viernes se volverían a ver salieron de la consulta y se dirigieron al laboratorio, cuando llegaron ahí

**Recepcionista:** buenos días señoritas en que puedo ayudarlas ?

**Kagome:** Bueno venimos de la consulta con la doctora y nos indico que debíamos hacernos estos exámenes _[ le entrego la orden a la recepcionista y ella lo comenzó a leer ]_

**Recepcionista:** Ah bueno estos exámenes están listos en 24 horas y el valor es de (' no pondré valor pues no se cuanto cuestan ni menos cuanto sale el yen ')

**Rin:** y hasta que hora atiende ?

**Recepcionista:** salimos a colación a las 1 y son recién las 10:30 así que aun tienen tiempo

**Rin:** Bueno muchas gracias

Las chicas salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a un café para comer algo,

**Ayame:** Bueno chicas tienen sus tarjetas ?

**Rin:** Si yo si la tengo

**Kagome:** Yo igual

**Sango:** Si siempre la traigo con migo pero para que ?

**Ayame:** como que para que ? Es obvio para sacar dinero para hacernos nos exámenes

**Rin:** bueno entonces comamos algo y luego vamos a un cajero y después al laboratorio

Las chicas comieron algo mientras seguían conversando Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a un cajero automático a sacar el dinero luego se devolvieron al laboratorio les dieron sus ordenes a la recepcionista también les cancelaron lo que costaba el examen y ella les indico que tomaran asiento y que las llamarían, las chicas obedecieron y se sentaron a esperar, bueno no fue suficiente por al cabo de los 10 min llamaron primero a Kagome entro le sacaron sangre y salio luego fue Rin seguida de Ayame y la ultima fue Sango cuando estuvieron listas la recepcionista les entrego un papelito con el cual retirar los exámenes al otro día y las amigas salieron de ahí

**Kagome:** Bueno chicas yo me tengo que ir pues quede en juntarme con [_ sus mejillas se colorearon al instante ]_ bueno con Inuyasha

**Sango:** Queeeeeeeee y cuando pretendías contarlo ?

**Kagome:** Bueno es que con todo esto que hicimos hoy se me había olvidado

**Ayame:** Y donde irán ?

**Kagome:** Es que hoy no fue al instituto porque tenia que arreglar unos asuntos y me invito a comer a su departamento

**San,Aya,Rin:** Queeeeeeeeee !

**Rin:** Solos?

**Kagome:** Si creo que si

**Ayame:** Con razón te pusiste tan roja y nerviosa cuando nos dijiste eh _[ con una morada acusadora ]_

**Sango:** Creo que una no se salva de hoy jajajajaja

**Kagome:** _[ la sangre se le subió a la cabeza ]_ no digan tonteras solo ire a comer

**Sango:** Así ? Y el postre sera Inuyasha ?

**Lectores eh vuelto xD Hoy les dejo un capitul mas largo por la ausencia que tuve fue poquito pero igual C: Gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer mis locuras 3**


	8. Vacaciones Arruinadas

_L**ectores y Lectoras desde este cap hay lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono así que si no les gusta leerlo yo se los advertí C: que lo disfruten ! ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPITULO AHY UN AVANCE DE LEMON AL QUE NO LE GUSTA QUE NO LO LEA c:**_

_[]_= Notas Autora sobre la historia

(´´)= Nota Autora personal

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 8: Vacaciones arruinadas**

Ala azabache no le quedo mas que despedirse de sus amigas y prácticamente uir del lugar pues los comentarios de la castaña no le eran tan indiferente Ella con ese hombre tan guapo tan... SEXY! solos en un departamento, solo de imaginárselo le daba vuelta la cabeza no sabia si seria capas de auto controlarse pues esos ojos dorados eran irresistibles y la verdad no le parecía para nada mala idea sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, a la azabache se le vinieron miles de imágenes a la cabeza, pero como era posible que el hiciera que ella tuviera esos pensamientos realmente la sercania con Miroku la estaba afectando pues no se le salia de la cabeza la imagen de el desnudo ¡Por dios pero que estaba pensando! Pero que sexy se veía así como dios lo trajo al mundo Kagome sacudió su cabeza para poder borrar esos pensamientos pero simplemente no lo logro, llego hasta su destino se paro en frente para verificar si era el lugar indicado miro el papel y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en ese enorme y elegante edificio, si era allí se acerco hasta el mesón donde estaba una señorita y le dijo que Inuyasha Taisho estaba esperando la secretaria la miro de arriba a abajo eh hizo una mueca de desagrado ¿ que se creía ella que la miraba así ? Y ¿porque la miraba así ? Claro de seguro era una de las tantas admiradoras del oji-dorado y la odiaría por el simple hecho de ir a verlo a su departamento cuando estaba solo, después de pedirle el nombre y su identificación y de hacer una llamada seguramente a el le devolvió su documento y le indico que podía pasar al piso 16 y el numero del departamento era el 504, la azabache le dio las gracias de forma Seria y se dirigió al ascensor, estaba muy nerviosa subió hasta el piso indicado, salio del ascensor camino y se detuvo en frente del departamento 504 en un momento dudo si tocar o irse pues las palabras de sus amigas la dejaron realmente perturbada pero se decidió...

**Inuyasha:**_ [ abriendo la puerta ]_ Hola, pasa

**Kagome:** _[ apenas lo vio su sonrojo fue inevitable pues se le vinieron todos los pensamientos que intento borrar a la mente ]_ Hola, gracias

Ella entro e Inuyasha la hizo sentarse en el sofá y le dijo que en 10 min estaría la comida ella le hizo caso tomo asiento y el a su lado

**Inuyasha:** hace harto ya que no nos veíamos

**Kagome:** Si la verdad hace mucho

**Inuyasha:** como as estado

**Kagome:** Bien ya cerraron las calificaciones en la escuela y eh salido muy bien el viernes salimos de vacaciones y tu

**Inuyasha**: Pues bien y también salimos de vacaciones el viernes

**Kagome:** Y iras a algún lado ?

**Inuyasha:** Si osea el plan inicial era divertirse pero después de lo que paso ese día que nos llevaron detenidos mi tío nos dijo que no le diría nada a nuestros padres pero el nos castigaría así que nos mandara a la casa de veraneo

**Kagome:** Pero eso no es castigo

**Inuyasha:** Pues si lo es, nos mandara unos guardias para que no salgamos de noche, no abra personal ni de aseo ni de cocina por lo que tendremos que hacer nosotros mismos las cosas

**Kagome:** Hay Inuyasha no seas exagerado, eso no es castigo, no les cuesta nada barrer, limpiar y cocinar y en cuanto a no salir en la noche, Bueno pueden quedarse viendo películas o tomando algo entre ustedes y conversando, Ademas peor hubiese sido que tu papa te enviara a estudiar lejos de todos y de mi

su cara se volvió tan roja que parecía que herviría Inuyasha por su lado se sorprendió y sintió una felicidad enorme al escuchar esas palabras, tomo a la chica por el mentón eh hizo que sus ojos chocolate se posaran en la hermosa dorada de el, ella al ver que el muchacho acortaba cada vez mas la distancia comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente hasta que sintió los cálidos labios de el posarse sobre los suyos y permanecieron así en un tierno y delicado beso hasta que el aire falto, se separaron para poder respirar y volvieron a mirarse fijamente

**Kagome:** perdón yo no...

**Inuyasha:** No digas nada, la comida ya esta lista

El se levanto dejándola a ella totalmente sonrojada y feliz por aver probado esos labios que tanto le gustan otra vez, el la llamo para que se sentara en la mesa pues estaba todo listo, ella se levanto y tomo asiento donde el le indico y comenzaron a comer

**Kagome:** _[ Dio el primer bocado a su comida y quedo encantada]_ Cocinaste tu ?

**Inuyasha**: Pues si por? No te gusto _[ el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso ]_

**Kagome:** Estas loco, te quedo exquisito

**Inuyasha:** Que bueno que te gusto, ya estaba comenzando a asustarme pensé que me tirarías el plato por la cabeza

Los chicos comenzaron a reír, a comer y a conversar, cuando ya habían comido ella se levanto llevando los platos a la cocina el le pregunto Que hacia y ella le dijo que mínimo la dejara ayudarlo a lavar los platos, el le dijo que no se preocupara que el lo hacia pero ella insistió tanto que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, Comenzaron a lavar lo que habían utilizado y Kagome por evitar que se le cayera un plato mojo a Inuyasha el por venganza lleno un vaso de agua y se lo lanzo a la azabache y así comenzaron una guerra de agua que termino con la cocina empapada y con dos chicos mojados de pies a cabeza

**Inuyasha**: Bueno deidad del agua creo que tendré que arreglar este desorden

**Kagome:** jajajajaja bueno pero déjame ayudarte

**Inuyasha:** bueno pero esta vez en serio

**Kagome:** claro no hay nada para vengarme asi que tranquilo

Los jovencitos secaron y ordenaron su antes campo de batalla

**Kagome:** Creo que debo irme estoy empapada y si no me seco me resfriare

**Inuyasha:** No puedes irte así de mojada, ven vamos a mi habitación

**Kagome:** _[ se tenso al escuchar ese ofrecimiento de el ojo-dorado]_ y p..p..para... para que ?

**Inuyasha:**_[ noto el nerviosismo de la chica ]_ No te imagines cosas, vamos para que te seques te pongas algo de mi ropa mientras yo pongo la tuya en la secadora

**Kagome:** No no te molestes Inuyasha de verdad

**Inuyasha:** Nada de no y no me molesta vamos

La chica lo seguía hasta la habitación y cuando estuvieron hay el le paso una toalla para que se secara y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas algo que le pudiera quedar a la chica pero no había nada pues el era mas alto y musculoso que ella

**Inuyasha:** Bueno lo único que podemos hacer es que te pongas una de mis camisas pues te quedan largas y te quedaría como un vestido

**Kagome:** Bueno es mejor eso que estar empapada así que si

El chico le dio una de sus camisas y salio del cuarto para que la azabache se cambiara, cuando estuvo lista abrió la puerta y el chico se giro y al verla su pulso se acelero su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y casi le sangra la nariz menos mal que no le paso pues ahí si que Kagome hubiese salido corriendo y pensando que era un depravado, ella le dio su ropa el la recibió y la llevo al cuarto de lavado para secarla metió los pantalones y luego cuando metió la polera callo algo al suelo lo recogió y esta vez si que le sangro la nariz pues era su bracier y con solo imaginarse a la chica con su camisa puesta y abajo de esta solo las bragas pues su imaginación iba demasiado lejos metió rápidamente el bracier prendió la secadora, se limpio la nariz y se fue donde se encontraba la azabache, ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá y se notaba que estaba avergonzada

**Inuyasha:** Vamos Kagome que no te de pena te vez igual de hermosa con mi ropa

**Kagome:**_ [ se avergonzó aun mas al escuchar esas palabras ]_ ahí pero que cosas dices

**Inuyasha:** bueno que te parece si vemos una película

**Kagome:** Inuyasha _[ se paro y se puso enfrente de el ]_ te puedo pedir un favor, pero espero que no me mal interpretes

**Inuyasha:** Claro dime

**Kagome:** Si me gustaría ver una película, pero podríamos verla en tu habitación bueno digo Porque no me gustaría que lleguen tus amigos o tu hermano y bueno me vea en estas fachas

**Inuyasha:**_ [ no podía creer porque se lo hacia tan difícil, tenia unas ganas inmensas de sacarle esa camisa y hacerla suya y para colmo ella le pedía que se fueran a su habitación aver una película ]_ Pues si te sientes mas cómoda Ok vamos

Los chicos se fueron a la habitación del peli-plata pusieron una película y se recostaron en la cama, la verdad no les interesaba mucho, el tenerse el uno tan cerca del otro los volvía locos sus corazones latían tan fuerte como si estuvieran en una maratón, el chico no aguanto mas miro a la azabache ella lo miro también y se fundieron en un beso al principio tierno y suave pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se intensificaba su ritmo su profundidad sus lenguas ya no solo se rosaban ahora luchaban por ver cual de las dos recorría mas la boca del otro, el chico lentamente comenzó a posarse sobre el cuerpo de la jovencita apoyado en sus manos para no dejar caer todo su peso en el, ella por su lado sentía un calor que nunca antes había sentido un calor desconocido pero que le encantaba, el comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta su cuello dejando pequeños rastros de saliva en cada lugar que recorría con una de sus manos tocaba una de las piernas desde la pantorrilla hasta los muslos deteniéndose justo donde comenzaba el glúteo, ella se sentía extasiada, excitada quería mas de esas caricias poco a poco perdía la cordura y comenzó a subir la polera de su compañero Hasta que la saco por completo se separo un minuto de el para poder deleitarse con lo bien formado que tenia su oblicuo subiendo por cada uno de los marcados abdominales, llegando a su firme pecho repasando también sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, el chico volvió a tomar posecion de sus labios y comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno cada botos de su camisa y cuando la tuvo desabotonada por completo esta solo cubría sus pechos dejando a la vista su plano y pequeño vientre, comenzó a dar besos en el y esto hizo que la chica reaccionara y se diera cuenta que si no paraba ahí iban a terminar haciéndolo, no era que no le gustaba la idea pero aun no se cuidaba y lo mas importante era virgen y no se sentía preparada en ese momento así que

**Kagome:** _[ tomo al chico por los hombros eh hizo que subiera para verla a la cara ]_ Inuyasha creo que esto no esta bien

**Inuyasha**: Y porque no ?

**Kagome:** Pues porque yo.. yo...

**Inuyasha:**_ [ Inmediatamente se acordó de aquellas palabras que ella le dijo ese dia del bar : Inuyasha quita me la virginidad claro ella era virgen ]_ No no te preocupes no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras

**Kagome:** Gracias Inuyasha

El le dio un tierno beso y se levanto de la cama poniéndose su polera y le dijo que iría a ver si estaba lista la ropa, ella solo asintió y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa pero con cada botón que abrochaba se acordaba de las manos de el sacándolos uno por uno el calor volvió a subirle al cuerpo pero sacudió su cabeza, si hubiese comenzado a tomar Pastillas lo mas seguro es que ya no fuera virgen, el chico hizo aparición con la ropa de la azabache se la dio y volvió a salir ella se vistió y salio de la habitación para marcharse pues ya se había hecho tarde el le dijo que la iría a dejar a su casa y ella acepto, no quería separase de el le encantaba de sobre manera estar a su lado sentirlo cerca bañarse en esos hermosos ojos dorados que la volvían loca el camino a casa fue el silencio pues los dos seguían avergonzados por lo que acababa de ocurrir un par de minutos atrás, llegaron el estaciono el auto y se miraron

**Inuyasha**: Bueno ya llegamos

**Kagome:** Gracias por traerme

**Inuyasha:** No fue nada, pues yo me quería disculpar por lo que paso en mi casa pues...

**Kagome:** No, no tienes nada de que disculparte de verdad

**Inuyasha:** bueno, te veré entonces cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones

**Kagome:** me llamaras ?

**Inuyasha:** Sin falta, todos los días

**Kagome:** Te esperare _[ le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios y se bajo del auto viendo como este se alejaba por la carretera ]_

**Onomi:** Hija por fin llegas donde andabas ?

**Kagome:** Mama perdón por no avisarte pero fui a comer con Inuyasha

**Onomi:** Ah bueno hija pero cuéntame como te fue en el medico

**Kagome:** bien nos explico los distintos métodos de anticonceptivos y nos mando hacer unos análisis para saber que tipo es el mejor para nuestro organismo

**Onomi:** Que bueno, me encantaría un nietecito pero aun es muy pronto

**Kagome:** Si mama demasiado diría yo, bueno estaré en mi habitación

Cuando la azabache llego a su habitación se lanzo a su cama y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en la tarde la manera en que el la besaba, la acariciaba y como le gustaba hasta que un sonido la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos si era su teléfono lo saco de su bolso y vio que era Sango

**Sango:** Amiga cuéntame inmediatamente todo

**Kagome:** que te párese si llamamos a las chicas y hacemos una vídeo llamada pues no me perdonarían que no les contara

**Sango:** Si me párese perfecto

Es tanta la confianza que se tienen que les encanta contarse las cosas como toda amiga

**Rin:** Bien cuenta

**Ayame:** y con lujo de detalle

Kagome les comenzó a contar todo desde que llego al departamento hasta que el la fue a dejar y se despidieron

**Rin,Aya,San:** ¡KHIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito dejo a la azabache prácticamente sorda

**Sango:** No te puedo creer amiga

**Rin:** Y no te dio cosita que te viera así casi desnuda

**Kagome:** La verdad no en ese momento no pensé en eso

**Ayame:** Hay amiga admiro tu auto-control creo que si hubiese sido yo, definitivamente ya no seria virgen

**Kagome:** Creo que si ya tomara pastillas, créeme que yo tampoco, es que es indescriptible la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y quererlo aun mas

**Sango:** estas serán las 3 semanas mas difícil, pues no los veremos

**Kagome:** apropósito de eso, Inuyasha me comento que los castigaron por ese día que estuvimos detenidos y los enviaron a su casa de veraneo sin poder salir en las noches y sin personal ni de aseo ni de cocina

**Rin:** Sesshomaru también me había comentado algo de eso

**Ayame:** Bueno es mejor para nosotras pues así no saldrás y no verán chicas

**Sango**: Si así estaremos mas tranquilas

**Kagome:** bueno chicas yo me iré a cenar y luego a dormir nos vemos mañana

**Rin:** Si yo are lo mismo

**Aya,San:** Yo también

Las chicas cortaron la comunicación y cada una se fue a cenar y luego a dormir

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El día viernes había llegado ellos se dirigieron al instituto recibieron sus notas y se devolvieron a casa pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con sus papas, si estaban todos Iszayoi, Inu-no Taisho, Midoriko, Daisuke, Kai y Ashka los 6 se encontraban en el departamento de los peli-plata

**Izayoi:** Mis hermosos muchachos por fin llegan

**Inuyasha:** Mama, papa pero que hacen aquí

**Inu:** Pero que despistado eres hijo este sábado es sábado familiar y no solo nosotros también vendrán todos los que estamos aquí presentes

**Koga:** Así y porque nos reuniremos todos

**Midoriko:** Pues acaso no podemos?

**Ashka:** Ademas no solo vendremos nosotros si no también sus novias

A los 4 chicos se les paralizo el corazón por un momento y pensaron oír mal pero al ver la cara de emoción de sus madres y las caras de orgullo de sus padres efectivamente habían oído bien

**Koga:** Pues no creo que ellas puedan

**Kai:** a no y porque? _[ les dio una mirada amenazantes ]_

**Sesshomaru:** porque el sábado se van de vacaciones y no vuelven en 3 semanas

**Daisuke:** Pero no creo que les moleste aplazar su viaje uno o dos días

**Izayoi:** Vamos chicos no pueden negarnos eso ademas Kai nos comento que son unas chicas muy guapas y educadas

**Ashka:** Vamos muchachos no nos nieguen la oportunidad de conocer a nuestras nueras

**Midoriko:** Si no es mañana alomejor pasara mucho tiempo para que las podamos conocer ya ven que el martes nos iremos de gira por los hoteles y estaremos fuera un mes completo

Las 3 mujeres pusieron cara de suplica pues sabían que sus hijos no podrían negarles nada

**Miroku:** Bueno esta bien a la noche iremos a verlas y les preguntaremos

**Sesshomaru:** Pero si dicen que no pueden no podremos hacer nada y tendrán que esperar

**Kai:** Estoy seguro que dirán que si

**Izayoi:** Ademas mañana es la fiesta de blanco y negro y queremos ir con ellas para presumir las lindas nueras que tenemos

**Inuyasha:** Mama no estarás pidiendo demasiado

**Koga:** una cosa es presentárselas a ustedes pero otra distinta es presentárselas a las esposas de sus amigos

**Inu:** Bueno muchachos no reclamen ustedes saben que cuando a ellas se les mete una idea en cabeza no hay quien se las saque

**Kai:** Mujeres mas tercas no ahí

**Daisuke:** Tercas y porfiadas así que no se desgasten en pelear

Las 3 emocionadas señoras miraron a sus maridos con cara de querer matarlos y sus hijo solo reían ante la situación

**Midoriko:** Bueno yo me retiro tengo unas pacientes que atender adiós

La señora se retiro del lugar y se dirigió ala consulta donde ya estaban esperándola sus pacientes

**Enfermera:** Buenos días doctora acaban de llegar sus pacientes Y la están esperando en la oficina

**Midoriko:** Buenos días, llegaron hace mucho

**Enfermera:** No llegaron hace como 5 min

La doctora entro a su oficina y..

**Midoriko:** Buenos días chicas, perdón por el retraso

Las chicas saludaron a unisono Buenos Días

**Sango:** No se preocupe no llegamos hace mucho

**Midoriko:** bueno niñas, veamos me trajeron sus exámenes?

Las chicas asintieron y le pasaron sus análisis a la doctora ella los reviso minuciosamente cada uno y los dejo en su escritorio

**Midoriko:** Bueno chicas por lo visto están en perfectas condiciones, así que les daré a tomar píldoras, pues son las mas comunes sen jóvenes de su edad

**Kagome:** Que bien, si hubiese dicho la inyección creo que ya hubiese salido corriendo [ la doctora y sus amigas rieron ante tal comentario ]

**Midoriko:** Podría, pero la inyección trae problemas en cuanto a la menstruación se retrasa hay meses que no llega, y las chicas tienden a pensar que an quedado embarazadas, así que evitamos malos ratos y toman pastillas

**Rin:** Si, creo que luego terminaríamos locas jajaja

**Midoriko:** Le pasa a muchas, Chicas tienen que estar cocientes que deben tomar la pastillas todos los días a la misma hora para que esta haga efecto

**Ayame:** Sera mas fácil con las 4 si no se acuerda una lo ara la otra

**Midoriko:** Si estaría bien que la tomaran todas a la misma hora así los primeros días se encargan de recordarse entre ustedes hasta que se acostumbren ya después de un tiempo se formara un habito y sera mas fácil acordarse

**Sango:** Y que horarios es el mejor para tomar las pastillas

**Midoriko:** Después de alguna comida, al principio puede que les produzca asco o nauseas pues son hormonas las que están consumiendo por lo tanto es normal pero si estos síntomas se alargan duran 1 semana o mas tienen que venir a visitarme para ver que esta mal Ok

**Ayame:** Pero si o si nos darán esos síntomas

**Midoriko:** Hay veces que no, puede que a ti o a Rin les de y a Sango y Kagome no o al revés o que les de a todas o que a alguna le dure mas que a otra me entienden ?

**Kagome:** Ya veo, entonces si nos dan esos síntomas que debemos hacer

**Midoriko:** Solo respirar hondo y evitar vomitar, porque si lo hacen seguramente la pastilla saldrá hay y no pueden volver a tomarse otra

**Sango:** Ok ahora si me quedo todo claro

Midoriko les dio una caja a cada una de pastillas y les indico que debían tomársela durante 21 días y descansar 7 siguiendo el pequeño mapa de días que viene al reverso del sobre

**Midoriko:** Bueno chicas espero que les sirva y acuérdense durante los 7 días de descanso tienen que venir a un nuevo control, para que les den otra caja y para ver si an habido cambios en su vida sexual

**Rin:** Bueno doctora ah sido un placer

**Midoriko:** El placer ah sido mio chicas, y con todo el pesar del mundo esta sera su ultima consulta con migo pues solo estoy de paso y tengo que salir de gira con mi marido

**Kagome:** Ahí no y ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que nos atendiera

**Ayame:** Si la verdad es una pena

Las chicas se despidieron con mucho pesar de Midoriko y salieron de la consulta feliz por que por fin ya tenían en sus manos las pequeñas pastillas

**Ayame:** Kagome invítanos a tu casa a comer tengo unas enormes antojos de probar la deliciosa comida de tu mama

**Kagome:** Me parece así me ayudan a organizar mi maleta

**Rin:** Ahí pero es cierto mañana nos vamos yo organice todo en la semana para no estar a ultima hora

**Sango:** Si yo hice lo mismo, Amiga [ dirigiéndose a Kagome ] creo que Inuyasha te dejo demasiado despistada eres la única que no ah echo maletas

**Kagome:** Ni me lo recuerden que se me sube la sangre a la cabeza

**Ayame:** ajajaja pareces semáforo amiga jajaja

**Sango:** Cualquiera pensaría que tienes fiebre jajajaja

**Kagome:** Ya no se burlen

**Ayame:** jaja Bueno ya oigan y si hoy nos quedamos en mi casa ? Pues ahí esta el chófer que nos llevara y seria una perdida de tiempo que nos pasara a buscar una a una

**Rin:** Si me parece perfecto, pero vamos a comer algo que estoy muriéndome hambre

**Kagome:** Si vamos a mi casa así hacemos mis cosas y le mostramos a mama que ya tenemos las pastillas

**Sango:** Por cierto a que hora nos tomaremos la pastillas ?

**Rin:** Aver sin las _[ Miro su teléfono para saber la hora pero vio otra cosa ]_ ¡Sesshomaru!

**Ayame:** Sesshomaru? No sabia que existía esa hora _[ empezaba a carcajearse con sus amigas ]_

**Rin:** No se burlen, es que tengo un mensaje de Sesshomaru diciendo que quieren hablar con nosotras que donde nos podemos ver

**Sango:** Hablar con nosotras Y para que ?

**Kagome:** pues diles que en la noche pasen a casa de Ayame

**Ayame:** Si que vallan como a las 8 porque aun tenemos que hacer las maletas y pasar a recoger las suyas

**Rin:** _[ escribían un mensaje en su teléfono ]_ Ok, pero que querrán hablar con nosotras ?

**Sango:** Ni me lo imagino bueno y a que hora entonces?

**Kagome:** Aver son las 2 y la doctora dijo que después de comer que les parece si como a las 3:30 a esa hora ya de seguro habremos comido

**Rin:** Si me parece perfecto

**Ayame:** Bueno entonces vamos

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

En su vida habían estado tan nerviosos como ahora, el sonido de un mensaje los alerto y corriendo hasta el dueño de aquel aparato

**Sesshomaru:** Dicen que pasemos por la casa de Ayame a las 8 que estarán allí

**Inuyasha:** Creen que acepten ?

**Miroku:** Ayame y Sango ya se habían comprometido con nosotros en asistir, pero veremos si Rin y Kagome quieren

**Koga:** si se habían comprometido pero recuerda que quedaron un día normal no el día que se van de vacaciones

**Inuyasha:** Si no aceptan estaremos muertos

**Sesshomaru:** La verdad creo que si y no es muy agradable escuchar a mama refunfuñar por nuestra culpa y a papa regañarnos por eso

**Koga:** Y lo peor es que papa puede desquitarse con nosotros haciendo peor el castigo

**Miroku:** ahí que combenserlas a como de lugar

La hora en que los chicos devian ir a visitar a las niñas llego llegaron a casa de Ayame y tocaron el timbre y salio una de las empleadas y les dijo que las chicas aun no llegaban pero que si Gustaban podían esperarlas en la sala ellos aceptaron y pasaron y casi al mismo tiempo que tomaban asiento se levantaron de golpe por los gritos que se escuchaban, claro 4 chicas venían alborotando todo, riendo contando chistes y por sobre todo felices de que sus vacaciones comenzaban al día siguiente o bueno eso creían ellas...

**Ayame:** Hay si jajajajaja y la cara de Sango no me lo podía creer

**Sango:** Hey no te burles y ayuda con es...

Las 4 chicas se quedaron de piedra, pues se habían olvidado completamente de sus visitas

**Ayame:** chicos ajaa que sorpresa _[ decía entre risotas nerviosas ]_

**Miroku:** como que sorpresa si ustedes nos dijeron que viniéramos a esta hora

**Inuyasha:** Son siempre así de ruidosas ?

**Koga:** Y porque tanta maleta ?

Kagome: Si somos siempre RUIDOSAAAAAAAAS! _[ dijo lanzando un grito en el oído de su algo mas que amigos ]_

**Ayame:** _[ se acerco a Koga y le lanzo 2 bolsos de mano ]_ porque no nos ayudan a entrar los bolsos y dejan de preguntar TONTERAAAAS !

**Sesshomaru:** Creo que están enojadas

**Miroku:** Si sera mejor que las ayudemos

Los chicos salieron de prisa a ayudar a entrar las maletas pues las chicas realmente daban miedo enojadas, cuando ya terminaron las jovencitas les agradecieron y llevaron jugos, se sentaron los 8 en la sala y los chicos comenzaron con su petición

**Rin,San,Kag,Aya:** QUEEEEEEE!

**Rin:** Pero como nos vienen a pedir eso ahora

**Sango:** Ya tenemos todo listo para mañana

**Ayame:** Ademas es muy pronto

**Kagome:** Y la verdad nos da pena

**Koga:** Por favor, si no van nuestras madres nos odiaran

**Sesshomaru:** Sin contar que tío Kai nos agrandaría el castigo

**Inuyasha:** Si no van arderá troya

**Miroku:** Vamos chicas por favor son nuestra salvación

**Kagome:** Bueno déjenos iremos a la cocina lo conversaremos y les damos una respuesta

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a charlas sobre la posibilidad de retrasar su viaje un día

**Rin:** No nos pasara nada amigas

**Kagome:** Ademas es un favor importante para ellos y si no lo hacemos los castigaran peor por nuestra culpa

**Ayame:** Pero son nuestras vacaciones

**Sango:** Vamos amigas, hagamos le este favor a los chicos y luego nos iremos de vacaciones, ademas es solo una comida y podríamos irnos en la noche Kagome: Sango tiene razón

Las 2 restantes aceptaros pues de alguna u otra forma se la debían salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala donde 4 guapos hombres las esperaban con cara de suplica

**Inuyasha:** Y que decidieron

**Kagome:** Bueno ok iremos

Inuyasha se lanzo a Kagome y le dio un decidido beso en los labios sin importarle la atónita mirada de sus amigos

**Ayame:** Vaya párese que si le gusto demasiado la noticia

Los chicos se separaron de inmediato y se sonrojaron a mas no poder, Miroku tomo a Koga por los hombros y lo arrojo donde estaba la peli-roja cayendo los dos al suelo el encima de ella ambos se sonrojaron pero ni uno se separo

**Kagome:** Creo que la posición les acomoda

Koga se levanto de golpe y le tendió la mano a Ayame para levantarla

**Koga:** estas bien? No te lastime ? Oye Miroku eres estúpido o que como se te ocurre, peso el doble de ella imbécil pude a verla lastimado

**Miroku:** Pero ella no piensa lo mismo su cara esta que arde y creo que le encanto la idea de esa pocicion

**Ayame:** Hey no hables tonteras _[ solo pensaba en tragame tierra ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Ya sera mejor que nos marchemos ellas ya nos dieron sus respuestas

**Inuyasha:** Si ya vamos

**Sango:** los vamos a dejar afuera

Los chicos salieron acompañados por las lindas muchachas Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en el capo del auto y rin estaba apoyada en su bien formado pecho hablando sobre lo mucho que se extrañarían durante las 3 semanas que no se verían, Miroku bromeaba con Sango pues le encantaba verla sonreír, Kagome e Inuyasha hablaban sobre su viaje e Inuyasha le decía que si pudiera la raptaría y se la llevaría con el ella se sonrojaba y le regalaba un tierno beso en los labios, y Koga le decía a Ayame que salieran en ese instante ella le decía que era tarde y el le decía que hicieran una locura entonces ella acepto se acerco a Kagome y

**Ayame:** Amiga cubre me are una locura y me escapare un ratito con Koga si ?

**Kagome:** Hay pero por supuesto ve oye un consejo llévalo a ese mirador que nos gusta tanto, total ahora tomas pastillas

**Ayame:**_ [ se puso rojisima al solo imaginarlo ]_ Hay boba no digas burradas bueno me voy

**Kagome:** buena suerte

Miroku le dio las llaves de su carro que fue en el que llegaron y le dijo que se lo llevara que ellos volverían en Taxy a casa que el la necesitaba mas y el moreno la resivio y agradeció a su amigo, la pareja su subió al carro y se marcho, los 3 restantes se despidieron de las chicas y se marcharon y ellas se entraron a casa de Ayame..

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Ayame:** tengo un plan donde podemos ir

**Koga:** Así y donde ?

**Ayame:** Es un lugar muy bonito, donde se ve a la perfección las estrellas

**Koga:** Pues entonces vamos

Los chicos se dirigieron a aquel lugar y cuando estuvieron hay el se quedo maravillado por la vista que tenían y ella pues ella se quedo maravillada con su compañía

**Koga:** Como conociste este lugar ? Es increíble

**Ayame:** Con mis amigas siempre venimos acá, cuando el papa de Kagome falleció eramos todas muy pequeñas teníamos 10 años y ella estaba muy triste después del entierro no quería hablar con nadie y salio del cementerio eran exactamente las 9:30 de la mañana y con las chicas decidimos seguirla, ella camino y camino hasta que llego aquí, yo creo que solo lo hacia por inercia, cuando llego se sentó en el suelo y solo miraba al cielo como perdida, no quería llorar pues decía que a su papa no le hubiese gustado verla así _[ hizo una pausa, dio un suspiro y Koga vio que comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y en ese momento se dio cuenta cuan grande era su cariño por sus amigas ]_ nos acercamos a ella y cuando nos vio se lanzo a los brazos de Sango y entre todas nos abrazamos y ella lloro y lloro hasta que ya no pudo mas cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había oscurecido y fue Entonces cuando vimos la maravillosa vista que había aquí y nos prometimos venir al menos una vez al mes y así lo hacemos desde entonces

**Koga:** Wow no pensé que ella siendo tan feliz como se le ve tuviese una historia tan triste

**Ayame:** " No se esta permitido estar triste, llorar, guardar secretos, y mucho menos pensar negativo, cuando nos tenernos las unas a las otras " esa fue la promesa que nos hicimos aquel día, por eso somos tan unidas no hacemos nada sin que las otras se enteren creo que nuestra amistad se basa en eso, la confianza, la sinceridad, y el no sentir lastima por la otra, después que murió el papa de Kagome nosotras la seguimos tratando igual, la pena estaba obvio pero creo que esa fue la mejor terapia de ella, que no sintiera tanto la ausencia de su padre

**Koga:** Me sorprende que a esa edad tuvieran la capacidad para lidiar con un tema tan complicado

**Ayame:** Pues no tuvimos opción o hacíamos eso o veíamos como una de nosotras se desmorona poco a poco

**Koga:** y tomaron la mejor decicion

**Ayame:** Claro, ahora Kag no tiene traumas ni mucho menos habla de su padre con mucho orgullo y no le da pena recordarlo al contrario siente mucha alegría aunque por obvias razones nunca sacamos el tema, solo cuando cada 3 meses vamos todas junto con nuestras mamas a dejarle flores

**Koga:** Sus mamas se conocían de antes ?

**Ayame:** Si ellas se conocían desde nuestra edad mas o menos, después se graduaron de la universidad y cada uno hizo su vida , hasta que se volvieron a reencontrar Y no se separaron jamas

**Koga:** Igual que mis padres con los de los chicos, pero tu no me as contado nada de tu familia

**Ayame:** así y que quieres saber ?

**Koga:** Pues todo

**Ayame:** Ok pon atención jajaja, Mi mama _[ Sara ]_ es psicóloga pero también es modelo, y ejerce su segunda profecion osea el modelaje, mi papa _[ Akitoki ]_ es arquitecto y manager de mi madre para así poder estar mas juntos

**Koga:** Ya veo, y tu porque no vas de gira con ellos

**Ayame**: Pues porque aquí esta mi mundo mis amigas y bueno ahora estas tu

**Koga:** _[ Se sonrojo de sobre manera y la miro a los ojos ]_ Y estaré para siempre

Los chicos se unieron en un romántico beso, lo habían esperado por tanto no querían separarse, no querían que les faltara el aire, pero paso y tuvieron que separarse, se quedaron mirando a los ojos por largo rato hasta que ella rompió el silencio

**Ayame:** Y tu ? Cuéntame sobre tu familia

**Koga:** Mi mama _[ Ashka ]_ es presentadora de televicion y periodista y mi papa _[ Kai ]_ es socio de loa hoteles Taisho y bueno no tengo mas hermanos

**Ayame:** Vives con tus papas ?

** Koga**: No, vivo con Miroku en el departamento de alado del de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

**Ayame:** Y porque precisamente mañana tenemos que ir a conocer a sus padres ?

**Koga:** Porque el martes se van a una gira y dura un mes, veras nuestras mamas son algo especiales, se la pasan rogando que les demos nietos que nos casemos y esas cosas

**Ayame:** Pero si aun ni siquiera entran a la universidad

**Koga:** Pues nuestros padres dicen que somos Los herederos de la cadena de hoteles y que tenemos el dinero suficiente para ser padres y estudiar al mismo tiempo

**Ayame:** Pero no se necesita dinero para ser padres

**Koga:** Pues la verdad si, mi padre dice que ellos fueron padres demasiado tarde por lo tanto no aprovechaban tanto de nosotros y nuestras madres era muy jóvenes y ellas dicen que ser padres a temprana edad es lo mas hermoso que ahí

**Ayame:** y que tiene que ver el dinero

**Koga:** Que da las comodidades para pagar personal que cuide a los bebes mientras nosotros estudiamos

**Ayame:** Pues yo creo que es mejor criar a sus hijos uno mismo

**Koga:** Pienso exactamente como tu, pero mañana veras lo terca que son nuestras madres, ellas practicamente se pusieron de acuerdo para tenernos a los 4 juntos

**Ayame:** Y como es que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son hermanos y de la misma edad

**Koga:** Son mellizos, por eso no son iguales solo se párese su color de pelo, ojos y piel Sesshomaru es mayor que Inuyasha por algunos minutos

**Ayame:** Ya veo, siempre tuve esa curiosidad

**Koga:** Pues ya la resolviste, y sera mejor que te valla a dejar a casa ya se esta haciendo tarde

**Ayame:** Si, pero solo te quiero pedir una cosa

**Koga:** Dime

**Ayame:** No le digas a nadie lo que te conté de Kagome, no creo que se molestase pero ella prefiere que nadie sepa, dice que no le gusta que la miren con lastima, seguramente Inuyasha ya lo sabe pero aun así prefiero que no comentes nada

**Ayame:** No te preocupes por ninguna de las dos cosas, no tocare el tema y tampoco Mirare a Kagome con lastima al contrario, creo que ahora siento hasta admiración por ella por ser tan fuerte y por ustedes por ser tan valientes y buenas amigas

**Ayame:**_ [ le dio un beso en los labios ]_ Gracias, Oye pero tu no me as contado como se conocieron con tus amigos

**Koga:** A pues subamos al auto y de camino a tu casa te cuento

Se subieron al auto y el le comenzó a platicar de como se conocieron y como se dieron cuenta que sus papas eran amigos, también le dijo que son tan unidos porque siempre que otros compañeros se querían acercar a ellos era por su dinero o por las fiestas que podían hacer o las chicas que podían conseguir, en cambio ellos se hicieron amigos por cuanto tiempo podían jugar o las conversaciones que tenían o simplemente porque se entendían, por esa razón eran tan unidos ella iba feliz de la vida escuchando a su moreno hablar, hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella, el se bajo la dejo en la entrada de su casa le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se marcho ella abrió la puerta subió la escalera y cuando llego a su cuarto vio a las 3 muchachas sentadas en la cama con una silla enfrente de ellas obvio era para que se sentara la oji-verde y les contara detalladamente su "cita" con el muchacho ella se sentó en la silla y comenzaron con el cuestionario

**Sango:** Vamos suelta la lengua

**Kagome:** Que pasooo ? Ya no te quedes callada

**Rin**: Vamos que nos comen los nervios

**Ayame:** Ok ok tranquilas si se calman yo les cuento

**Rin:** Ok pero empieza ya

La peli-roja le contó todo a sus amigas incluyendo lo del papa de la azabache a lo que ella entendió

**Ayame:** Amiga espero que no te moleste de verdad

**Kagome:** Para nada amiga es parte también de tu historia y no me molesta que la compartas con tu novio

**Ayame:** Bueno futuro novio

**Sango:** Ademas fue una de las tantas razones por la cual somo tan unidas no ?

**Rin:** Así es

**Ayame:** Me dijo que se sentía admirado por tu fortaleza y por la amistad que nos une

**Kagome:** Pues es para admirar somos como hermanas no

**Ayame:** Pues si, Oigan también me dijo que sus mamas eran un tanto especiales y que mañana sabríamos porque

**Sango:** Bueno entonces mañana lo averiguaremos ahora a dormir no queremos estar con unas enormes ojeras

La peli-roja se puso su pijama pues las otras ya lo llevaban puesto y se metieron a la cama hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas

**Gracias por leer mis locuras **


	9. Conociendonos

_L**ectores y Lectoras desde este cap hay lenguaje un poco mas subido de tono así que si no les gusta leerlo yo se los advertí C: que lo disfruten ! **_

_[]_= Notas Autora sobre la historia

(´´)= Nota Autora personal

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

**Capitulo 9: ****Conociéndonos**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y faltaba una hora para que los chicos llegaran por ellas, pues las mamas de ellos querían pasar todo el día con las chicas, les pidieron que no tomaran desayuno pues tomarían en casa todos juntos

**Rin:** Creen que esta ropa es la adecuada ? _[ Lleva unos short negros, un top rosa y un tejido blanco holgado sandalias altas su cabello suelto y un lijero maquillaje ]_

**Ayame:** Tenemos que vernos guapas y sofisticadas pero sin perder nuestro estilo _[ Lleva un vestido mas arriba de las rodillas apretado en el torso y holgado desde las caderas blanco con flores rojas, un blaiser rojo y sandalias con taco pelo con un tomate rebelde y un lijero maquillaje ]_

**Sango:** Estoy ultra nerviosa _[ Lleva un entero de short color mostaza y un blaiser café claro, zapatillas con taco del mismo color su cabello va recogido en una trensa alado y un ligero maquillaje]_

**Kagome:** Muero de hambre _[ Lleva un short hasta la cintura color azul y un top escote corazón blanco, un tapado blanco y zapatillas con taco azul el cabello lo lleva amarrado en una coleta alta y un ligero maquillaje **(' Lectores perdón mi falta de imaginación en la ropa, pero tengo que imaginarme 4 atuendos xD ')** ]_

**Sango:** Ok que hora es ?

**Ayame:** las 8:15 aun faltan 45 min creo que nos levantamos temprano

**Kagome:** Nos hiciste levantarnos a las 7 bañarnos en 10 min tu crees que exageraste ?

**Rin:** Parecías la sargento Ayame jajajaj

**Ayame:** Ok entendí creo que exagere

**Sango:** Bueno que tal si bajamos Y vemos un ratio tele ?

**Rin:** Siii vamos

Las chicas bajaron se sentaron a ver televisión y sin querer se quedaron dormidas, llegaron los chicos y la nana de Ayame los hizo pasar

**Koga:** Wow si que se ven tranquilas cuando duermen

**Inuyasha:** Quien las viera no pensarían que son unas revoltosas y gritonas

**Miroku:** Pero muy lindas

**Sesshomaru:** Ya déjense de tonteras y despiertenlas

**Inuyasha:** Hazlo tu, quiero salir vivo

**Miroku:** Si nos ven aquí nos mataran

**Koga:** enojadas dan miedo

**Sesshomaru:** Niñitas... Rin _[ comenzó a mover sutilmente a la chica para poder despertarla ]_ Rin despierta Rin

Rin Se despertó de golpe y sin reconocer al peli-plata dio un grito al cual sus amigas siguieron ¡ KHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Sango:** Ahí son ustedes

**Kagome:** Como se les ocurre asustarnos así

**Sesshomaru:** Pero que mujeres mas gritonas_ [ decía mientras se sobaba los oídos ]_

**Ayame:** Ustedes son los tontos que nos asustan

**Inuyasha:** Bueno ya vamos que nos están esperando

Los 8 salieron y se subieron en el carro de Miroku quien iba con Sango Koga y Ayame e Inuyasha que iba con Kagome Rin y Sesshomaru

**Rin:** Donde es la reunión

**Sesshomaru**: en la mansión de mis padres

**Kagome:** Y quienes estarán ?

**Inuyasha:** Ustedes, nosotros, y los papas y mamas de nosotros

**Kagome:** Wow si es arta gente

**Rin:** Creo que moriré de vergüenza

**Sesshomaru:** No tienes porque, ademas no te dejare sola

Así siguieron el camino conversando hasta que llegaron, se bajaron de los autos las chicas estaban maravilladas Con los jardines, y también muy nerviosas, entraron a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue una enorme escalera pasaron por la sala que estaba decorada con finos y modernos muebles, traspasaron un enorme ventanal de cristales y llegaron al jardín trasero donde estaban los 6 adultos sentados frente a la alberca las primeras en levantarse y correr tal cual niñas fueron las 3 mujeres

**Izayoi:** Pero que guapas son

**Ashka:** Wow a ver presentenlas

**Midoriko:** Pero si yo las conozco, ustedes son mis pacientes favoritas

Las chicas estaban apunto de desmayarse, jamas pensaron que se encontrarían ahí con la doctora

**Izayoi:** Pacientes porque están enfermas _[ dijo con un tono de preocupación ]_

**Midoriko:** Enfermas? No ellas son las niñas que lea conté

**Ashka:** Ahhhh ! Las que fueron por pastillas ?

**Miroku:** pastillas? Explícate mama que no estoy entendiendo nada

**Ayame:** No por favor, creo que ese es tema de mujeres _[ Roja roja y mas roja ]_

**Kagome:** Si creo que es mejor que lo hablemos después [_ Lo mismo que Ayame y todas las chicas ]_

**Midoriko:** _[ Se dio cuenta de su error ]_ Ahí chicas lo siento creo que hable de mas

**Sesshomaru:** Pero están enfermas o no ?

**Rin:** NOO ! pero es asunto de mujeres

**Miroku:** Ahhh ya veo creo que entendí

Los padres veían la escena divertidos y cuando notaron que las chicas estaban muy incomodas decidieron hablar

**Kai:** Mira querida _[ Se refería a su mujer y tomaba a la peli-roja por los hombros ]_ Ella es Ayame es la novia de nuestro hijo

**Ashka:** Pero que chica mas guapa _[ le dio un abrazo ]_ Bienvenida a la familia linda sera un placer que formes parte de ella

**Ayame:** Gracias señora

**Ashka:** Ahí no querida llámame Ashka, señora o tia me hace sentir vieja

**Ayame:** Esta bien Ashka el placer es mio

**Izayoi:** Yo quiero saber cuales son mis nuevas hijas

**Inu:** Vamos Inuyasha, Sesshomaru presenten a sus novias

**Sesshomaru:** Mama ella es Rin mi novia

**Rin:** Mucho gusto señora, Señor _[ les extendió la mano ] _

**Izayoi:** Nada de manos ven _[ La tiro hacia ella y le dio un cálido abrazo ]_ y también dime Izayoi no soy tan vieja

**Rin:** como usted quiera

**Inuyasha:** Mama ella es Kagome y es mi novia

**Izayoi**: No puedo creer lo linda que eres _[ la abrazo igual que a Rin ]_ tu también solo llámame Izayoi

**Kagome:** Un gusto Izayoi y gracias

**Inu:** Veo que tengo unas nueras muy guapas y deben tener una paciencia única para aguantar a los ñardentales de mis hijo jajajaja

**Inuyasha**: papa eso no fue gracioso

**Midoriko:** Y tu preciosa debes ser la novia de mi hijo verdad

**Miroku:** así es mama ella es Sango

**Sango:** un gusto señora

**Midoriko:** No no no dime Midoriko

**Sango:** Bueno Midoriko

**Daisuke:** Pero que linda eres _[ miro a su hijo ]_ si que as elegido bien hijo es una chica muy guapa, _[ le susurro al oído ]_ Ahora si creo que no eres gay

**Miroku:** Papa no me dejes en ridículo

**Izayoi:** bueno ahora que conocimos a nuestras nueras por favor sentémonos a comer

Toda la familia se sentó alrededor de la mesa, disfrutaron su desayuno a gusto y las chicas Cada vez se sentían mas agusto, las señoras les contaban anécdotas de sus hijos cuando eran niños, Izayoi comento que le gustaba vestir a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha como mujer pues lucían adorables con vestidos y les hacia pinados y los maquillaba y que aveces hasta salia así con ellos al centro comercial o al parque, Sessh se atraganto con un pedazo de fruta mientras Inuyasha escupió el jugo que tenia en la boca muy avergonzados, Midoriko contó que a su hijo le gustaba jugar con barbies por eso pensaban que era gay y Miroku no pudo evitar enrojeces al punto de casi explotar, y Ashka comento que Koga era tan cobarde que cada vez que lo llevaban a la peluquería gritaba pataleaba o se escondía bajo la cama por eso ahora lleva el cabello largo, las chicas estaban encantadas escuchando las historias, ellas les hablaron sobre sus familia sus planes a futuro sus ambiciones y los adultos estaban encantados escuchándolas, hasta que loa hombres decidieron ponerse de pie para ir a jugar un partido de pool arrastrando a sus hijos con ellos dejando a las mujeres solas

**Midoriko:** Ahora que estamos solas quería ofrecerles una disculpa por a ver sido tan bocona pues creo que me hiperventile

**Sango:** No se preocupe, ya paso y ademas es algo común

**Izayoi:** Pero porque toman pastillas ? No me digan que ... _[ pero fue interrumpida ]_

**Kagome:** No no Izayoi no piense mal, solo tomamos precauciones porciacaso

**Ashka:** Osea que nuestros hijos se an portado como caballeros ?

**Rin:** Así es, nos respetan Mucho

**Izayoi:** Pero les puedo a ser una pregunta algo incomoda ?

**Ayame:** Claro adelante

**Izayoi**: Ustedes aun son virgen ?

**Ayame:** Así es todas somo virgen

**Midoriko:** Quien iba a imaginar que de los chicos que me hablaban seria mi hijo y sus amigos

**Ashka:** Si alguno se porta mal solo tienen que hacérnoslo saber si ? Nosotras veremos como nos la arreglamos

**Izayoi**: La verdad me siento orgullosisima de que mis hijos tengan unas novias tan guapas, educadas y maduras

**Ashka:** Creo que mi hijo esta en las mejores manos

**Midoriko:** Y yo que pensaba que el mio era gay, imagínense y ahora me presenta una niña preciosa como su novia

**Kagome:** Gracias por sus cumplidos pero ellos no son los únicos afortunados

**Izayoi:** A no ?

**Sango:** No, pues nosotras también lo somos sus hijos son maravillosos

**Rin:** Son unos caballeros educados y comprensivos

**Ayame:** Y sobre todo muy guapos

**Ashka:** Pues a las madres jajaja

Mientras tanto con los chicos...

**Inu:** Relájense chicos sus madres no dirán nada fuera del mundo

**Koga:** Claro pues ya contaron todo en la mesa

**Kai:** Hijo no seas así, están felices sus hijos por fin les presentan unas novias

**Inuyasha:** Oye Miroku, a que se refería tu mama con eso de que las chicas toman pastillas

**Koga:** Si es cierto no estarán enfermas

**Miroku:** Son o se hacen ?

**Sesshomaru:** Son de nacimiento

**Miroku:** Mi mama es ginecóloga, y lo mas seguro es que las chicas ayan ido a pedirle pastillas anticonceptivas, para no quedar embarazadas

Los chicos quedaron de piedra al Escuchar las palabras de Miroku ellas tan inocentes pensando en eso ? Era difícil de creer

**Daisuke:** Así creo que tu madre me comento de unas jovencitas que habían ido por pastillas porque estaban saliendo con unos chicos y por cierto Koga también se que Ayame le contó sobre lo que paso en tu auto eh [_Le alzo una ceja con una cara de ' picaron " ]_

**Kai:** Que paso en el auto ?

**Daisuke:** No te contó ? Midoriko me dijo que tu hijo la tomo por la cintura la alzo y la sentó en sus piernas

**Koga:** _[ estaba rojisimo ]_ Tío no tenias que contar eso

**Kai:** Hijo de tigre

**Miroku:** Así que eso fue lo que paso cuando llegaste tarde

**Koga:** Pero no paso nada mas mal pensado solo fue eso

**Sesshomaru:** Con razón llegaste con esa cara de frustrado jajaja

**Koga:** No te burles, que acaso tu si con Rin?

**Sesshomaru:** _[ Se tenso de inmediato ]_ Pues eso ati no te importa

**Inu**: Vamos chicos es algo normal, ahora ya saben que sus novias se cuidan aunque yo quisiera nietos, comprendo su pocicion de querer estudiar y disfrutar su juventud

**Daisuke:** Pero no nos hagan esperar tanto eh

**Inuyasha:** No presionen y sigamos jugando

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La tarde se paso rápido entre risas juegos anécdotas historias y uno que otro sonrojo, eran aproximadamente las 5 y las mujeres tenían un plan, subieron hasta la habitación de Izayoi y...

**Izayoi:** Y bien chicas que me dicen nos acompañan ?

**Ayame:** Pero no tenemos nada aquí

**Ashka:** Eso no es problema vamos al centro comercial aun tenemos tiempo

**Rin:** No se molesten podríamos pasar a casa a buscar lo necesario

**Midoriko:** Nada de eso, cumplanos ese sueño si ?

**Kagome:** Pero realmente me da vergüenza

**Izayo**i: Nada de vergüenzas hija, siempre quise salir de comprar con jovencitas como ustedes

**Ashka:** Háganlo por estas viejas que quieren sentirse jóvenes otra vez si ? _[ ese era su método de persuasivo ]_

**Midoriko:** Ya ven que estamos rodeadas de hombres toscos que no nos acompañan ni por un café

**Sango:** Bueno esta bien saldremos todas de compras

**Ayame:** no nos viene nada mal hacer una locura jajaja

**Ashka:** Cada vez las quiero mas, hace mil que no hacemos locuras

Las mujeres bajaron y se dirigieron al salón de pool, entraron y ahí estaban ellos jugando y riendo

**Ashka:** Hola _[ Entraron todas con carita de no pasa nada ]_

**Daisuke:** Y esas caras? No estarán planeando algo verdad

**Midoriko:** Para nada mi amor, Solo saldremos por un helado

**Sesshomaru**: Ah bueno entonces vamos todos

**Izayoi:** No, solo iremos mujeres nada de hombres

**Inuyasha:** Pero mama no nos gusta que anden solas

**Kagome:** Lo sentimos pero ya esta dicho iremos solo mujeres

**Koga:** Pero...

**Ayame:** Nada de peros nosotras cuidaremos a sus madres

**Ashka:** Y nosotras de sus novias

**Rin:** Así es entre todas nos cuidamos y somo artas así que nada nos pasara

**Inu:** Estas segura cariño ?

**Kai:** No nos necesitaran ?

**Izayoi:** Pues si seguras y no no los necesitaremos, y si lo hacemos solo los llamaremos

**Miroku:** No hay forma de combenserlas ?

**Sango:** Pues no, lo siento

**Kai:** Bueno solo pórtense bien y no hagan locuras eh

**Ayame:** Nosotras nunca hacemos locuras

Con esta ultima frase a los 4 jóvenes se le erizo la piel pues conocían bastante lo alborotadas y traviesas que eran todas las mujeres tanto madres como adolescentes si separadas eran terremoto pues juntas serian un cataclismo, las mujeres salieron de casa se subieron a una limusina y partieron al centro comercial, cuando estuvieron ahí pues la verdad si parecían cataclismo corrían de tienda en tienda buscando vestidos y zapatos para su fiesta de blanco y negro querían verse maravillosas y decidieron que todas irían con el mismo tipo de vestido, distintos colores y peinados, escogieron los vestidos y los zapatos luego se encaminaron a la peluquería se hicieron los peinados y el maquillaje, ya listas se subieron a la limusina, llegaron a casa y subieron al cuarto de Izayoi sin hacer ni un tipo de ruido querían sorprenderlo cuando las vieran, se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron, entraron al cuarto de pool no estaban y cuando salieron al jardín se encontraban ahí, ellos las miraron y no podían creer que eran sus mujeres pues todas parecían hermanas, llevan un vestido ajustado por sobre las rodillas de mangas largas unas plataformas que delineaban sus piernas, Kagome, Izayoi,Ayame y Midoriko van de color blanco tanto vestido como zapatos y peinadas todas con una coleta alta y un lijero maquillaje mientras Sango, Rin y Ashka van de negro con una trensa baja atrás y un maquillaje un tanto mas Marcado pero solo un poco, los hombres quedaron maravillados pero un tanto preocupado por lo corto de los vestidos,

**Kai:** Se ven bellisimas

**Koga:** Si pero los vestidos me parecen algo cortos

**Sesshomaru**: Algo ? Son mínimos

**Izayoi**: Y eso que no an visto lo mejor...

Las 7 se voltearon dándole una hermosa vista de su escote pues quedaba toda su espalda al descubierto hasta la empezada de la cola, los hombres no lo podían creer

**Inuyasha:**_ [ saliendo de su ensoñación ]_ A no eso si que no ustedes no van a ni un lado así

**Inu:** Apoyo ami hijo ese escote es demasiado profundo

**Kagome**: Lo sentimos pero si iremos

**Izayoi:** Muy bien dicho hija, iremos les guste o no les guste

**Daisuke:** Mujeres por favor es un vestuario muy atrevido

**Koga:** Si prácticamente están desnudas

**Miroku:** Ademas cualquier degenerado podría propasarse

**Sango:** No sean machistas, ya esta decidido iremos si o si

**Midoriko:** Ademas es primera salida de suegras y nueras no pueden arruinarla

**Ayame:** Ya esta decidido verdad ?

**Ashka:** Así es querida iremos les guste a estos trogloditas o no

Las 7 mujeres se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar a la sala recogieron sus bolsos sobre y caminaron a la entrada mientras escuchaban como a las venían los 7 machistas reclamando, ellas solo esbozaron una sonrisa y se subieron a la limusina

**Koga:** Alguien sabe tan siquiera donde van ?

**Inu:** Pues ni idea

**Daisuke:** Si prácticamente parecían de la misma edad

**Kai:** Pues si no podemos negar que se veían lindisimas

**Miroku:** Nadie niega eso, pero el escote en la espalda me preocupa

**Inuyasha:** Me pone de malas lo porfiadas que son

**Sesshomaru:** Papa y tu no podrías averiguarte donde es la fiesta

**Inu:** Y para que las quieren seguir

**Inuyasha:** Que prefieres papa que mama te regañe si te descubre o que miles de hombres mas miren lo hermosa que se veía

**Inu**: Esperen aquí voy a ver como me averiguo _[ corrió al despacho junto con Kai y Daisuke_ ]

**Koga:** Creo que si se asustaron jajaja

**Miroku:** No es hora de reír que para nosotros es igual

**Sesshomaru:** Estas mujeres nos volverán locos

**Inuyasha:** Sin duda alguna

_** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, se sentían como estrellas de rock pues todas las personas presentes las miraban unas con admiración otras sorprendidas por lo lindas que se veían y otras con envidia, pues esas no faltan, se acercaron a su mesa y tomaron asiento, no tardaron en asercarseles las mujeres de los amigos y socios de sus maridos preguntándoles quienes eran las jovencitas y ellas con mucho orgullo decían que las novias de sus hijos, no faltaron las que al escuchar eso retiraban

**Kagome:** Porque esa actitud

**Ashka:** Pues las que las miren mal son las que querían que sus hijas se comprometieran con nuestros hijos

**Izayoi:** Pero todas estaba interesadas en el apellido que llevan, ademas no podemos obligar a nuestros hijos a casarse

**Midoriko:** ellos son dueños de su vida y tienen el derecho de elegir a su mujer

**Sango:** Pues son bastantes

**Izayoi**: Ustedes solo Sonrrian, no se sientan intimidadas pues son las mas lindas de esta fiesta

**Rin:** Somo querrá decir

**Midoriko:** Así es, Somos jajaja

**Ayame:** Creo que los hombres se quedaron furiosos

**Ashka:** Pues luego se les pasa no se preocupes ahora pásenla bien y disfruten

**Kagome:** La verdad me encanto poder conocerlas, son las mejores

**Izayoi:** Cariño, no eres la única a nosotras también nos encanto y después conoceremos a nuestras consuegras y nos tocara salir todas juntas

**Ayame:** Uffff eso si sera una locura jajaja

Mientras ellas comversavan y reían no se percataban que a unos cuantos metros estaban ellos, si los hombres vigilando a cada buitre que se les acercaba y querían romperles la cara pero ellas solo se divertían y e salir a bailar pasaron a la pista e hicieron un circula las 7 y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música

**Ashka:** hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto

**Ayame:** Y porque si son jóvenes

**Midoriko:** Pues si pero siempre estamos de gira por el trabajo de nuestros maridos

**Izayoi:** Pero ya tenemos una escusa mas para venir mas seguido

**Kagome:** A si y cual ?

**Midoriko:** Pues ustedes, cada vez que queríamos quedaros por mas tiempo nuestros hijos nos decían que para que, que ellos estaban bien y terminaban comvenciendonos, pero ahora no tendrán escusas pues querremos pasar mas tiempo con ustedes y no podrán negarse

**Sango:** Y si se niegan solo tienen que llamarnos

**Rin**: Así es si a ellos les molesta, a nosotras no

**Ayame**: Estaremos felices de volver a repetir esta Salida o ir de compras, Les diré algo pero no miren ok ahí que ser disimuladas

**Ashka:** que ocurre ?

**Ayame:** hay en esa mesa _[ indicando con la mirada ]_ están sentado los 7 hombres mas porfiados y celosos del mundo

**Kagome:** Ahí dios mio y creen que con esos disfraces ridículos no los reconoceremos

**Midoriko:** Se pasaron de la raya, pero tengo un plan _[ les dijo que se acercaran a ellos y los sacaran a bailar coquetiandoles pero sin que se den cuenta que saben que son ellos ]_

**Sango:** Me parece buenísima idea vamos

Las mujeres se acercaron a ellos y coquetamente los invitaron a bailar, ello ardían de celos pues pensaban que no sabían de quienes se trataban, aceptaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, ellas comenzaron a bailarles coquetamente muy apegadas a sus cuerpos, los hombres no sabían que hacer hasta que

**Izayoi:**_ [ Le dio un beso a su marido y le dijo con voz coqueta ]_ crees que no me di cuenta que eras tu _[ el se quedo de piedra pues sabia el regaño que le esperaba ]_ Inuno Taisho hablaremos en la casa y estas en serios problemas

**Inu:** Pero cariño, solo queríamos cerciorarnos que estuvieran bien

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha y Kagome

**Inuyasha:** Hasta donde pretendes llegar

**Kagome:** Hasta que me dijeras que eras tu Inuyasha como se te ocurre seguirnos

** Inuyasha:** Pues es obvio que quiera venir a cuidarte o no

**Kagome:** Pero les dijimos que no vinieran, tu y yo tendremos que hablar seriamente

**OoOoOoO**

**Sango:** Miroku eres un acosador, no podían dejarnos salir tranquilas

**Miroku:** Pues no, hay miles de buitres rondándolas y pretendías que te dejara sola

**Sango:** Pero solo vinimos a divertirnos ademas tienes que acostumbrarte pues quedamos en que estas salidas se repetirían seguido

**Miroku:** Así pues eso lo veremos

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Ashka:** Kai eres un espía o que ?

**Kai:** No pero soy tu marido tengo el derecho de cuidarte

**Ashka:** No seas mentiroso, tu vienes a espiarme y controlarme, estas en graves problemas

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Daiduke**: Mujer por dios no seas terca no vine a espiarte solo vine a ver que estabas bien

**Midoriko:** Pues no te creo, y espero que tengas bien presente lo que te espera en la casa

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Koga:** Tu pretendías que te dejara venir y me quedara tranquilo sabiendo que traes puesto ese vestido ?

**Ayame:** Si, vinimos a divertirnos acaso no pueden entender eso ?

**Koga:** Pues si pero...

**Ayame:** Pero nada Koga pero nada

Las mujeres se miraron y comenzaron a salir del salón, los hombres quedaron atónitos y comenzaron a seguirlas, Si estaban muy claros lo que les esperaba por aver arruinado la salida de las mujeres, ellas se subieron ala limusina y se marcharon ellos se subieron a los autos y siguieron a sus mujeres, llegaron a la mansión Taisho y ellas sin decir palabra alguna se dirigieron al jardín a tomar aire y ellos muertos de miedo las siguieron para poder hablar con ellos

**Inu:** Vamos mujeres no se enojen fue una bromita

**Izayoi:** Una de muy mal gusto de por cierto, No tenían el derecho de seguirnos

**Mudoriko:** Acaso no podemos Pasar tiempo con nuestras nueras sin que nos estén molestando

**Daisuke:** Claro que pueden pero no vestidas así

**Ashka:** Y porque no ? Porque somos viejas ? Porque somos mamas ? O por ser las mujeres de ustedes?

**Kai:** No es eso, es porque es muy revelador sabemos que son jóvenes y bellas pero esos vestidos muestran mucho

**Koga:** Ya mama entienda nos también

**Miroku:** Acaso no podemos estar celosos ?

**Sesshomaru:** No se dieron cuenta como las rondaban esos buitres ?

**Inuyasha**: Es natural que nos ayan ganados los celos, ya no se enojen

Las mujeres simplemente los ignoraron y miraron a sus nueras

**Midoriko:** Hijas porque no se quedan hoy ? Ya es muy tarde y ahí habitaciones de sobra

**Ayame:** Ahí no se moleste podemos tomar un taxi

**Izayoi:** Nada de eso vamos quédense si ?

**Kagome:** Bueno esta bien lo aremos por ustedes

**Sango:** Así es solo por ustedes

Las mujeres le ordenaron a las empleadas que ordenaran 4 habitaciones, y asi fue a los hombres no les quedo mas que subir a sus habitaciones y aguantarse la ley del hielo de sus mujeres, las habitaciones estuvieron listas y las mujeres les pasaron pijamas a las niñas para que puedan dormir se despidieron de ellas y se fueron a dormir las chicas se reunieron todas en la habitación de Sango para hablar un ratito

**Rin:** Ahí chicas hoy fue un día de locos

**Sango:** Pero muy entretenido

**Kagome:** Ahí la verdad me encariñe bastante con Izayoi y con Ashka y Midoriko

**Ayame:** Ya veo , si te gustaría que fuese tu suegra eh

**Kagome:** la verdad si jaja ya me voy a dormir quede muy cansada

**Rin:** Sii mañana nos vamos temprano para empezar nuestras vacaciones

**Ayame:** Sii por fin a descansar

**Sango:** Buenas noches chicas

Las niñas se fueron cada una a su habitación a descansar menos la peli-roja que tenia la costumbre de comer o tomar algo dulce antes de dormir según ella para tener dulces sueños bajo a la cocina y saco un vaso de jugo de naranja y cuando volteo pego un salto del susto al ver que en la puerta alguien la observaba

**Koga:** no te asustes soy yo

**Ayame:** Tonto no puedes avisarte o hacer ruido para no llevarme la sorpresa de verte ahí parado como fantasma

**Koga:** Perdón no sabia que tenias la maña de comer algo antes de dormir

**Ayame:** Siempre como o tomo algo dulce para tener dulces sueños jajaja

**Koga:** Que curiosa eres eh

**Ayame:** Como una caja de sorpresas pero y tu no me digas que me andabas buscando ?

**Koga:** Pues si, te fui a buscar a tu recamara pero no estabas, quería hablar c tigo, pero aquí no que te pareces si me acompañas a dar una vuelta por la mansión

**Ayame:** bueno no tengo sueño, asique vamos pero ni creas que te perdonare por avernos arruinado la noche

Los chicos salieron de la cocina y se encaminaros por los hermosos jardines de la enorme mansión, hasta quellegaron un pequeño lago que adornaba la parte mas alejada de esta

**Koga:** Aquí veníamos a nadar cuando eramos chicos y nuestras mamas se enojaban tanto porque decían que no sabíamos que tipo de bichos o infecciones

**Ayame:** Ah eso si esque quieroqueduermasconmigo _[ se lo dijo rápido y tapándose la cara pues quería pero le daba vergüenza ]_

**Koga:** _[ abrió los ojos como plato pues no se lo esperaba ]_ Y para eso te pones así ? Pues claro que dormiré con tigo boba eres mi novia y tengo el deber de cuidar tus sueños

Los enamorados subieron al cuarto de ella y se acurrucaron en la cama juntos el abrazándola por la espalda y ella logro tener mas que dulces sueños a la mañana siguiente 6 impresionados ojos miraban atónitos la escena y comversavan en manera de susurro para no despertar a los tórtolos

**Inuyasha:** El lobo si que es rápido

**Kagome:** Inuyasha no hables tonteras

**Sesshomaru**: Perecemos viejas chismosas mirando como duermen

**Sango:** Se ven muy bien juntos

**Rin:** Si que envidia me da

**Kagome:** Ami también

**Miroku:** Ya ven par de tontos _[ dirigiéndose a los hermanos ]_ esa es la invitación de ellas a que les velen los sueños

Las chicas se pusieron rojisimas y le dieron un golpe cada una por bocon, y los hermanos por su lado se les paso por la cabeza la imagen de ellos durmiendo con las chicas, entre tanto alboroto unos brillantes ojos verdes se comenzaban abrir lanzando un grito ensordecedor haciendo que su compañero se despertara de golpe y se sentaran en la cama

**Ayame:** KHIAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que hacen aquí

**Koga:** Que paso ahora no ahí privacidad

**Miroku:** Tuvieron privacidad toda la noche que mas querían

**Rin:** Ademas te quedaste dormida y quedamos que hoy nos iríamos temprano

**Sesshomaru:** Pues tienen que aver gastado mucha energía ayer

**Inuyasha:** tienen que estar muy cansados

**Kag,Rin:** TAISHO!

**Kagome:** No sean desubicados

**Sango:** Sera mejor que salgamos y los dejemos solos si

Las chicas salieron empujando a los chicos para que la reciente pareja se pudiera levantar

**Koga:** Ahora si que los matare son unos estúpidos

**Ayame:** Bueno ya no importa que tal si nos levantamos

**Koga:** Pero primero esto_ [ la tomo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios dejándola a ella sin aire ]_ Ahora si

El se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto para bañarse y cambiarse ella hizo lo mismo se metió al baño se ducho y cuando salio ahí estaban sus 3 amigas mirándola fijamente

**Ayame**: Ya se a que vienen, pero les romperé el corazón, no hicimos nada solo dormimos

**Rin:** Solo eso ?

**Sango:** No mientas pillina ya cuéntanos

**Ayame:** Bueno, pues que ya somos novios oficiales

**Kagome:** QUEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Sango:** Y como fue cuéntanos

**Ayame:** Bueno _[ comenzó a relatares todo lo que había pasado ]_ y eso

**Rin:** Y tu le pediste que se durmiera con tigo ?

**Ayame:** Si ahí esque quería tenerlo toda la noche para mi

**Sango:** Y como fue que te contuviste de no hacer nada ?

**Ayame:** Bueno no fue difícil solo nos acostamos me abrazo y nos dormimos

**Kagome:** Que lindooooo te felicito amiga

**Rin:** Que envidia ami también me hubiese encantado dormir abrazada a alguien

**Sango:** Ami también

**Ayame:** Bueno y porque no fuiste donde Sesshomaru y tu con Miroku

**Sango:** Porque no son nuestros novios

**Kagome:** La verdad yo si pensé en escabullirme al cuarto de Inuyasha pero no sabia cual era [ sus amigas estaban boquiabiertas con la confesión de la azabache ] Hay no me miren así era una broma

**Ayame:** Pues ni tan broma eh apuesto a que si te hubiese gustado

**Rin:** Creo que entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma, así que no creo que sean tan mentira

**Sango:** Bueno chicas ya terminemos de arreglarnos y bajaremos para despedirnos y empezar nuestras vacaciones

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron hasta la sala donde estaban todos los demás esperando por ellas

**Izayoi:** Mis niñas que bueno que llegaron

**Kagome:** Bueno nosotras veníamos a despedirnos pues ya tenemos que irnos

**Ashka:** Ahí no que pena, las extrañaremos mucho

**Sango:** Pero si vienen no duden en llamarnos si ? Seria un placer poder verlas de nuevo

**Midoriko:** Prometido, pero ustedes no se van de vacaciones ?

**Rin:** Así es pero, eso no quita que nos puedan ir a hacer compañía y disfrutar de la playa y el sol todas juntas

**Ayame:** Si seria maravilloso

**Inu**: Bueno niñas nosotros queríamos disculparnos por a verles arruinado la noche de ayer

**Kagome:** Pues no se preocupe señor Taisho fue muy entretenido verlos disfrazados

**Inu**: Oh querida pero no me digas así llámame Inu, Suegro, Papa la que mas te acomode

**Kagome:** Gracias

**Sango:** Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir

Las chicas les dieron un fuerte abrazo a cada una de las mujeres empezando por sus respectivas suegras pues Izayoi estaba maravillada con el abrazo de sus 2 Nueras luego se despidieron de los señores y los jóvenes les dijeron que las irían a dejar y así fue cuando estuvieron en la casa de Ayame se despidieron con mucho pesar sobre todo la reciente pareja, los chicos se subieron a los carros y se alejaron mientras las chicas entraban a la casa

**Sango:** Buenos chicas llego el momento de partir a nuestras esperadas vacaciones

**Kagome:** Por fin a descansar aunque ayer la pasamos excelente o no ?

**Rin:** Si me entretuve demasiado son unas señoras muy agradables

**Sango:** Y muy jóvenes si parecían nuestras amigas con ese atuendo

**Ayame:** Si hay que repetirlo, bueno iré a decirle al chófer que en una hora partimos

Y así fue las chicas desayunaron terminaron de guardar algunas cosas y se fueron, mientras tanto en la mansión Taisho

**Miroku:** Así que ya son novios

**Inuyasha:** Quien iba a pensar que el tímido de Koga nos ganaría

**Koga:** Pues ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo o las chicas se aburrirán de esperar

**Miroku:** Pues yo pretendo hacerlo cuando vuelva de vacaciones

**Inuyasha:** Si yo también y tu Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru:** Creo que también

**Izayoi:** Mis niños por fin los encuentro, ustedes saben a donde fueron de vacaciones las chicas

Los muchachos se quedaron sorprendidos pues a ni uno se les había ocurrido pensar en ello pero como no lo habían pensado antes ahora no tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaban

**Inuyasha:** Pues no

**Midoriko:** _[ iba entrando al cuarto junto con Ashka y Kai ]_ pero como no saben donde están sus novias

**Miroku:** La verdad se nos olvido por completo ese detalle

**Kai:** Bueno eso lo arreglaran luego y ustedes recuerden que parten el lunes

**Ashka**: Espero que la pasen de maravilla pero con responsabilidad

**Koga:** Pues no te preocupes mama que no tenemos pensado ni siquiera salir

**Sesshomaru:** Solo iremos a descansar

**Izayoi:** Me alegro bueno vamos que la comida esta servida

**Kai:** Vallan ustedes las alcanzamos enseguida

**Ashka:** Bueno no demoren

Las señoras salieron del cuarto dejando a los hombres solos Kai les dijo que parte de su castigo seria que tenían que ir al supermercado a comprar lo necesario para sus vacaciones y ellos por dentro quería gritar y salir corriendo pero por fuera se mostraban serenos, solo asintieron y Kai siguió diciendo que el los ayudaría dándole una lista de lo esencial y ellos debían poner en la lista el resto de cosas que comprarían, luego salio diciéndoles que bajaran o que se les enfriaría la la comida

**Miroku:** Ahí esto si que es vergonzoso

**Inuyasha**: Y ahora como se supone que aremos eso, es para mujeres

**Koga:** Papa si que se enseño con nosotros

**Sesshomaru:** Ya no aleguen tendremos que hacerlo si o si asique sera mejor pensar con la mente fría

Los muchachos bajaron a comer estuvieron un rato con sus padres y volvieron a subir al cuarto de Sesshomaru para terminar de hacer la lista que les dio Kai pero eran un caos todos daban sus ideas y en la hora que llevaban haciendo aun no agregaban nada a la dichosa lista

**Koga:** Ok parasemo animales así no lograremos nada

**Sesshomaru:** Hay que organizarnos cada uno dirá algo que agregar a la lista

**Miroku:** Espesaremos con la comida, luego las golosinas luego las bebidas y por ultimo las cosas pequeñas

**Koga:** Ok yo propongo los cereales aquí todos comemos y no esta incluido en la lista

Y así comenzaron en las golosinas pusieron cabritas pues sabrían que solo podrían ver películas y una que otra golosina entre frituras, galletas, chocolates y helados aunque muy restringido pues cuidaban muy bien su físico, luego propusieron las infaltables cervezas y luego uno que otro detalle de alguno y así fue como terminaron la condenada lista después de 3 horas, Mientras ellos se partían la cabeza ultimando detalles para su viaje 4 chicas disfrutaban el sol

**Ayame:** Esto si que es vida amigas

**Sango:** Que descanso por fin Kagome: Ahhhhhh que aremos a la noche ?

**Rin:** Yo creo que por hoy deberiamos descansar

**Sango:** Buena eleccion el viaje me dejo agotada y aun tenemos que desempacar y ordenar un poco

**Kagome:** Ayame porque no ahí personal en la casa ?

**Ayame:** Mama dijo que nosotras sabiamos cocinar y eramos ordenadas asique les dio las 3 semamas de vacaciones

**Rin:** Bueno que le aremos ahy que organizarse para las labores diarias y la casa marchara bien

**Kagome:** Si ademas aun tenemos mucho tiempo para salir a divertirnos

Y así siguieron tomando el sol o metiéndose a nadar o simplemente jugando paletas en la orilla del mar, se les paso la tarde volando Y cuando el sol ya se estaba metiendo decidieron irse a casa, llegaron se ducharon se cambiaron y comenzaron primero a desempacar pues antes de irse el personal había dejado la casa limpia y las camas hechas, luego se dirigieron a la cocina aver que hacia falta y se llevaron una gran sorpresa

**Rin:** Chicas en la alacena no ahí nada creo que mañana tendremos que ir a comprar lo que hace falta

**Ayame:** Bueno entonces mañana nos levantaremos temprano e iremos de compras

**Kagome:** Que les parece si ahora salimos a comprar algunas golosinas para ver películas ?

**Sango:** Si me parece perfecto

Y así lo hicieron compraron algunas golosinas y estuvieron viendo películas luego se fueron a dormir

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Todo era un caos, no sabían donde estaban las cosas no tenían idea que estaban haciendo realmente eran terribles

**Sesshomaru:** Esto no es lo nuestro, Si seguimos así me voy a volver loco

**Inuyasha:** No eres el único llorón

**Miroku:** Sera mejor que terminemos aquí y nos larguemos que hasta ami se me esta acabando la paciencia

**Koga:** Si es lo mejor que ya estoy harto de esto

Los chicos siguieron haciendo lo suyo hasta que terminaron con sus compras, pagaron y se fueron a casa, las chicas por su lado estaban muy organizadas comprando lo que necesitaban para sus semanas de vacaciones, luego de comprar la comida y otras cosas dejaron las bolsas en el auto y se dirigieron a comprar algunos bikinis pareo y otras cosas, y luego se dirigieron a su casa, nuevamente fue un día lunes Muy normal, hasta que llego el martes y las vacaciones de tanto chicas como chicos cambio totalmente, ellas iban saliendo de casa para ir a relajarse junto al mar pero sus planes cambiaron al ver a esas 4 personas hay, paradas justo enfrente

**Volviiiii Perdón la tardanza :C Soy una ingrata lo se pero estoy de vuelta Gracias a las personitas que me an dejado comentarios alentadome eso me sirve bastante para tener mas inspiración C: Ahhh y en el proximo capitulo creo que habra LEMON C: Asique las que no les gusta se lo saltan C: **


	10. Tu y Yo

_[]_= Notas Autora sobre la historia

(´´)= Nota Autora personal

_-..-_ = Pensamiento Personajes

**oOoOoO** = Cambio de escena

* * *

**9**

**Tu y Yo**

Ellos estaban bajando sus maletas y equipaje cuando se voltearon y vieron a esas 4 chicas guapísimas y en poca ropa, todos los presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo ¡USTEDEEEEES!

**Ayame:** Que acaso ahora también nos vienen a acosar a nuestras vacaciones?

**Inuyasha**: No sean ridículas, que vamos a saber nosotros que ustedes estarían acá

**Koga:** Ademas nunca nos dijeron donde irían así que esto si es mera coincidencia

**Kagome:** Pero y que hacen aquí ? No pudieron ir a otro lado ?

**Sesshomaru:** Ese era el plan inicial pero por culpa de 4 chiquillas revoltosas nos llevaron detenidos y nuestro castigo fue venir acá

**Rin:** Ah osea resulta que ahora todo es nuestra culpa ?

**Miroku:** Pues esta vez si

**Sango:** Aver aver y por cuanto se quedan ?

**Inuyasha:** Por 3 semanas

**Kagome:** Osea que seremos vecinos todas las vacaciones

**Koga:** Así es, pero véanlo por el lado positivo _[ Se acerco a Ayame y le dio un tierno beso ]_ La pasaremos muy bien

**Ayame:** Claro siempre y cuando controlen sus celos

**Koga:** Celoso yo ?

**Sango:** No, no solo tu todos ellos

**Miroku**: Y tu a donde vas con tan poca ropa ? Deberías abrigarte

**Sango:** Iremos a tomar el sol ni modo que vamos con parca bobo

**Rin:** Bueno chicas ya vamos

Las chicas comenzaron a marcharse y los muchachos decidieron entrar las maletas lo mas rápido que podían cambiarse ropa y salir a "acompañar" que mas era vigilar a las chicas no permitirían por nada del mundo que otros hombres vieran lo que era suyo en poca ropa, llegaron y lo primero que vieron fue a 4 chicas en unos hermosos y pequeños trajes de baño tomando el sol se les fue la boca a piso

**Koga:** Ayame _[ tapándola con su toalla ]_ que haces vestida así

**Ayame:** Por favor dijimos nada de celos _[ devolviendole la toalla ]_ Ademas estamos en la playa, si ves cualquier mujer esta vestida así _[ Lleva un bikini verde la parte de arriba en forma de triángulos y amarrado en el cuello y espalda y abajo es solo con hilitos en las caderas y muy chiquito ]_

**Koga:** Pero tu no eres cualquier mujeres eres MI MUJER _[ Recalcando esa frase ]_

**Sango:** No seas exagerado es un lindo bikini nada mas _[ el suyo es fucsia la parte de arriba es entera straples con flecos colgando, y abajo va amarrada a los lados con pequeñas y finas cadenas ]_

**Miroku:** Tampoco me alegra que otros te miren así tan destapada solo yo puedo hacerlo

**Inuyasha:** Ademas todos las están mirando

**Kagome:** Ya no sean payasos _[ La parte de arriba es en forma del signo infinito y la de abajo lleva pequeñas y finas cadenas colgando en las caderas, es blanco ]_

**Rin:** Dejemosnos de tanto alaraqueo y mejor porque no vamos tu y yo a dar una vuelta si? _[ tomo a Sessh del brazo y lo miraba con ojitos rogones El suyo es naranjo arriba es como el de Ayame pero salen pequeñas tiras cruzando por su estomago hasta la cintura y abajo es normal ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Si vamos aunque no quiere decir que este conforme con ese troso de tela que llevas puesto

**Sango:** Que tal un partido de volei ?

**Kagome:** Si yo me uno

**Inuyasha:** Y yo también

**Miroku:** Bueno si es así entonces no dejare ami Sanguito sola y ustedes vienen ? _[ Dirigiéndose a Koga y Ayame ]_

**Ayame:** No nosotros tomaremos un rato el sol

**Koga:** Si jueguen ustedes

Mientras unos jugaban y otro tomaban el sol Rin y Sesshomaru caminan por la orilla del mar mirando lo bello que estaba

**Sesshomaru:** Pensé que tendría que aguantarme el no verte por largas 3 semanas

**Rin:** Yo pensé lo mismo y la verdad no me pareció mucho la idea, me gusto bastante la coincidencia

**Sesshomaru:** Rin _[ detuvo su caminata y se paro frente a ella ]_ Yo... bueno yo iba a hacerte una pregunta después de vacaciones pero ahora que estamos juntos aquí viendo el atardecer, Yo me preguntaba si bueno si... querías ser mi novia

**Rin:** _[ Su cara mas que impresión demostraba felicidad ]_ Me estas bromeando ?

**Sesshomaru:**_ [Alzo una ceja no entendía la reacción de la joven ]_ Como voy a estar bromeando en algo así

**Rin:** Bueno no te enojes, Si Sesshomaru si quiero ser tu novia

**Sesshomaru:** Enserio ?

**Rin:** Siiii claro que si _[ de un salto fue a dar a los brazos de el y comenzó a llenarlo de besos ]_ te confieso algo ?

**Sesshomaru:** Que ?

**Rin:** Estuve esperando mucho este momento _[ le dijo susurrándole al oído ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Así? Pues yo estuve esperando por tu si mucho mas tiempo

El la tomo por la cintura y la alzo pegándola a su cuerpo y comenzaron a besarse sintiendo una electricidad que les recorría la espina dorsal ella estaba maravillada con ese hombre con su hombre, por fin ya eran novios Cosa que ella quería hace tiempo y el, pues el estaba feliz de a verse armado de valor y a verle pedido ser su novia esa chiquilla gritona como decía el no solo lo descongelo si no que también le robo el corazón y hasta la razón, todo todo giraba alrededor de ella. El día se paso volando, el sol ya estaba casi oculto por completo y los 8 chicos decidieron irse a casa, las dejaron en la puerta y ellos se fueron ala suya que era la de en frente, si coincidencia mortal esa era la palabra justa para describir a los 8 chicos juntos. Pero había uno de ellos que no podía irse a dormir así como así necesitaba hacer algo que tenia pensado hace tiempo y ahí en la playa de noche y con la luna mas hermosa que nunca era el momento perfecto, se arreglo salio de casa y fue a una florería, compro todas las rosas de todos los colores que habían y se encamino a la playa, busco el mejor lugar y ahí puso su mejor esfuerzo para hacer su sorpresa. Ella estaba casi durmiendo ya eran las 10 de la noche no tan tarde pero estaba cansada, el sueño estaba apunto de vencerla cuando de pronto oyó un ruido extraño proveniente de su balcón no quiso pararse a averiguar pues le daba bastante miedo, cuando iba a prender la luz se quedo estática allí estaba una sombra intentando abrir su ventanal, sabrá dios quien es, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cada vez mas no sabia que hacer sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría podía ser un psicópata un violador, secuestrador, asesino o cualquier maniático que Quisiera hacerle daño, lentamente comenzó a estirar su brazo para tomar un bate de béisbol, gracias al cielo que se pusieron de acuerdo para tener uno cada una en las habitaciones, lo cogió y se sentó en la cama viendo como la persona abría el ventanal entraba y volvía a cerrarlo y cuando estaba de espalda encendió la luz rápidamente dirigiendo al hombre dándole cuanto golpe podía

**Miroku:**_ [ deteniendo el arma homicida entre sus manos ]_ Tranquila Sango soy yo

Ella reacciono al escuchar esa voz y se quedo estática

**Sango:** PUES PEOR! tu si eres un peligro andante que haces aquí

Comenzó a correr por la habitación lanzandole cuanta cosa tenia a mano volando almohadas, libros, zapatos, ropa y hasta la maleta, el solo trataba de esquivar los proyectiles mientras seguía a Sango hasta que pudo detenerla la tomo se sentó en la cama y la coloco en sus piernas boca a bajo

**Sango:** Que haces pervertido suéltame ! _[ decía mientras pataleaba y trataba de salirse de su agarre ]_

**Miroku:** Ah no jovencita es usted muy agresiva tendré que castigarla _[ Y comenzó a darle de nalgadas ]_ Tome tome tome tome para que aprenda a respetar a su hombre tome tome

**Sango:** Ya suéltame que me duele yaaaa !

**Miroku:** Vas a respetarme ?

**Sango:** Y porque tendría que hacer eso ?

**Miroku:** Entonces tome tome _[ comenzó a darle nalgadas de nuevo]_

**Sango:** Bueno si esta bien ya pero suéltame que me duele _[ El oji-azul soltó a la muchacha de su agarre y ella se levanto inmediatamente sobándose el trasero ]_ Eres un bruto Miroku, mañana no podre usar bikini estaré toda morada _[ Decía mientras se sobaba ]_

**Miroku:** Bueno mejor para mi asi nadie te mira mas de la cuenta y no tengo que convertirme en asesino

**Sango:** Asesino porque? _[ Pregunto la joven algo confundida ]_

**Miroku:** Porque cada vez que alguien se te acerca o te mira mas de la cuenta me dan ganas de ahogarlos o enterrarlos en la arena

**Sango**: No digas tonterías bobo, ahora dime que haces aquí

**Miroku:** Así eso venia porque quería mostrarte algo vístete para que me acompañes

**Sango:** Ahora? si estaba apunto de quedarme dormida

**Miroku:** Si ahora ! _[ dijo en tono autoritario ]_ O quieres que te vuelva a dar de nalgadas ?

**Sango:** Ok ok iré tranquilo ahora dame un par de minutos

**Miroku:** Muy bien te espero

La joven tomo algo de ropa de la que estaba regada por la habitación y se dirigió al baño para poder vestirse, cuando termino salio y le dijo al joven que ya estaba lista y el le indico que saldrían por el balcón ella le dijo que no, que saldrían por la puerta que ni loca saltaba desde tan alto

**Miroku:** Estas loca ? Los guardias que tiene ahí afuera me pueden asesinar si me ven saliendo de aquí contigo

**Sango:** Jajajaja no seas exagerado

**Miroku:** No no sin reproches saltaras con migo si o si

Ella sin mas remedio acepto y el con mucha agilidad bajo del balcón indicando a ella que hiciera lo mismo y que el la sostendría, con mucha precaución y cuidado comenzó a bajar y el la recibió cuando llego a suelo, le vendo Los ojos y le dijo que confiara en el que nunca le aria nada malo ella al principio de rehuzo pero al escuchar esas palabras tan protectoras acepto la condición, la guió por un camino un par de minutos y por lo que pudo sentir en sus pies pues lleva sandalias bajas, ya estaban caminando por la arena, el la hizo detenerse y le susurro al oído si estaba lista ella solo asintió le quito la venda de los ojos y la castaña quedo maravillada, sorprendida y por sobre todo conmovida el había echo eso por ella ? Hay estaba un sendero con pétalos de rosa de todos los colores e iluminado por antorchas de fuego el la tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarla por ese sendero hasta unas enorme palabras escritas con los mismo pétalos y en medio tres claveles que sobresaltaban entre tanta rosa QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? esas eran las palabras ahí escritas 4 palabras que la dejaron casi casi sin aliento las palabras que ella estaba esperando las que la hicieron inmensamente feliz ella solo podía mirar atónita tan bella imagen la noche iluminada con la inmensa y hermosa luna y esas palabras iluminadas por las antorchas y su corazón era iluminado por esos hermosos ojos tan azules como el mar que brillaban esperando una respuesta

**Muroku:** Y preciosa que dices ?

Se sentía nervioso, ella seguía callada no sabia si era por que no sabia como decirle que no o porque aun estaba maravillada de la manera en que se lo había propuesto se veían tan linda así sonrojada con los ojos brillantes como esa noche hasta que Ella reacciono se giro a verlo y con una sonrisa que embobaba a cualquiera le dijo

**Sango:** Me as dejado sin palabras Miroku nunca nadie había echo algo así por mi es lo mas maravilloso

**Miroku:** Tu te mereces esto y mucho mas, pero dime aceptas? Porque si no aceptas te juro que me iré a tirar al agua y dejare que la corriente me lleve lo mas lejos posible

**Sango**: jajaja no seas tontito claro que acepto, claro que quiero ser tu novia

Ella se lanzo a los brazos de el dándole un cálido beso en los labios, el primero como novios, que tenia ese pervertido que la hacia tan feliz que hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con su tacto y que tenia esa castaña que en su mente solo estaba su nombre su bello rostro sus profundos y hermosos ojos cafés, ya no pensaba en otras chicas ya no se imaginaba cosas pervertidas, solo quería hacerla feliz y tenerla toda la vida se sentaron en los hermosos pétalos y comenzaron a disfrutar de su amor con tan bello paisaje, no podían creer que por fin eran novios, que ella por fin era solo de el suya por siempre y el era de ella así nada mas, disfrutaron un ratito juntos hasta que ella tuvo que regresar, el la fue a dejar a casa y ella subió por el balcón, cuando entro a su habitación ahí estaban 3 ansiosas chicas esperándola

**Ayame:** Adonde estabas ?

**Kagome:** Que hicieron ?

**Rin:** Cuenta Sango que aquí estamos hace 1 hora esperándote

**Sango:** _[ le salio una gotita al estilo anime ]_ Ahí chicas pero antes de que yo cuente algo Rin _[ ella la miro Nerviosa ]_ Si tu pequeña traidora cuando pretendías contarnos que ya eres novia de Sesshomaru ?

**Aya,Kag:** QUEEEEEE! _[se lanzaron arriba de su amiga a abrazarla ]_

**Ayame:** Ok aquí ahí artas cosas que contar empieza Rin y luego Sango pero de aquí no me muevo hasta que cuenten todo

**Kagome:** Yo opino lo mismo vamos empiecen

**Rin:** Bueno hoy en la tarde cuando fuimos a dar una vuelta me lo pidió me dijo si quería ser su novia y yo le dije que si pero solo eso

**Ayame:** como que solo eso boba te pidió ser su novia obvio que no es solo eso

**Kagome:** Que amor amiga me imagino que le costo pues es muy reservado

**Rin:** Si la verdad como que al principio dudo pero se decidió y _[Suspiro_] fue lo mas maravilloso chicas, fue sencillo, simple pero para mi fue lo mejor

**Ayame:** Te entiendo amiga el solo echo de estar con ellos lo hace maravilloso

**Kagome:** Si que están enamoradas eh y tu Sango que paso hoy cuenta

**Sango:** Pues al principio fue muy gracioso jajajaja _[ comenzó a contarle con detalles ]_ y eso jajaja

Kagome: Pobrecito Sango como lo trataste así

**Sango:** Bueno se lo busco como se le ocurre asustarme así

**Rin:** Creo que solo falta Kagome

**Ayame:** Eso es cierto hoy te vi hablando con Inuyasha que te dijo ?

**Kagome:** Pues...

_**...Flash Back...**_

_Los chicos jugaban alegremente voleibol hasta que de pronto_

_**Kagome:** Cuidado Inuyashaaaaaaa!_

_**Inuyasha:** Eh? [cuando de pronto sintió un pelotazo que lo hizo retroceder y caer directamente al agua] pero que te hice ahora Para que me ataques loca [ se sobaba la cara ]_

_**Kagome:** Perdón perdón no fue mi intención lo juro [ se paro frente a el ]_

_**Inuyasha**: A no ? [ tomo a la chica en brazos en forma nupcial y la llevo al agua y se hundió junto con ella ]_

_**Kagome:** Y esto porque ? Si me disculpe tontooooo [ decía mientras se miraba lo mojaba que estaba ]_

_**Inuyasha:** Bueno ahora si perdonada ya estamos a mano jajajaja_

_**Kagome:** Bobooo_

_Y comenzaron a jugar, correr, lanzarse agua ,hasta que el la tomo en brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios ella solo devolvió ese beso con ternura, la bajo y le dijo..._

_**Inuyasha:** Kagome yo... [se quedo en silencio]_

_**Kagome:** Tu que ?_

_**Inuyasha:** Yo quería pedirte que..._

_**Kagome:** Que cosa ?_

_**Inuyasha:** Que bueno que... que si querías ir a tomar sol con migo_

_La tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la arena, ella quedo un tanto desilusionada pues por un momento pensó que le diría que fuese su novia, pero bueno solo lo sigio y se sentaron a tomar el sol_

_**...Fin flash Back...**_

**Ayame:** Hay no pero que tonto es

**Rin:** De seguro iba a pedírtelo y se echo para atrás en el ultimo momento

**Sango:** Si definitivamente es un tonto

**Kagome:** Bueno pero que le vamos hacer, ya es tarde chicas vamos a dormir mañana sera otro dia

**Sango:** Buenas noches

Las 3 chicas se dirigieron a su cuarto y se quedaron profundamente dormidas

**OoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoooO**

**Inuyasha:** Ya despierta flojo que te vimos ayer arrancarte de la casa

**Miroku:** Déjame dormiiir _[ se Tapaba la cara con la almohada ]_

**Koga:** Nada de eso ya cuenta a donde fuiste

**Miroku:**_ [ se sentó en la cama ]_ Fui a pedirle a Sango que fuera mi novia

**Inuyasha:** jajajjja eso si es una novedad tu amarrarte a una chica si que te pego duro el amor

**Koga:** No seas payaso mas bien tu cuando, eres el único que falta?

**Inuyasha:** _[ quedo como piedra al escuchar esas palabras de moreno pues tenia toooda la razón ]_ Bueno pues... _[ agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos ]_ Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ! _[ le grito y salio de la habitación casi corriendo ]_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooO_**

El oji-dorado no paraba de pensar en las palabras de su amigos pues tenían mucha razón pero quería hacer algo especial algo fuera de lo común quería sorprender a Kagome y que ella no olvidara jamas ese acontecimiento, sabia que la respuesta seria positiva pues cada vez que la besaba sentía como su frágil cuerpo reaccionaba a el, y eso lo volvía loco, salio a caminar y tomar un poco de aire fresco para pensar, cuando iba pasando por unos de los locales vio un grupo de mariachis como los que veía en la tele _.- Perfecto -. _Pensó el en japón no eran muy comunes las serenatas **(' No me maten pero no tengo idea si en japón llevan serenatas o no pero en mi fic si xD ')** y eso seria algo novedoso para ella

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Los jóvenes estuvieron todo el día en la playa divirtiéndose y disfrutando hasta que llego la hora de irse las chicas tenían planeado ver películas hasta tarde y los chicos solo beberían un Rato y jugarían pool. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y las chicas veían un película que las conmocionaba lloraban a mares cuando de pronto entro uno de los vigilantes y les dijo que afuera habían unos mariachis y que estaban preparando para cantar las chicas se miraron confundida y corriendo a ver de que se trataba, cuando comenzaron a oír a los músicos cantar

_Deja que salga la luna _

_deja que se meta el sol, _

_deja que caiga la noche _

_pa que empiece nuestro amor_

Las amigas no lo podían creer pero ¿para quien era ?

_Deja que las estrellitas me llenen de __inspiración_

_para decirte cositas muy bonitas __corazón_

_Yo se que no ahí en el mundo amor como el que me das _

_y se que noche con noche va creciendo mas y mas_

**Sango:** Que hermosa canción pero para quien es

**Rin:** Creo que ahí viene tu respuesta mira _[ Apuntando a un joven de cabellos largos y plateado que se acercaba con un gran cartel en sus manos ]_

**Ayame:** Kagome no te quedes hay para y ven

La chica se acerco mas y el chico se paro frente a ella estiro el cartel y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver las palabras en el

_"Simplemente eres todo lo que necesito, _

_todo lo que quiero, _

_eres la casualidad mas bonita que llego ami vida"_

Los mariachis dejaron de cantar y el peli-plata se dirigió a la chica que estaba estática

**Inuyasha:** Necesitaba hacer que este momento fuera especial _[ abrió aun mas el cartel para que ella pudiera leerlo con mas detenimiento ]_

No podía creer lo que veía esas palabras lo decían todo estaba Maravillada lo quería, no no solo eso lo amaba, y si era una palabra muy grande pero ella lo sentía así

**Inuyasha:** Kagome Higurashi aceptas ser mi novia ?

Tranquilamente le quito el cartel de las manos lo enrollo con mucho cuidado y se lo paso a Ayame dio la vuelta y se lanzo a los brasos de aquel chico que la miraba con intriga lo beso con pasión sin importarle la presencia de nadie y le susurro entre el beso "Claro que quiero ser tu novia" y se siguieron besando sin importarles la mirada de todos los presentes, por un momento el mundo para ellos se detuvo solo existían los dos hasta que el aplauso de unos jóvenes que cuando escucharon la música salieron a ver que pasaba y se toparon con el peli-plata y su cartel, y se acercaron a sus novias y los gritos de unas jovencitas los sacaron de su mundo

**Miroku:** Eso si es sorprender _[ le decía mientras caminaba hacia su amigo ]_

**San,Aya,Rin:** KHIAAAAAAA!

Se lanzaron a los brazos de su amiga para felicitarla

**Koga:** Hay pero para todo tienen que gritar? _[ decía con un tono de fastidio]_

**Ayame:** Claro ese es nuestro sello personal jajajjaja

**Sango:** Ahí pero yo quiero escuchar otra canción

**Miroku:** Pues como quieres, pero esta va dedicada a ti_ [ le dio un tierno beso en los labios ]_

Se acerco a los cantantes y les dio una indicación ellos asintieron y comenzó la música

_Regalame tu risa enséñame a soñar _

_con solo una caricia me pierdo en este mar _

_Regalame tu estrella _

_la que ilumina esta noche llena de paz y de armonía _

_y te Entregare mi vida_

Miroku abrazo a su novia por la espalda y comenzaron a escuchar la canción

_Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul _

_pintas de colores mis mañas solo tu_

Koga miro a la oji-verde y le comenzó a cantar la canción dedicándosela, cantaba bastante mal pero ella estaba maravillada con ese gesto de su novio

_Navego entre las olas de tu voz _

_y tu y tu y solamente tu haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz,_

_ tu y tu y tu..._

Sesshomaru tomo a Rin por la cintura la apego a el y la beso diciéndole entre labios que la amaba y ella le repetía lo mismo

_Enseña tus heridas y hacia las curaras _

_que sepa el mundo entero que tu voz guarda un secreto, _

_no mansiones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos_

la reciente pareja estaba feliz ella escuchaba la canción

_Tu ojos son destellos tu garganta es un misterio _

_Tu y tu tu haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz _

_Tu y tu y solamente tu..._

Termino la canción y las parejas comenzaron a aplaudir felicitando a los cantante, ellos se despidieron y se marcharon

**Sango:** Inuyasha esta vez si te luciste

**Inuyasha**: Feh! _[ disimuladamente se escondía en el cuello de Kagome, la abrazaba por atrás y moría de vergüenza por los comentarios de sus amigos ]_

**Koga:** Que aremos mañana ?

**Inuyasha:** No se ustedes pero yo me llevare a mi novia a pasear

**Rin:** Nosotros también _[tomaba a Sessh por el brazo]_

**Miroku:** Yo invite a mi Sanguito a tomar un helado

**Ayame:** Ni modo amor _[ dirigiéndose a Koga ]_ Eramos los únicos que no Tenían planes

**Koga:** Entonces inventaremos algo no ?

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Al otro día Koga y Ayame decidieron ir a tomar sol luego se fueron a la casa de ellos a ver películas, Sesshomaru llevo a Rin a bucear, Miroku y Sango caminaron por el pueblo, pasaron a comer a un restaurante a la orilla de la playa luego fueron por helados, y Kagome e Inuyasha fueron al pueblo vecino pues les dijeron que había un restaurante donde servían comida exquisita, cuando se estaban subiendo al auto para devolverse comenzó una pequeña tormenta a la cual no tomaron importancia, cuando ya iban a mitad de camino la tormenta comenzó a intensificarse por lo que tuvieron que detener en un hotel serca para esperar a que la lluvia cesara

**Inuyasha:** Vamos a comer algo y cuando pase la lluvia seguimos el viaje si ?

**Kagome:** Si pero le avisare a las chicas para que no se preocupen

**Inuyasha:** Si yo are lo mismo

Kagome llamo a Sango...

**Kagome:** Estaremos aquí hasta que podamos regresar, avísale a las demás chicas si ?

**Sango:** Ok yo les aviso, y disfruta la noche traviesa jajajaja

**Kagome:** Sango no digas esas cosas _[estaba rojisima]_ solo nos quedaremos un rato

**Sango:** Y si la tormenta sigue toda la noche ?

**Kagome:** Ahí no se pero no me pongas mas nerviosa

**Sango:** Bueno amiga cuídate y dile que no sea tan bruto jajajja

**Kagome:** Graciosa _[ le decía en tono sarcástico ]_ bueno te quiero adiós

**Sango:** Te quiero mas _[ Colgó ]_

Mientras ellas hablaba el peli- plata hacia lo mismo

**Miroku:** Eres un mañoso Mira que usar la tormenta para pasar la noche con ella

**Inuyasha:** No seas payaso Miroku ya te dije que me quedaría hasta que se pasara la tormenta

**Miroku:** Entonces tienes hasta mañana a medio día acaban de decir por la tele que ahí recién se calmaría la tormenta

**Inuyasha:** Queee ! Estas hablando en serio ?

**Miroku:** Muy enserio amigo así que ve buscando algún lado para quedarse

**Inuyasha:** Ok entonces nos vemos mañana

**Miroku:** Hasta mañana mañoso _[ Colgó ]_

El peli-plata se acerco a la azabache y la vio sonrojada por lo que sin previo aviso le puso su mano en la frente de ella

**Kagome:** _[ este gesto hizo que su color aumentara a un rojo vivo, pues se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de su amiga "dile que no sea tan bruto" ]_ Que haces ?

**Inuyasha:** Pues como estabas roja pensé que podías tener fiebre

**Kagome:** Pero ya viste que no _[ saco la mano del novio de su frente ]_ Que te dijo Miroku

**Inuyasha:** Escucho en la tele que la tormenta recién pasaría mañana por la tarde

**Kagome:** Queeeee y donde pasaremos la noche ?

**Inuyasha:** Aquí en el hotel

**Kagome:** Pp..pe..peroo

**Inuyasha:** _[ La abrazo ]_ Tranquila preciosa pediremos 2 habitaciones si ?

**Kagome:** No Inuyasha... _[bajo la mirada ]_

**Inuyasha:** Pero porque no ?

**Kagome:** No no es eso pero... odio las tormentas y... y quiero que duermas con migo_ [ se tapo la cara por la vergüenza ]_

**Inuyasha:**_ [ Le retiro las manos de la cara ]_ No seas boba no te cubras yo dormiré Con tigo esta noche y así te cuidare si?

**Kagome:** Gracias Inu

Inuyasha y su novia caminaron a la recepción y pidieron una habitación matrimonial la recepcionista les dio las llaves y se dirigieron a ella cuando estuvieron ahí Inuyasha le dijo que iba a salir un momento para que se diera un baño tranquila y ella le agradeció con un dulce beso en los labios, El salio y ella se metió al baño se dio una larga ducha y cuando salio en la cama había una bolsa y el estaba estirado en la cama al pareces durmiendo, la azabache se quedo embobada viéndolo dormir se veía muy guapo, bueno de todas maneras se veía guapo pero cuando dormía no ponía esa barra de gruñón el se despertó lentamente y miro a la chica embelesado ella solo llevaba una bata puesta, se le acerco y le dijo

**Inuyasha:** Toma _[ tendiéndole una bolsa que ella recibió]_ fue lo único que encontré para que pudieras dormir

Abrió la bolsa y había una polera de blanca pero era de hombre pues le quedaba como vestido se la puso se peino su cabello y lo seco lo que mas pudo con la toalla, luego se metió a la cama

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Mientras tanto los chicos planeaban como hacer para que los guardias vieran a un supuesto Inuyasha y no le dijeran a Kai que no llego a dormir

**Koga:** El perrucho nos deberá una muy grande eh

**Sango:** Bueno ya no fue culpa de ellos y mínimo los ayudemos

**Ayame:** Tengo una idea

**Rin:** Ojala y no seas una loca jajajaja

Ayame comenzó a mirar a Sesshomaru y a Sango de pies a cabeza con su mano Sobándose el mentón

**Sesshomaru:** No lo siento no are nada que este dando vueltas en tu cabeza

**Koga:** Ya no seas llorón que se te ocurrió amor ?

**Ayame:** Sesshomaru es mellizo de Inuyasha y por detrás son prácticamente igual y Sango tiene la misma estatura y de Kagome ¡SOY UNA GENIAL !

A todos los presentes les salio una gotita estilo anime y Ayame comenzó a contarles de su plan, cosa que les pareció lo mas cercano a la salvación, Miroku entro a la casa y saco un bolso con ropa de Inuyasha y la llevo a casa de las chicas Sessh se la puso y también una gorra para pasar desapercibido y Sango se vistió con la ropa de Kagome y se hizo algunas ondas en la punta del cabello pues su amiga siempre lo llevaba asi, era el plan perfecto nada podía salir mal ademas era de noche y los vigilantes no lo notarían, aria entrar primero a Sessh y Sango como Kag e Inu y saldrían por la ventana, luego entrarían Koga y Ayame y les dirían que Miroku Sango Rin y Sessh estaban comprando palomitas para ver una película, luego llegarían y los guardias estarían seguros que estaban los 4 adentro de la casa y salvación tío Kai no se enteraría, Y eso hicieron los guardias quedaron tranquilos pues pensaban que los 4 muchachos estaban en la casa

**Sesshomaru:** Si que nos salvamos eh

**Koga:** Si y todo gracias a las ideas de mi mujer te amo _[ le dijo mientras le besaba tiernamente los labios ]_

**Rin:** Ya que ustedes se quedaran aquí yo me iré a la casa no podemos dejarla sola

**Sango:** Y iras sola ?

**Sesshomaru:** No, yo la acompañare

Ayame y Sango quedaron petrificadas y enseguida miraron a su amiga alzándole las cejas una y otra vez Rin se puso colorada y tiro a Sessh para que salieron por la ventana y se pudieran ir

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaban acostados dándose la espalda pero ni uno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño con el echo de que el otro estuviera a su lado, el solo pensaba en que esa seria una noche eterna sin dormir y ella bueno ella estaba demasiado nerviosa de sentirlo tan serca hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo se giraron quedando uno en frente del otro

**Inuyasha:** No puedes dormir ?

Kagome solo negó con su cabeza y el no aguanto mas se acerco y presiono sus labios con los de su novia, el corazón de ella comenzó a latir apresuradamente al principio abrió los ojos como plato y no sabia que hacer, pero cuando el comenzó a abrir la boca pidiendo permiso para explorar con su lengua toda la suya ella cedió, el poco a poco fue profundizando el beso hasta que la pasión se sentía en el aire ella solo se dejaba llevar por la experta boca de su novio, las manos del chico comenzaron a explorar la delicada piel de ella delineando con los dedos su pequeña cintura y acortando cada vez mas la separación entre ambos, hasta que en un punto ya no había espacio sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, el ya no aguantaba mas y lentamente se fue subiendo arriba de la nerviosa chica, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero el placer que sentía no lo cambiaba por Nada, ella comenzó a corresponder a las caricias de su novio y con las manos temblorosas acariciaba la gran espalda de su novio subiendo y bajando, cosa que al chico lo sorprendió de sobre manera, el chico comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello y reía arrogante al ver cada gemido que soltaba su mujer, comenzó a sacar suavemente la polera de la chica para no asustarle y cuando se desiso de ella noto el nerviosismo en los ojos de la azabache se sentó en la cama y le dijo

**Inuyasha:** Kagome _[ ella lo miro ]_ estas segura que quieres que siga ?

**Kagome:** Inuyasha yo... _[ bajo la mirada pero el la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara ]_ Yo si quiero estar con tigo, hoy aquí y ahora pero me da miedo

**Inuyasha:** Eres lo mas lindo que tengo Kag no me perdonaría nunca si te hiciese daño, si dices que si seré lo mas cuidadoso posible

**Kagome:** _[ se sentó y miro a su hombre a los ojos ]_ Hazme tuya Inuyasha

Y lo comenzó a besar con pasión, con dulzura con deseo, si quería ser suya quería entregarse al hombre que amaba a su hombre, el volvió a recostarla en la cama y la miro por unos segundos así solo en una pequeña ropa interior cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara y se tapara con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, el se la quito y volvió a destaparla

**Inuyasha:** No lo hagas Kag eres hermosa, eres perfecta y me encanta que me des el honor de poder verte así

Se saco su camisa y ella quedo maravillada, no era la primera vez que lo veía pero era tan perfecto tan guapo que no podía dejar de quedar "Loca" el se posiciono sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso apoyándose en sus codos y comenzó a besarle los labios luego su mejilla bajo hasta el cuello, la clavícula dejando rastros por cada beso que daba, y cuando llego hasta sus pechos comenzó a acariciar uno luego el otro por encima de esa tela que ya estorbaba

**Inuyasha:** Girate _[ Le dijo con la voz ronca por el placer ]_

**Kagome:** Que ?

**Inuyasha:** Girate _[ ahora con un tono de orden ]_

Ella obedeció se giro y el desabrocho el sujetador con gran agilidad lanzandolo lejos, hizo el pelo de su pequeña hacia el lado y comenzó a besar su espalda llegando hasta el encaje de la pequeña braga, eso hizo que la azabache levantara su cabeza y arqueara su espalda cosa que al peli-plata le fascino la volvió a girar y ahora poso su mirada en sus perfectos senos y con la mano tomo posecion de uno haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido _.- le gusta -._ Pensó mientras acercaba su boca al otro y comenzó a lamerlo, ella estaba totalmente deleitada con las caricias del muchacho y con las manos temblorosas comenzó acariciar sus fuertes brazos bajando por sus duros pectorales pasando por sus bien formados abdominales y llego al broche de su pantalón que con una agilidad que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió, lo desabrocho, el por su lado subió hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarla mientras se desacia de los estorbosos pantalones, ella quedo sorprendida al sentir el gran y duro miembro de el rozando su sexo, el se levanto y fijo su mirada En el cuerpo semi desnudo de su amada, se veía bellisima así sonrojada con el pelo esparcido en la almohada y con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal, la observo unos segundos y volvió a posar su mirada en la pequeña prenda que le impedía admirarla en su completa desnudes puso una mano a cada lado de la prenda deslisandola suavemente hacia abajo hasta que logro desasearse de ella, por fin la tenia en completa plenitud por fin seria suya, ella se sonrojo al saberse completamente desnuda ante los ojis de su novio, pero todo pensamiento se esfumo al ver que el peli-plata se quito también su ultima prenda dejándolos en igualdad de condiciones. Comenzó a separar las piernas de la joven y se poso entre ellas

**Inuyasha:** Estas lista ?

**Kagome:** Creo pero _[ Quería preguntarle algo pero la vergüenza era mayor cosa que el noto ]_

**Inuyasha:** Dime con confianza Kag

**Kagome:** _[ ella tomo una bocanada de aire y se decidió por preguntar ]_ Estas seguro que eso _[ apuntando el miembro del chico ]_ Caerá en mi ?

**Inuyasha:** Tranquila preciosa si lo ara confía en mi

Ella solo asintió y el comenzó a besarla nuevamente se acomodo de manera que su miembro quedo justo en la entrada de ella, Kagome podía sentirlo en unos segundos ya no seria virgen estaba muerta de nervios pero ala vez estaba tranquila pues sabia que estaba con su Inuyasha y que jamas le aria daño, " Te amo Kagome " Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a adentrarse en ella lentamente rompiendo esa telita que Demostraba su pureza llevandose con sigo y la virginidad de su mujer, no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al sentirse poseedor de tan preciado tesoro pero cuando levanto la vista se topo con que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y unas pequeñas lagrimas caian por sus hermosos ojos

**Inuyasha:** Estas bien ? Si quieres podemos terminar aquí y... _[ no pudo terminar pues su Kag lo interrumpido ]_

**Kagome:** No, estoy bien de verdad, Sigue por favor_ [ dijo mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar cada sensación ]_

El se quedo estático un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a su intruso, hasta que sintió como la azabache comenzaba a menear sus caderas, .- Ya no le duele -. Pensó mientras comenzaba con un delicado vaivén, entraba y salia mientras ella movía sus caderas a ritmo con el, luego entrelazo sus piernas al rededor de su cintura para proporcionar una mejor penetración, las envestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas y profundas " Inuyasha " gritaba ella y el al escuchar lo excitante que sonaba su nombre en los labios de la joven mandaba uno que otro gruñido entre roncos gemidos, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que comenzaron a sentir esa rica sensación de calor que se hacia mas intensa hasta que no pudieron mas y llegaron juntos al climax, el la beso, sus labios su frente sus mejillas transpasandole todo el amor que sentía por ella, se salio de su interior y se recontó a su lado atrayendola hacia el haciendo que quedara recostada en su pecho

**Inuyasha:** Ahora eres completamente mía Kagome, mi mujer

**Kagome:** Y tu mio Inuyasha solo mio _[ decía mientras besaba despacio el fuerte pecho de su amado ]_ Te amo

**Inuyasha:** Y yo te amo a ti pequeña, ahora a dormir que mañana sera un nuevo día

Y así juntos conciliaron el sueño con el recuerdo de su maravillosa noche ¡Bendita tormenta! pensaron ambos antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

Continuara...

* * *

Volví. perdón por la demora :C Por favor dejen sus reviews si es que les gusta la historia o si quieren dejar sugerencias C: Gracias por leer mis locuras hasta la próxima Ahhh & Gracias a las niñas que me an dejado sus comentarios expresando lo grato que es para ellas leerlo GRACIAS !


	11. Super Modelos

_Hola Aquí les dejo un nuevo Capitulo que lo disfruten 3_

* * *

**_11_**

_**Super Modelos**_

QUE TU QUEEEEEEE ! Ese grito se escucho por casi toda la región, las 3 muchachas habían quedado impresionadas con la historia de su amiga

**Kagome:** Shhhh no griten escandalosas _[dijo mirando hacia todos lados ]_

**Ayame:** Estas bien ?

**Rin:** Te duele mucho ?

**Sango:** Te traigo hielo para que te sientes en el ?

La azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las preguntas de la peli-roja y Rin y la ocurrencia de Sango

**Ayame:** Jajajaja bien Sango esa si es una buena pregunta

**Kagome:** Chicas por favor no hagan que sienta mas vergüenza de la que ya siento

**Rin:** Tranquila amiga pero enserio estas bien ?

**Kagome:** Si solo me duele un poco el cuerpo y bueno también.. ya saben

**Ayame:** Fue muy salvaje ? Jajaja

**Kagome:** No no fue salvaje Ayame jajajaja me trato muy bien

**Sango:** Me lo imagino, pero y que paso hoy cuando despertaron?

**Kagome:** Bueno...

_**...Flash Back...**_

_Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al principio un poco desorientada pero a medida que despertaba bien se le venían todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, miro a su alrededor pero el no estaba se enrollo en la sabana y fue a echar un vistazo al baño pero tampoco estaba así que decidió volver a la cama un rato mas y se sentía tan cansada que volvió a quedarse dormida y no sintió llegar a su amado_

_**Inuyasha:** Despierta dormilona [ dijo plantando pequeños besos por toda su cara ]_

_Ella solo se revolvió en la cama_

_**Inuyasha:** Que voy hacer contigo eh ? [ Dijo poniendo Sus manos en las caderas ]_

_**Kagome:** Inu volviste [ aun estaba media dormida ]_

_**Inuyasha:** Así es pequeña, solo fui por algo de ropa y tu desayuno_

_**Kagome:** Ahí Inuyasha no debiste molestarte [ se sonrojo ]_

_**Inuyasha**: Vamos no te pongas así, claro que tenia que hacerlo siempre lo mejor para ti_

_**Kagome:** Gracias Inu [ Se acerco y le dio un tímido beso en los labios ]_

_**Inuyasha:** Pero dime estas bien ? Te duele algo ?_

_**Kagome:** Tranquilo estoy viva lo demás es cosa poca jajajaja_

_**Inuyasha:** Bueno pero ahora ve a bañarte y ponte esto [ le dio una bolsa ] porque si sigues así te quitare esa sabana y te are el amor de nuevo, y no quiero que estés mas adolorida de lo que ya jajaja [ le dijo susurrándole al oído ]_

_Ella abrió los ojos como plato, la verdad no era mala idea, sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos y se levanto rápidamente y cuando volvió sus ojos a la cama, vio que había una pequeña mancha de sangre_

_**Kagome**: Ahí no [ murmuro pero lo bastante alto para que la escuchara ]_

_**Inuyasha:** Que pasa ?_

_**Kagome:** Mira [ le dijo apuntando la mancha ]_

_**Inuyasha:** Eso eso ?_

_**Kagome:** como eso ? [ Arqueo una ceja ]_

_**Inuyasha:** Tranquila es normal que ayas sangrado_

_**Kagome:** Si lo se pero que vergüenza que alguien lo vea_

_**Inuyasha:** No seria primera vez, ya ve a bañarte debemos regresar_

**_...Fin Flack Back..._**

**Sango:** Sangraste ? _[ se puso pálida ]_

**Kagome:** Si fue un poco pero sangre

**Ayame:** Ahí dios tiene que aver estado muy bien dotado

**Kagome:** Ayame que cosas dices

**Sango:** La sercania con Miroku si te esta afectando jajajaja

**Rin:** Y eso que tu eres la novia jajajaja

**Ayame:** Bueno fue solo un comentario jaja

Las chicas seguían con sus preguntas y bromas mientras los chicos intentaban sacarle información al recién llegado

**Miroku:** Vamos galán que paso en tu perdida con Kagome

**Sesshomaru:** Me debes una eh tuve que aserme pasar por ti para que no nos descubrieran

**Inuyasha:** Bueno esta vez si tienes razón te debo una, pero olvidenlo no les contare nada

**Koga:** Bueno, no tienes que contar porque ya sabemos lo que paso jajajaja

**Sesshomaru:** Ahí Inuyasha si que te as puesto un mañoso

**Miroku:** No te admires de el mira que tu también tienes tus mañas

**Koga:** Es cierto, anoche te quedaste solo con Rin

**Inuyasha**: Enserio _[ dijo abriendo los ojos como plato ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Si pero no hicimos nada, ademas ustedes también se quedaron con las chicas

**Koga:** Pero aquí estábamos los 4 ustedes estaban solos

**Sesshomaru:** Bah! Como si a ustedes les impidiera hacer algo con demás gente

**Miroku:** Bueno la cosa es que este par de hermanos son hasta mas mañosos que yo jajaja

**Inuyasha:** No te sobre pases, tu no eres mañoso eres pervertido

**Koga:** Bueno, bueno ya vamos a hacer nuestros deberes para ir a la playa

**Miroku:** Hay no aveces se me olvida que tenemos que hacer las cosas nosotros mismos

**Koga:** Bueno pero hoy solo ordenaremos, las chicas nos invitaron a almorzar

**Inuyasha:** Jajajajajaja nunca en mi vida me imagine haciendo las tareas de la casa

Los chicos ordenaron y limpiaron la casa, se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a la casa de sus chicas y ahí estaban ellas esperándolos menos una, si la azabache estaba realmente cansada y adolorida así que las niñas la habían dejado descansar

**Sango:** Bueno tenemos que ir por unas cosas quienes nos acompañan ?

**Miroku:** Yo por su puesto

**Rin:** Yo también necesito comprar chocolate o moriré

**Sesshomaru:** Que exagerada eres el chocolate te ara mal, tienes una obsecion

**Rin:** No reclames y acompáñanos

**Koga:** Yo me quedare con Ayame e Inuyasha

**Sango:** Ok entonces vamos

Los 4 salieron de la casa en dirección a su destino mientras los 3 que quedaban en casa conversaban un poco

**Inuyasha:** Y Kagome?

**Ayame:** Estaba cansada así que se durmió

**Koga:** Cansada ? Ya veo porque jajaja vez _[ dirigiéndose a su amigo ]_ ya sabia yo que eras un mañoso

**Inuyasha:** _[ no pudo evitar sonrojarse ]_ Ya déjate de bobadas, Ayame subiré a verla

**Ayame:** Adelante, pero eso si no la dejes mas cansada si ? Queremos disfrutar del lindo día jajajajaj

**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh!

Esa solo fue su respuesta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando llego abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella durmiendo plácidamente, Dios hasta durmiendo se veía hermosa, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a observarla, como era posible pensaba el enamorado ? Miles de mujeres habían soñado con a verlo tenido así como lo tenia esa chiquilla gritona a la que contemplaba, era chillona gritona y hasta aveces exasperarte pero la amaba se había enamorado como nunca Antes, unos hermosos ojos chocolate que se comenzaban a abrir lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la azabache comenzaba a despertarse y ahí estaba el mirándola como un loco enamorado

**Kagome:** Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto

**Inuyasha:** Así ? Pues me parece perfecto porque yo pretendo ver tus ojos cada mañana por el resto de nuestros días

**Kagome:** Así y si no acepto que ?

**Inuyasha:** Pues fácil, si no aceptas te rapto y te llevo con migo

**Kagome:** _[ Puso sus manos en su boca fingiendo asombro ]_ El señor Taisho esta amenazándome de secuestro ?

**Inuyasha:** Así es !

**Kagome:** Pues acepto con mucho gusto _[ dijo en un tono coqueto y acercándose a el para besarlo ]_

**Inuyasha:** Te vas a levantar o te quedaras acostada ?

**Kagome:** Me levantare, me esperas o bajas ?

**Inuyasha:** Te espero

Kagome se levanto y se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha y se visto. Koga y Ayame estaban en la sala conversando y de pronto sin previo aviso el tomo posecion de sus labios con fiereza cosa que a ella le sorprendió pero se dejo llevar, la recostó suavemente en el sofá y el se posiciono sobre ella continuaron con su danza de besos el acariciaba su cintura y luego bajo hasta sus caderas apretando con fuerza eso hizo que ella diera un grito de placer, estaban cegados por el placer, se habían olvidado hasta de Inuyasha y Kagome, cuando de pronto

**Kagome:** _[ un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad ]_ veo que no pierden el tiempo jajaja

**Ayame:** Kagome _[ Se levanto enviando a su novio directo al Suelo ]_ hace cuanto están ahí ?

**Inuyasha:** Lo suficiente jajaja

La azabache noto la vergüenza de su amiga y salio a su defensa

**Kagome:** Y los demás aun no llegan ? _[ dijo asercandose a la pareja y sentándose en el sofá ]_

**Koga:** No y salieron hace bastante _[ dijo levantándose y sentándose alado de su novia ]_

Las chicas siguieron con su conversación el peli-plata se sentó alado de su novia pero sin dejar de mirar al moreno que parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos _.- pero que me paso, no pude controlarme si es que no hubiesen llegado yo... -._ Pensaba el moreno su actitud lo había dejado descolocado, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así, el era muy sereno y pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlas _.- Tan embobado me tiene que ni si quiera me di cuenta en el momento que ya estaba sobre ella aprisionándola hacia mi-._ Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin llego el resto de los jóvenes si ahí estaban Miroku entrando con las bolsas de el y su novia y con una mano marcada en la mejilla, seguramente la morena quien venia de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido le dio duro por maní larga , Rin venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por a ver comprado su antojo y Sessh venia reclamándole de que se había comportado como maniática al a ver comprado todo literalmente todo el chocolate que había en el pequeño minimarket _**(' en mi país se llama así a un supermercado pero mucho mas chico, no se como se les dirá en los suyos pero era una aclaración ') **_

**Inuyasha:** Que pasa Sesshomaru porque reclamas tanto?

**Sesshomaru:** Mira _[ Dijo alzando sus manos con muuuuchas bolsas en ellas ]_ las que trae Miroku son de la comida y las que traigo yo es solo chocolate

**Rin:** Ahí no exageres_ [ dijo restandole importancia y quitandola una de las tantas bolsas ]_ Ahí porfinn _[ decía abrazando su barra de chocolate ]_

**Kagome:** Tendrás que acostumbrarte, cada vez que ahí chocolate de por medio es como si se transformara jajajajaja

**Sesshomaru:** Lo vi con mis propios ojos, cuando entramos al local tomo un carrito y corrió como en una maratón hacia el pasillo de los dulces y se peleo con un joven que iba a comprar bombones ¡SE LOS QUITO DE LA MANO !

**Ayame:** Eso no es nada, una vez mordió a un guardia que le dijo que había una sección de chocolates que no podía comprar pues estaban malos _[ dijo como si fuese lo mas normal, pues para ellas lo era, estaban acostumbradas ]_

**Rin:** Ok ahí me exedi un poquito pero Sessh lo esta agrandando todo _[ No para de comer chocolate ]_

Sesshomaru le quito la barra y la alzo, la castaña lo miro con furia y comenzó a saltar para poder atrapar su tesoro pero no lo alcanzaba pues su novio era mucho mas alto, hasta que encontró la mejor solución se subió al sofá y voló literalmente arriba de su novio que callo con ella directo al suelo, las chicas reían ante tal acto pero los chicos estaban impresionado, no podían creer hasta el extremo que llegaba el gusto por el chocolate el peli plata se paro y la paro a ella que solo Se preocupo por seguir devorando su amado dulce

**Sesshomaru:** Ves lo que les digo esta mujer tiene un vicio terrible

**Koga:** Wooooow realmente es terrible_ [ decía con la cara seria e impresionado ]_

**Kagone:** Y tu Sango porque tienes esa cara de enojo ?

**Miroku:** Ahí Sanguito aun sigues enojada ? _[ decía sobándose con una mano la nuca y con otra su aun adolorida mejilla ]_

**Sango:** Como no estarlo eh, le dije que me alzara un poco para tomar unas cosas de un estante que estaba bastante alto y el muy... _[ se callo unos segundo para no decir mas improperios pues ya los había lanzado todos ]_ Se aprovecho y me alzo directamente del traseroooo !

**Inuyasha:** Ya veo era de esperarse tu nunca cambiaras eh Miroku

**Rin:** Puech mo cleo e tle o ienes en erecido ( Pues yo creo que te lo tienes bien merecido ) _[decía con la boca llena ]_

**Ayame:** Rin no hables con la boca llena, ven vamos a tomar agua sabes que tanto dulce te hace mal

**Rin:** Ya no me trates así delante de mi novio que me avergüenzas _[ dijo mientras caminaba con su amiga ]_

**Sango:** Hay esa Rin, casi mato al pobre hombre por una caja de bombones y ahora se avergüenza por esto jajajajaja

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír y así continuo su amena mañana decidieron cocinar algo rápido para disfrutar el magnifico día que había, luego las chicas se fueron a cambiar ropa y partieron a la playa, los chicos aun no se convencían que usaran esas prendas tan pequeñas para bañarse pero ni modo tendrían que acostumbrarse, las chicas estaban tomando sol y ellos Jugaban voleibol en la orilla del mar, de pronto un escandaloso alboroto saco a las chicas de su sesión de bronceado se sentaron y vieron que dos chicos conocidos corrían de un lado para otro

**Chico1:** Ahí no por dios no encontraremos nunca a nuestras musas

**Chico2:** Esta juventud parece que come cada vez menos

**Chico1:** Y que aremos, si no encontramos alas perfectas hasta aquí llegara mi carrera y yo jubilare en el mejor momento de mi vida _[ decía al borde de las lagrimas ]_

Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, si eran ellos los volvían a ver después de muuucho tiempo

**Las 4:** JAKOTSU, SUSAKU!

gritaron mientras corrían directo a sus dos muy especiales amigos Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre sus amigos con mucha euforia llenándolos de besos abrazos y mimos, hace 1 años que no los veían, era muchísimo tiempo

**Kagome:** Que lindo verlos de nuevo los extrañe mucho

**Sango:** Como los extrañe también chicos

**Jakotsu:** Sostenganme o me desmayare, están preciosas chicas pero dios llegan en el momento perfecto

**Ayame:** Así y para que ?

**Susaku:** Vengan vengan que no tenemos mucho tiempo

Les dijo mientras agarraba a Ayame y Rin por las muñecas para que lo siguieran, lo mismo asía Jakotsu con Sango y la Azabache, hasta que unas voces masculinas los hicieron salir de su burbuja

**Sesshomaru:** Un momento donde creen que las llevan ? Inuyasha: Las señoritas vienen con nosotros

**Jakotsu**: _[ Se volteo para ver de donde venia tan angelical voz y se tomo con un espectacular peli-plata De ojos tan dorados como el oro, Amor a primera vista ]_ Pero que ven mis ojos_ [ decía mientras se frotaba su vista con la palma de las manos ]_

**Kagome:** _[ Noto la manera que veían Jakotsu a su novio, no le dieron celos pero no quería hacer sentir incomodo al peli-plata ]_ Chicos tranquilos son unos amigos y necesitan que los ayudemos solo eso

**Rin:** Ademas no nos aran nada porque son...

**Ayame:**_ [ le tapo la boca a su amiga antes de que cometiera mas errores ]_ Son nuestros amigos de hace muuuucho tiempo si eh _[ sus sonrisa era mas bien nerviosa ] Rin nadan mas de chocolate hasta nuevo aviso eh [ le susurro a su amiga al oído ]_

**Koga:** Bueno pero a donde van ?

**Susaku:** Si desean pueden acompañarlas

**Miroku:** Si eso aremos, vamos por las cosas donde estarán ?

**Jakotsu:** Mas aya _[ Apuntando hacia el otro extremo de la playa ]_ ahí unas carpas blancas, ahí estaremos

**Inuyasha:** Ok nos vemos aya entonces preciosa _[ dijo tomando pocecion de los labios de su novia ]_

Los dos amigos corriendo con las chicas hacia las carpas mientras los chicos recogían las cosas y se iban por sus novias

**Koga:** No creen que nos vemos raros con los bolsos de las chicas ?

**Sesshomaru:** La verdad si pero que mas da tu solo camina

Llegaron hasta las dichosas carpas, y efectivamente entraron y ahí estaban sus novia, llevaban batas puestas y unas personas las maquillaban y peinaban

**Koga:** Pero que pasa acá ? _[ dijo algo desconfiado ]_

**Jakotsu:** Las chicas modelaran _[ Decía con los ojos soñadores Mirando a las 4 amigas ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Modelaran ? Y que es lo que usaran ?

**Susaku:** Pues que mas ? Obvio que bikinis

¡QUEEEEEEE BIKINIS ? ! gritaron los 4 chicos al mismo tiempo, sus novias ni si quiera voltearon pues sabían que esa seria su reacción

**Inuyasha:** A no eso si que no

**Jakotsu:** Nada de machismos aqui eh, muy guapo estaras pero eso ni te da derecho de ser asi

**Susaku:** Así es deverian enorgullecerse de tener unas novias tan guapas como las suyas

**Miroku:** De que me enorgullece así es pero que otro disfrute mirando algo que es mio no eso si que no !

**Jakotsu:** Bueno ya esta decidido y las chicas aceptaron así que no ahí nada mas que decir

**Susaku:** Pueden ir acomodándose afuera para ver el espectáculo

Los 4 chicos solo asintieron pues los sermones que les habían dado eran ciertos y no querían seguir discutiendo así que salieron y se sentaron en los 4 asientos de la primera fila justo en medio, las chicas por si lado se miraban las mini prendas para usar y morían de vergüenza

**Rin:** Chicas estos trajes son muy atrevidos, estoy que me echo para atrás

**Ayame:** No podemos hacerle eso a los chicos por favor ademas, nadie nos conoce solo nuestros novios

**Sango:** Ami no me gustan para nada este tipo de cosas, pienso que somos como carne para perro, pero esta vez acepte porque se trata de Jako y Susa así que nada de echarse para atrás

**Kagome:** Ok ok calmado y después de esta ropa que toca ?

**Jakotsu**: Bikinis y luego traje de noche y concluye [ dijo apareciendo por la Puerta junto a Susaku ]

**Susaku:** Chicas perdón por tomarlas por sorpresa, pero son perfectas nadie mejor que ustedes para ayudarnos

**Ayame:** No te preocupes, lo hacemos con mucho gusto verdad chicas

**Rin:** Si es verdad se las debemos y de verdad lo hacemos con gusto aunque asustadas

**Kagome:** Y ademas seremos la envidia eh, la ropa es atrevida pero divina

**Sango:** Ahí que disfrutarlo no siempre se da la oportunidad de desfilar para unos diseñadores de la talla de ustedes verdad ?

**Ayame:** A propósito como sera el itinerario del desfile ?

**Susaku:** Bueno la primera vuelta serán dos trajes informal para pasear en la playa por cada una, luego dos trajes de baño por cada una y por ultimo dos trajes de noche

**Rin:** Woow si sera largo jajajaj

**Jakotsu:** Bueno chicas entonces éxito, porque la suerte es para lo mediocres y voy a presentarlas

Jakotsu hizo acto de parecencia en el escenario mientras una tenue música comenzaba a sonar.

**Jakotsu:** Damas y caballeros, jóvenes y jovencitas bienvenidos al 1 desfile de modas al aire libre presentaremos la nueva colección de ropa y bikinis primavera verano, que lo disfruten

Salio del escenario y la música subió de volumen la primera en salir fue Rin quien llevaba un vestido corto de tela azul y unas sandalias color crema, la gente aplaudía alguno con mas euforia que otros pero pronto se le bajaban los humos pues Sesshomaru no dudaba en mandarle una que otra de las miradas mas asesinas que tenia, camino por la pasarela segura de ella misma dio un par de giros y salio airosa de su primera presentación, luego fue el turno de Ayame quien salio con una polera blanca sin mangas una falda hasta la cintura con un lazo amarrado, las sandalias eran altas y rosa con blanco al igual que su amiga camino dio un par de giros y los silbidos y aplausos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar al moreno mas que molestarle se sintió orgulloso que SU MUJER fuera tan bella aunque si lanzo sus típicas miradas asesinas a los que se pasaban de la raya, la siguiente fue Kagome quien apareció con una polera sin mangas verde agua y una falda blanca larga hasta un tanto mas abajo de las rodilla los borde de esta era verde agua como la polera y sandalias bajas del mismo color su novio no pudo evitar esbozar ladeada por lo orgulloso que se sentía de la mujer que tenia alado pero... no todo era para siempre un tipo se levanto y le grito a la azabache que se casara con el Ja! Grave error el peli-plata se levanto, se subió al escenario tomo a la azabache por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo y le dio un sutil beso en los labios cosa que hizo que a ella le temblaran las piernas se sentía feliz y al intruso no le quedo mas que sentarse avergonzado y humillado, el peli-plata se bajo del escenario y la azabache salio de este, entro Sango desfilando un hermoso conjunto de un top con estampado de flores y escote en corazón, la falda era de color verde agua empezaba en la cintura y terminaba en el suelo Cubría totalmente los pies, y las sandalias bajas, Miroku al igual que todos se sentía orgulloso de tener a su lado a esa hermosa mujer la cual era ovacionada por todo el publico pero el si sabia hacerse notar por lo que se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir diciendo ¡ESA ES MI MUJER! la castaña se sintió maravillada con la actitud de su novio dio un par de giros y salio del escenario, la segunda ronda de ropa casual seria dentro de 20 min y en camarines había un alboroto solo un grito fue escuchado ¡KHIAAAAAA!

**Sango:** Dios, nos salio perfecto

**Jakotsu:** Mis musas son maravillosas

**Ayame:** Yo me sentí comodisima en la pasarela _[ decía imitando su desfile por el camarin ]_

**Rin:** Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto jajaja

**Kagome:** Ahí al principio me dio mucho nervios pero luego me sentí muy bien sobre todo después del beso de mi novio ahhhh _[ Suspiro ]_

**Jakotsu:** Si que esta enamorado eh y muy guapo _[ decía con estrellitas en los ojos ]_

**Ayame:**_ [ se acerco a su amiga y le susurro en el oído ]_ Veo que tienes competencia

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír mientras se cambiaban de ropa para la segunda vuelta

**Susaku:** Vamos chicas 2 min para ingresar al escenario

Las chicas armaron otro alboroto mientras terminaban de detallar su vestuario, maquillaje y peinado se situaron tras bambalinas y la música comenzó a sonar dando inicio ala segunda vuelta con la misma orden primero Rin desfilando una blusa blanca con una falda a la cadera con diseños de triángulos en todos los Colores y unas sandalias altas de color blanco, si se veían divina y a pesar de su timidez se manejaba perfectamente en la pasarela camino giro y salio perfectamente, y al tiempo que salia hacia presencia Ayame quien llevaba una polera de animal print, una falda que comenzaba en la cintura color verde agua y en la cintura una cinta color cobre, la falda llegaba hasta las rodillas con zapatos altos combinando el animal print con el verde agua, el color hacia perfecto juego con su rojiso color de cabello, la ojiverde tenia experiencia modelando por su madre y ahí puso toda su experiencia en practica, luego salio Kagome modelo un short café claro con una polera blanca y sandalias bajas de color del short una vestuario cómodo pero en ella se veía divino al igual que sus amigas se manejo perfecto en la pasarela, Sango salio con un short de mezclilla polera negra con encaje en la espalda y unas sandalias bajas del mismo color, la segunda ronda termino entre aplausos miradas asesinas de los novios y mucho orgullo por supuesto aun que lo que venia ahora los ponía con los pelos de punta así es les tocaba desfilar bikinis, ahora si escucharían bobearan y de solo pensarlo les hervía la sangre, de pronto comenzó la música que marcaba el inicio de desfile, a los 4 muchachos se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo y de pronto apareció Rin con un bikini normal amarrado en la nuca y espalda con estampado de colores negro, naranjo y blanco y descalza, su novio en cuanto la vio abrió la Boca y los ojos como plato no podía creer lo linda que se veía su tierna novia obvio que los aplausos y piropos no se hicieron esperar y Sessh se tensaba a cada paso que daba la castaña hasta que la vio perderse tras bambalinas, Ayame salio estupenda con un bikini azul marino con puntos blancos y la parte de abajo tenia una pretina con rayas blancas, Koga no podía mas su mujer se veía bellisima y sexy muy sexy y el bueno el estaba sentado viendo como su novia le restregaba en la cara lo bella que era, luego fue el turno de Kagome quien salio con un bikini rosa que hacia juego con su blanca piel arriba colgaban flecos, se veia lindisima y su novio estaba al borde del colapso mental aun que sus pensamientos estaban en la noche anterior y su azabache sin nada de ropa, luego salio Sango con un bikini amarrado en la nuca y abajo unido con argollas color blanco que resaltaba su bella piel trigueña, Miroku bueno el tenia un charco de baba viendo a su novia con tan poca ropa hasta que salio del escenario, luego dieron inicio a la segunda ronda de bikinis, Rin salio con uno blanco del brazier salían tiras cruzadas por debajo del busto y la braga tiene una pretina que decora las caderas, Ayame salio con un bikini morado con el escote de arriba con el signo infinito, Kagome salio con uno de dos colores la parte de arriba era de color blanco con una flor justo en medio y abajo era rosa con amarre en las caderas, Sango por su lado desfilo un bikini negro y en la parte de arriba era con flecos Por todo el brazier, finalmente llego la hora de desfilar los trajes de noche y cierre era lo mas difícil pues tendrían que desfilar con largo vestidos y altos tacones, cosa que rogaban por no tener un tropeson, se cambiaron se maquillaron y se pusieron sus vestidos, se pararon tras bambalinas y cuando comenzó la música también comenzaron a salir ellas, Rin llevaba un precioso vestido rosa strapless con escote en corazón, la falda caía holgada desde la cintura hasta tocar el suelo, su cabello iba recogido en un gran tomate con absolutamente todo el pelo amarrado en el sus zapatos aunque no se veían eran de plataforma negros, camino con elegancia y gracia un par de minutos por el escenario hasta que salio, Ayame vestía un sensual vestido negro largo hasta tocar el piso strapess con escote corazón pero en una de las piernas desde la cintura comenzaba una apertura y solo los unía un encaje en forma de flores, su cabello iba recogido en una trensa recta atrás y su flequillo muy liso, llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, camino giro, sonrió y salio airosa de la pasarela, Kagome llevaba un vestido en la parte superior solo de encaje por lo que se veía en pequeño brazier negro que llevaba debajo y la falda salia desde la cintura y baja ancha y holgada hasta tocar el piso con lineas de tonos blanco y negro pelo iba en una coleta alta dejando apreciar en su totalidad el escote profundo en la espalda, sus zapatos no se veían pero llevaba puesto unos lindos zapatos de Plataforma color blancas, finalmente Sango quien desfilo un bello vestido strapless con escote corazón, la falda salia desde la cintura hasta el suelo con estampado de flores, sus zapatos eran de color verde agua y su pelo también iba recogido en un tomate, para dejar a la vista sus muy lindos hombros y la primera ronda concluyo con éxito y 4 novios con la presión aun mas alta estaban como un volcán a punto de explotar, las chicas se encontraban tras bambalinas esperando y arreglándose para el gran final

**Jakotsu:** Chicas les tengo una sorpresa, esta ultima ronda la aran con modelos acompañándolas _[ mostró una sonrisa como pidiendo perdón ]_

**Ayame:** QUEEEE!

**Kagome:** Jako, nos meterás en un lió ufff

**Susaku:** Chicas es solo un modelo nada mas

**Jakotsu:** Ademas no aran nada solo darán un par de pasos en la pasarela y listo

**Rin:** Ahí _[ Suspiro ]_ Ok lo aremos solo porque ya estamos en esto

**Sango:** Si a ultima hora no nos podemos echar para atrás

**Jakotsu:** Ahí si por eso las adoro _[ decía dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad ]_ ahora arréglense que los modelos ya están listos

**Kagome:** Y quienes son los modelos ?

**Susaku:** Ah pues es una sorpresa chicas

Las chicas solo dieron un suspiro, pues las sorpresas de sus amigos siempre traían consecuencias, se arreglaron y se pusieron tras bambalinas como siempre, cuando de pronto un carraspeo las hizo salir de su concentración, si ahí estaban parados los 4 guapísimos modelos que las escoltarían en su ultimo desfile ¡Sorpresa ! Gritaron los 4 al mismo tiempo y ellas quedaron de boca abierta al ver a los chicos con sus elegantes trajes, ella quedaron de piedra y les costo asimilar la noticia que justamente ellos era sus acompañantes, hasta que despertaron de su ensoñación y soltaron un grito aun mas fuerte que los característicos de las chicas ¡ Kohaku, Shipo, Sota, Ginta ! Soltaron las 4 muchachas al mismo tiempo, y corrieron a abrazarlos, Kohaku es el hermano mayor de Sango que junto con sota el hermano mayor de Kagome, Shipo y Ginta amigos de los otros dos y de las chicas también, estudiaban fuera del país y por ende en muy pocas ocasiones podían verlos

**Kagome:** No puedo creer que sean ustedes _[ decía al borde de las lagrimas por la emoción ]_

**Sota:** No llores boba, se te correrá el maquillaje

**Kohaku:** Queríamos darles una sorpresa y al parecer resulto_ [ dijo soltando pequeñas carcajadas por las caras que tenían las chicas ]_

**Ginta:** Teníamos que ver desfilas a nuestras pequeñas amigas

**Rin:** An visto todo el desfile ?

**Shipo:** Obvio que si, no nos perderíamos por nada del mundo ver que alguna se baya al suelo

**Sango:** Ja-ja-ja que gracioso _[dijo en tono sarcástico ]_ pero ya ven salio todo perfecto

**Jakotsu:**_ [venia entrando al salón ]_ Veo que si les gusto nuestra sorpresa

**Kagome:** _[ corrió a abrazar a su amigo ]_ Por supuesto que si gracias Jako eres el mejor Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre su amigo comlandolo de besos y abrazos

**Susaku:** Bueno chicas menos mimos y mas desfile prepárense que vamos A comenzar

La característica música comenzó a sonar y Rin fue la primera en aparecer, Su novio quedo boquiabierta y no sabia si exactamente era por lo guapa que se veía o por el acompañante que tenia iba tomada del brazo de su incondicional amigo Shipo quien iba de un elegante traje gris y corbata amarillo mostaza, ella lleva un vestido corto sobre las rodillas ajustado al cuerpo con escote en V profundo y encaje en el cuello, en la cintura tenia un vuelo que caía hasta las caderas, los zapatos eran color negro y su pelo igual que anteriormente venia recogido en un tomate, camino luciendo sus linda curvas junto a su amigo y luego salio dejando a un Sesshomaru con la sangre hirviendo de coraje, le toco a Ayame quien venia con un vestido con colores entre azul y celeste el escote en corazón iba decorado con pequeñas perlas a juego con unos zapatos blancos, se le veía radiante del brazo de su amigo Ginta quien iba con traje negro y corbata roja, caminaron el le tomo la mano para que girara y luego salieron del escenario para darle paso a Kagome quien lleva un vestido color café claro con escote en corazón, desde la cintura cae la falda larga hasta el piso y los zapatos de plataforma del mismo color, caminaba emocionadisima con Sota su querido hermano mayor quien lleva un traje negro con cola de pinguino y una corbata color café claro a juego con el vestido de ella, hicieron suya la pasarela y luego salieron para cerrar el desfile con Sango quien salio con un vestido rojo pasión con Un escote no tan pronunciado y unos zapatos a juego se veía divina mas si iba con su hermano mayor Kohaku quien modelaba orgulloso de la bella hermana que tenia y así termino la noche, las 4 chicas salieron a escenario de nuevo junto a Susaku y Jakotsu quien hicieron las debidas despedidas al super desfile, y en el publico se podían apreciar a 4 jóvenes enojados hasta mas no poder por la felicidad que irradiaban sus novias junto a esos 4 desconocidos para ellos, pues no tenían idea de quienes se trataba.

Continuara...

* * *

Amadisimos lectores Se que el capitulo quedo algo fome lo siento pero prefería subir este a nada pues me iré unos días de vacaciones y no podre actualizar pues no me llevo mi ordenador por favor dejen sus comentarios dando ideas o simplemente comentado si les gusto o no los adoro y gracias de verdad por leerme !

Agradecimientos...

**Lin-Chan02:** Fuiste mi primer comentario y muchísimas gracias pues me emocione bastante cuando lo leí, y me sirvió para seguir escribiendo, me gusta que te aya encantado y espero que sigas leyéndolo, un beso para ti 3

**Akarly:** De eso se trata la historia quiero que los personajes hagan muchas locuras y espero que serian harto y también se enamoren de las parejas pues yo me enamore desde que los vi por primera vez, Gracias por comentar y por leerme me alaga y espero que lo sigas asiendo 3

**Michell:** Gracias por comentar y estaré actualizando lo mas pronto que pueda lo juro 3

**Kitty Taisho H**: Espero que te aya gustado la propuesta y la respuesta también espero y sigas leyendo este humilde fic y también espero tus comentarios 3

**Fattylove98:** Somos muchas que la odiamos jjajaja es un trauma andante jajaja Gracias por tu comentario y créeme que abra muucho romance y divercion 3

**Helena79:** Tus comentario me animaron bastante, me encanta saber que disfrutas leyendo mis locuras, y Si es bastante difícil escribir acerca de 4 parejas y saber que piensa cada uno espero seguir leyendo tu apoyo y también que sigas leyendo este fi que esta creado para su divercion si gustas dejar recomendaciones de que les gustaría leer son muy bien recibidas 3

**Mari Taisho:** Estaré actualizando lo mas pronto lo juro 3

**Cruxmarie:** Jajajaja ame tus comentarios, gracias por darte el tiempo de hacerlo espero que no te pierdas ni uno y estaré actualizando lo mas pronto que me de el tiempo si quieres dejar sugerencias sobre la pareja o que quieres leer sobre ellos adelante son bastantes bien recibidos pues si es bastante difícil escribir sobre 4 parejas al mismo tiempo y si quedaste así con el lemon de Kag y Inu awww imagínate con el de Sexymaru y Rin 3

**Fatima Taisho:** Gracias por comentar, me sirve mucho su apoyo pues es muy gratificante saber que les gusta 3

Sorry por el retraso de contestar sus comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que los adoro y son muy importante para seguir esta historia pues es la primera y su apoyo me sirve de inspiración, como mencione en alguno de los comentarios, bienvenido sea sus sugerencias de algo que quieran leer de algún personaje que quieran que agregue o cualquier cosa todo lo acepto GRACIAS 3 Ahh & les informo que hice un facebook para poner toda la ropa que describo para que sea mas realista a la hora de imaginárselo búsquenlo como Ichigo Chan la foto de perfil es una de Inuyasha solo


	12. Adiós Vacaciones

_**Aviso:** Chicos en este capitulo habrá LEMON así que al que no le guste ese genero es libre de no leerlo :) _

**Adiós Vacaciones**

2 semanas habían pasado desde que las chicas modelaron ya solo quedaban 3 días de vacaciones y de relajo antes de volver a la rutina, en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas los chicos conocieron a Kohaku, Sota, Ginta, Shipo y las chicas les explicaron de quienes se trataban, ellos como hermanos mayores les dieron una "charla de hermanos" a los novios que mas que una charla fueron una que otra amenaza, cosas como "Si le haces algo ami hermana te mato" "Ayame es como mi hermanita así que no te atrevas a romperle el corazón porque eso are con tu cara" "Soy el único que puede hacer llorar a Kagome, si lo ases tu te entierro vivo" y el único que no amenazo a nadie fue Shipo, pero si le hizo una advertencia a Sessh, "nunca dejes que Rin coma mas de una barra de chocolate, si lo haces tu vida corre peligro" a lo que el peli-plata respondió "ya lo experimente, gracias por recordarmelo" y así comenzaron una "amistad" donde la mayoría de veces los hermanos te interponían entre las niñas y sus novios como cuando...

**_...Flash Back..._**

_Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron quedarse un día en casa y no salir a la playa junto con el grupo con la escusa de que harían una rica cena, pero la verdad querían repetir su noche de amor, los demás aceptaron y se fueron dejándolos solos_

_**Inuyasha:** Por fin solos_

_Y se aventuro a besarla despacio, un beso lleno de amor, ternura pero también lleno de deseo y pasión el la cargo y ella entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura del chico subiendo así la escalera, llegaron al cuarto de la azabache, la recostó en la cama y el suavemente lo hizo sobre ella procurando sostener su peso en sus propias manos, comenzaron a besarse aun con mas pasión, el deslizaba su mano desde la cintura hasta el muslo y así repetía la azańa pero cuando llegaba a las caderas apretaba levemente haciendo que su novia diera pequeños suspiros intentando acallar gemido, cuando de pronto escucharon una vos muy conocida llamando a la azabache, Si era Sota quien venia a asegurarse que todo marchase bien con su pequeña hermanita_

_**Kagome:** Es Sota [ dijo levantándose y poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa ]_

_**Inuyasha:** Y que tiene ? [ estaba sentado en la cama de brazos cruzados ]_

_**Kagome:** Como que que tiene e si te ve aquí te mata !_

_**Inuyasha:** ¡Feh! Si es que puede_

_**Kagome:** No no nada de eso, [ comenzó a mirar por toda la pieza para saber donde esconde a Inu hasta que escucho los pasos de su hermano subiendo la escalera ] Ahí no estamos muertos, Ya se ven_

_El hizo caso, ¡ ERROR ! Ella sin piedad alguno lanzo a su novio balcón abajo, gracias a dios y habían pequeños arbustos que adornaban y cayo entre estos, provocandole uno que otro rasguño pero nada grave_

_**Sota:** [ entrando al cuarto ] estas sola ? [ inspeccionaba todo el lugar con la mirada ]_

_**Kagome:** eh si, Inu esta abajo en el patio trasero por ?_

_**Sota:** No por nada, no me estas mintiendo verdad, porque si me entero que ese te hizo algo yoo... [ no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido ]_

_**Kagome:** Ahí hermano Que cosas dices, no seas grosero, por supuesto que estoy sola solo vine ah, ah, ah cambiarme la polera, si eso y tu a que viniste ? [ desvió el tema ajilmente ]_

_**Sota:** Yo vine a .- espiarte -. Buscar algunas cosas que se quedaron_

_**Kagome:** Ahora salte por favor, tengo que cambiarme_

_Sota hizo caso y su hermana se puso bikini y junto a su novio y hermano salieron camino a la playa ¡ momento arruinado !_

**_... fin flash back..._**

Los chicos se encontraban cenando en casa de sus novias junto a los hermanos, después de eso los 4 mayores salieron a divertirse y los 8 restantes se quedaron viendo algunas película

**Sango:** Por cierto Ayame, se acerca nuestro cumpleaños que aremos ?

**Ayame:** Es cierto lo había olvidado _[ dijo poniendo la mano en su boca ]_ creo que este año podríamos celebrar el de las 4 juntas

**Koga:** Se llevan por pocos días ?

**Sango:** Así es, Ayame esta primero, una semana después yo y luego esta Kagome y Rin

**Sesshomaru:** Bah! Con razón son tan parecidas si hasta nacieron casi juntas

**Koga:** Y tan gritonas _[ dijo tratando pasar desapercibido pero no lo hizo ]_

**Ayame:** Aja! Eso no fue gracioso eh !

**Inuyasha:** Bueno pero que piensan hacer entonces ?

**Kagome:** Dejaremos pasar los 4 cumpleaños y luego los celebraremos todos en uno, sera un cumpleaños inolvidable

No estaban lejos de ser verdad, estas chicas si sabían como tirar literalmente la casa por la ventana, siguieron viendo la película, hasta que no pudieron mas, los chicos decidieron irse a su Casa, pero uno de los chicos estaba mas inquieto que de costumbre, se paseaba de un lado para otro, hasta que una idea se asomo por su cabezota

**Koga:** Mirokuu! Mi buen amigo Miroku

**Miroku:** Ah no Koga no te are ni un favor _[ Arranco a encerrarse a la habitación ]_

**Koga:** Miroku por favor _[ corrió tras su amigo ]_ te juro que nos conviene a ambos

El moreno comenzó a golpear la puerta de la habitación de su amigo

**Koga:** Por favor, Miroku necesito que me ayudes, ademas podrás ver a Sango

**Miroku:** _[ al escuchar eso abrió la puerta inmediatamente ]_ Ok te escuchare

**Koga:**_ -. Lo sabia .-_ Escucha, necesito hablar con Ayame, pero a solas y si voy y toco la puerta, los 4 pegotes no nos dejaran solos

**Miroku:** Y donde caigo yo ahí ?

**Koga:** Pues tu iras a visitar a Sango, así la atención de ellos estará solo en ti

**Miroku:** Y tu Como hablaras con Ayame ?

**Koga:** Pues yo, subiré por el balcón y hablare con ella

**Miroku:** Ya sabia yo que por ahí iba la cosa, tu no quieres hablar con ella tu quieres ir ah.. _[ abrió los ojos como plato y le grito ]_ PERVERTIDOOOOOO !

**Koga:** Que te pasa idiota, porque gritas así _[ se comenzó a sobar los oídos ]_

**Miroku:** No puedo creer que seas tan mañoso

**Koga:** Que es lo que te estas imaginando

**Miroku:** Pues lo que quieres hacerle a la pobre de tu novia, Degenerado recuerda que es virgen cochino!

**Koga:**_ [ al escuchar esto ultimo los colores se le subieron a la cabeza ]_ Cállate tarado! Como se te ocurre pensar en tanta idiotas imbécil

**Miroku:** Aja! Ami No me engañas

**Koga:** Bueno bueno baboso me vas a ayudar o no ?

**Miroku:** Ok ok te ayudare pero solo porque veré a mi bella Sango _[ se le iluminaron los ojos a mas no poder ]_

Los chicos salieron de casa a escondidas obvio pues aun tenían a los guardias que los vigilaban y Miroku se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa de las chicas mientras que Koga se dirigía hasta el balcón de la peli-roja cuando escucho que sonó el timbre de la casa comenzó a lanzar piedrecillas hasta la ventana pero se equivoco

**Rin:**_ [ apareciendo por el balcón ]_ Hey romeo te equivocaste de balcón el de Ayame es el de alado _[ aguantaba su risa ]_

**Koga:** Yo... lo siento Rin no quise despertarte

**Rin:** No, no te preocupes, solo ve

**Koga:** Si gracias

Se dirigió hasta el de alado pero esta vez solo subió confiado que era el correcto, y ahí estaba ella sobre la cama, con una pequeña pijama que no cubría casi nada, cosa que hizo que el moreno se pusiera rojo a mas no poder.

**Koga:** Ayame _[ llamo en un susurro ]_ Ayame _[ volvió a llamar ]_

La chica perezosamente comenzó a rodar por la cama

**Ayame:** Déjenme dormir _[ decía sin siquiera abrir los ojos ]_

**Koga:** Si que eres floja eh

**Ayame:** Ahí dios ! _[ de un salto fue a parar justamente en el suelo ]_

**Koga:** Ayame ! _[ se acerco a auxiliar a su novia ]_

**Ayame:** Perdón no me fije ! Yo...

**Koga:** Preciosa estas bien ? _[ la levantaba del suelo ]_

**Ayame:** Si estoy bien _[ se sonrojo al pensar en su torpe caída ]_ pero que haces aquí ?

**Koga:** Pues quería decirte que Te amo y darte el beso de las buenas noches

La chica se sorprendió ante las palabras de su novio, si que es tierno, trepar hasta su balcón solo para eso woow la dejo sin palabras

**Koga:** Que pasa amor ?

**Ayame:** No nada es que me sorprendió que te ayas arriesgado solo por eso

**Koga:** Por ti, eso y mucho mas _[ ante esas palabras le dio un beso a su novia ]_

**Ayame:** Espera [ corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie y la volvió a cerrar pero esta vez con cerrojo ] ahora si

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo posecion de los labios de su amado novio a quien dejo muy sorprendido ante aquel acto pero no dudo un segundo en devolverle aquel dulce beso, el moreno fue aumentando la calidez del beso y de uno dulce paso a uno lleno de deseo todo ese que llevaban ambos ocultando hace tanto tiempo, la chica de un salto se aferro al cuerpo de su novio y enredo sus largas y torneadas piernas en la cintura de este, y el la aprisiono fuerte del trasero, así siguieron besándose hasta que el chico recostó a la peliroja en la cama posicionándose sobre ella, sus mentes viajaban a otro mundo, la sensación de estar así tan juntos tan... tan solos los ponía a llevar su imaginación a lugares no sospechados y ahí estaban acariciándose besándose dejándose llevar por el deseo, el acariciaba sus piernas su cintura sus caderas todo lo que podía y ella bueno pues ella estaba fascinada recorriendo la musculosa espalda del joven, pero esa prenda estorbaba, si, de un jalón saco la Polera del muchacho, dejando a la vista su trabajado torso, sus bien marcados pectorales y sus ahí dios sus brazos musculosos en los cuales se sentía protegida, lo admiro un par de segundos hasta que el volvió a poseer sus labios esos labios que lo volvían loco y sin mas reparos lentamente fue subiendo el pijama que aunque no cubría casi nada estorbaba de igual manera, hasta que la chica solo quedo con unas pequeñas bragas color negro pues dormía sin brazier, el chico quedo fascinado ante la vista que tenia, hay estaba su mujer sonrojada con los labios levemente hinchados por las mordidas que le daba su novia, y esos bien formados senos sin nada de ropa, la peliroja al notar la mirada tan profunda de su novio no pudo evitar taparse

**Koga:** No, no te tapes _[ le decía con voz ronca por el placer ]_

**Ayame:** Es que...

**Koga:** Eres hermosa princesa

Ayame se sonrojo y se destapo, para dejar que su novio disfrutara de la vista a lo que este agradeció, unos segundos admiro la belleza de su mujer y luego se acerco hasta sus pechos y comenzó a lamer el derecho dándole masajes al izquierdo luego lamió el izquierdo y masajeo el que estaba libre, ella daba pequeños suspiros de placer provocando que el moreno esbozara sonrisas por lo que estaba provocando en la peliroja, luego volvió a besarla y presionar su pecho contra los lindos senos de ella, mientras se besaban ella decidió que no dejaría a su novio hacer todo el trabajo por lo que con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar el Cinturón hasta que lo saco y mas nerviosa aun desabrocho agilmente sus pantalones, se sorprendió así misma al darse cuenta que apesar de los nervios no se demoro nada en quitarle los pantalones a su igual sorprendido novio, y así fue como ambos quedaron solo el con bóxer y ella con bragas, pero antes de quitárselas

**Koga:** Estas segura ?

**Ayame:** Claro que estoy segura, sino no estaría así aquí y con tigo

**Koga:** Tienes que saber que ya no ahí vuelta atrás y que no podrás volver hacer virgen

**Ayame:** Si lo se Koga _[ se levanto y como pudo se volteo sentándose ella en el miembro de su novio ]_ Estoy segura que eres el hombre que amo y que quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida

**Koga:**_ [ se sorprendió ante las palabras de su novia y su acción también ]_ Te amo Ayame

Y así volvió a besarla demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, sin mas reparo el volvió a girar y se posiciono sobre ella

**Koga:** Esto dolerá un poco princesa

Dijo algo preocupado, ella le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y asintió, ese fue el pase para que el comenzara a adentrarse en ella, el grito de dolor no se hizo esperar el muchacho rompió esa pequeña barrera que demostraba la virginidad de la chica, se detuvo por un momento al notar las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes

**Koga:** Estas bien te hice daño ?

Preocupado intento salir del interior de su mujer pero ella lo impidió entrelazando sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del chico

**Ayame:** Estoy bien amor, dijiste Que dolería un poco verdad ?

**Koga:** Pero no aguanto ver que te estoy haciendo daño

**Ayame:** Al contrario, me estas haciendo la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Y así era la muchacha se sentía completa, sentía que por fin podría amar a su hombre como lo merecía ya no habían impedimentos para nada, volvió a besarle y cuando sintió que el dolor se había esfumado por completo, comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole el pase al moreno para comenzar con sus embestidas, primero lentas con delicadeza para pasar hacer cada vez mas rápidas, hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax y el se derrumbo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella, volvió a levantarse y la miro a los ojos regalando le un tierno beso en los labios, para así salirse del cuerpo de ella y recostare a su lado, ella apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de el.

**Ayame:** Te amo Koga y ahora mas que nunca

**Koga:** Y yo te amo a ti, como a nadie en la vida

Y era cierto, el moreno era muy codiciado por la población femenina y era cierto también que habían pasado varias por su cama, pero nunca había tomado a ni una en serio, y jamas había pedido a alguien que fuese su novia, pero llego ella su linda peliroja y lo cambio todo conquisto su corazón con risas juegos con sus locuras, y hasta con sus gritos era la mujer que quería para su futuro, para formar una familia y de eso no tenia duda alguna y con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido cosa que ella también lo hizo

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOO_**

**Kagome:** Ayame , Ayame despierta _[ decía la chica Golpeando la puerta ]_

**Sango:** No creo que despierte debe estar muy cansada _[ se cruzaba de brazos y hablaba con un tono pícaro en la voz ]_

**Rin:** Pero si no se va ahora no podrá después !

**Kagome:** Ayame, _[ seguía golpeando la puerta ]_ por favor amiga despierta

Adentro de la pieza el moreno comenzaba a despertarse debido a los llamado desesperados de sus amigas, sonriendo por la hermosa imagen que tenia a su lado, la peliroja completamente desnuda durmiendo plácidamente lastima que tenia que interrumpir sus sueños para que atendiera a sus amigas

**Koga:** Princesa, _[ movía a su novia para que despertara ]_ Ayame _[ seguía llamándola_ ]

**Ayame:** Ahí no me despierten por favor

**Koga:** Ya dormilona, las chicas te están llamando

**Ayame:** _[ abrió los ojos lentamente y se topo con los de su novio ]_ Que lindo despertar _[ dijo cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de el y regalandole un apasionado beso ]_

**Koga:** Amor _[ decía tratando de calmar a su novia ]_ las chicas te están llamando afuera

Y así era las chicas seguían golpeando la puerta y llamando a su amiga, la peliroja se levanto y se puso la primera prenda que encontró en el piso y abrió la puerta, sus amigas la miraron y abrieron los ojos como plato

**Rin:** Ya veo que fue muy buena noche eh _[ dijo en tono de burla ]_

**Ayame:** Porque lo dices ? _[ su amiga apunto hacia su cuerpo y cuando bajo la mirada se dio cuenta que se había puesto la polera de su novio ]_ Ya chicas no se burlen, pero que era lo que querían ?

**Kagome:** Ahí es cierto, Los chicos salieron a correr y es el mejor momento para que Koga salga, o si no después sera imposible

**Sango:** Si lo ven aquí no saldrá vivo

**Ayame:** Ok gracias chicas

La peliroja cerro la puerta y le comento a su novio lo que habían dicho sus amigas, asi que el se levanto y se vistió, bajaron hasta la salida y se despidieron el volvió a su casa y ella a su habitación, y ahí estaban sus amigas desarmando la cama de la peliroja y también esperándola para saber detalles

**Ayame:** Porque desarman mi cama ?

**Kagome:** Por esto _[ levanto la sabana y ahí esta la odiosa mancha de sangre ]_

**Ayame:** Ahí no que vergüenza, deberían a verla dejado ahí _[ se tapo la cara con sus manos ]_

**Sango:** Vamos Ayame no te pongas así, para eso somos amigas

**Rin:** Ademas tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotras no ?

**Ayame:** Por supuesto que si, son las mejores chicas

Las 4 amigas se dieron un efusivo abrazo, y luego se separaron

**Kagome:** Bueno amiga ve a bañarte mientras nosotras metemos a lavar esto si ?

**Sango:** Yo iré a traerte el desayuno

**Rin:** Yo por mientras pondré sabanas nuevas

**Ayame:** Ahí chicas son las mejores, no se que aria sin ustedes

Y así fue Ayame se metió a la ducha, Kagome llevo a lavar las sabanas y Rin le hacia la cama a su amiga, tenia que estar todo en orden para cuando llegasen los 4 mayores sobre-protectores de correr para no levantar sospechas, cuando ya estuvieron cumplidas las tareas todas se reunieron en la habitación de Ayame mientras ella tomaba desayuno, las Curiosas chicas la bombardeaban de preguntas

**Sango:** Escupe !

**Rin:** Sango ! Que son esas palabras _[ regaño a su amiga ]_

**Kagome:** Calma chicas, Ayame vamos ya cuenta

**Ayame:** Que quieren que les cuente _[ se hizo la desentendida ]_

**Kag,San,Rin:** TODO!

**Ayame:** Pues... Yanosoyvirgen! _[ lo dijo todo junto y se tapo la cara con una almohada ]_

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, se miraron entre si y dieron un grito que dejo sordo a media población

**Ayame:** Pero porque gritan _[ dijo tapándose los oídos ]_

**Sango:** Vamos cuenta cuentaaa

**Ayame:** Que mas quieren saber

**Rin:** Ya te dijimos que todo

Y así Ayame comenzó a contarles como había pasado la maravillosa noche con su novio

**_OoOoOoOoooOoOooOOooO_**

**Sango:** Que pena que nos tengamos que ir tan luego

**Kagome:** Fueron las vacaciones mas divertidas de mi vida

**Rin:** Obvio que si, sobre todo por ese arrancon que se dieron tu e Inuyasha _[ le dio un suave codazo y alzo sus cejas una y otra vez ]_

**Kagome:** También _[ se sonrojo y le dijo mas a modo de susurro ]_ pero en general estoy hablando

**Sango:** La verdad yo también la pase genial, me reí muchísimo fuimos modelos por un día y bueno volvieron nuestros hermanos mayores

**Rin:** Ayame! _[ Grito, hace ya rato se habían despedido y estaban todas dentro del auto menos la peliroja ]_ Llevas una hora despidiéndote, vamoooos

**Kagome:** Jajaja es como si no se fueran a ver mas

**Sango:** Si y te apuesto a que apenas lleguemos el ira a verla jajajaja

La peliroja volvió al auto y comenzaron Camino a casa. Los chicos arian lo mismo pero en un par de horas pues aun tenían que empacar y ordenar, pero definitivamente tanto para ellas como para ellos fueron las mejores vacaciones de su vida, mas aun cuando estuvieron todos juntos y pudieron conocerse mas como novios y amigos, definitivamente estas vacaciones las recordarían por el resto de su vida, y seguirían con sus locuras en la ciudad vaya que si pues aun les faltaba muuuucho por vivir.


	13. Cumpleaños contigo

_**Aviso:** Chicos en este capitulo habrá LEMON así que al que no le guste ese genero es libre de no leerlo :)_

**Cumpleaños con tigo.**

2 días exactamente quedaban para que se celebrara la bufada fiesta de cumpleaños, los chicos tuvieron detalles para cada una de su novia para el día de su verdadero cumpleaños, primero fue Ayame, obvio sus amigas la despertaron con sus ya conocidos gritos ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Chillaban las tres amigas, acto seguido una peliroja con los pelos de punta por la manera de despertar, pero no hubo tiempo de enfados pues ahí estaban sus amigas con un lindo pastel cantándole el cumpleaños feliz, pasaron todo el día en el centro comercial pero en una tienda en especial, si Victoria Secret se había vuelto la tienda mas concurrida por las chicas, habían renovado todo su arsenal de bragas de ositos a mini bragas, de encaje y cosas que a sus novios les gustase, las amigas se despidieron pues la noche era de el novio, paso por ella a su casa dándole una pequeña cajita como obsequio el cual contenía una hermosa gargantilla con un corazón de oro blanco y una pequeña esmeralda en el centro, el decía que esa joya le recordaba sus hermosos ojos, ella se abalanzo sobre el llenandole de besos y haciendo que el chico quedara lleno de lápiz labial, con tanta euforia no le dio ni tiempo al chico de ver lo hermosa que estaba ella, con su vestido totalmente ceñido al cuerpo hasta las rodillas color negro, zapatos en plataforma de igual color y su cabello totalmente suelto haciendo que cayera liso con ondas solo en las puntas hasta la mitad de su espalda, y el se veía guapísimo con ese traje negro pero Sin corbata, llevaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca desabrochadas, Dios ! Este hombre era un sueño, el moreno llevo a su novia a cenar, y luego le dijo que le tenia una sorpresa, se metieron al auto y el comenzó a conducir, claro antes de eso le había vendado los ojos a su novia ¡ ¿ Que manía tenían estos chicos de tapar los ojos ? ! Bueno ella solo se dejo guiar por el, cuando llegaron a su destino el la bajo del choche y con sumo cuidado la guió por entre algunos pasillos hasta su destinos, luego de un par de minutos la hizo detenerse, ella claramente ni idea de donde estaban, pero si sabia que al aire libre por supuesto, pues el viento acariciaba su piel y hacia que ella diera pequeños temblores entre el fresco aire y los nervios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su novio pues inmediatamente se quito la chaqueta y la coloco en los hombros de ella. Y ahí estaban para cuando el despojo de la venda y ella pudo volver a mirar, se dio cuenta que estaba parada en un balcón y justo delante de ellos pasaba un helicóptero con un lienzo que decía " Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía. Te amo Ayame " los ojos de la chica no podían creer lo que veían, se llenaron de lagrimas que no se demoraron en rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

**Koga:**_ [ la tomo por la cintura y la apego hacia el ]_ Feliz cumpleaños princesa, Te amo

**Ayame:** Te amo, gracias

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunciaron, pues después de ver por unos minutos mas el espectáculo, se amaron durante toda la noche, simplemente para ella fue el mejor cumpleaños, claro siempre la pasaba bien pues de eso se encargaban sus amigas pero esta vez lo compartió con su novio su primer novio y su primer amor.

El siguiente fue el cumpleaños de Sango, como ya era costumbre las chicas llegaron mucho antes que despertara para poder ser ella quienes tengan ese honor, así que pusieron las 17 velitas correspondientes en el pastel y subieron con sumo cuidado las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la castaña y cuando estuvieron en posición explotaron con su grito de ¡ Feliz Cumpleaños ! Y por supuesto la chica despertó de golpe, pero al igual que sus amigas no le dio tiempo de enojarse pues ese era un grito grato de escuchar, Luego de felicitarla, y casi asfixiarla con tantos abrazos las chicas prosiguieron con su costumbre, así es otro día completo de centro comercial, cine y peluquería pues en la noche ella saldría con su novio. Cuando terminaron corrieron literalmente a casa de la morena pues la ayudaría a lucir espectacular, pues la cena no solo era con su novio si no que también con sus suegros, ellos al enterarse de su cumpleaños inmediatamente le propusieron a Miroku que querían celebrarlo junto con ellos y así fue, el paso por ella quedándose impresionado por lo maravillosa que se veía su Sanguito quien vestía un largo vestido straples de color turquesa que llegaba hasta el piso, hasta la cintura era ajustado para luego dejarse caer con elegancia, y en sus pies aunque no se vieran traía unas lindas plataformas del mismo color, su pelo iba recogido en una coleta alta adornada por sutiles ondas en las puntas, y su maquillaje aunque ligero resaltaba a la perfección cada uno de sus lindos rasgos y el vestía muy elegante con su traje color gris y corbata negra.

**Miroku:** Te ves hermosa _[ susurro en el oído de la chica acto que la hizo sonrojar ]_

**Sango:** Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo

Los chicos salieron rumbo al restaurante y al llegar ahí estaban los padres del muchacho, la cena concurrió tranquila llegada la hora que el matrimonio se fue la joven pareja desidio salir a divertirse , por petición de la chica llegaron a un karaoke donde bebieron bebidas sin alcohol la morena canto una que otra Canción y el solo se dedico a mirarla con el eterno amor que le tenia luego de eso el fue a dejarla a la casa y así termino ese gran día

El cumpleaños de Kagome no fue muy diferente la chica despertó con los no tan sutiles gritos de sus amigas deseándole el feliz cumpleaños, pero esta vez no salieron al centro comercial, a petición de la azabache las chicas decidieron ir al cementerio a dejarle flores al papa de ella, donde también por costumbre, le contaron que tenían novios y que eran muy felices, les contaron que eran chicos muy respetuosos y que las querían mucho, las chicas siempre que iban ahí sentían una paz enorme y tenían el presentimiento de que el señor Higurashi las escuchaba y que siempre estaba con ellas sobre todo con su hija, Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, pues era en su cumpleaños cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero siempre estaban esas 3 chicas incondicionales que la apoyaban y limpiaban sus lagrimas gracias a sus amigas la muerte de su padre fue algo que supo superar sin necesidad de ayuda medica, pues ellas con sus sonrisas volvieron a encender la suya. Luego de la increíble visita al cementerio las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de la azabache para ayudarla a arreglarse pues su novio le tenia una sorpresa, se vistió con un sutil vestido blanco hasta la mitad de los muslos a petición del peli-plata, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, su maquillaje era ligero y sus labios estaba maquillado con un fuerte color rojo, y llevaba unas Plataformas del mismo color del vestidos, el muchacho llego y ella se quedo impactada al ver que el vestía del mismo color de ella pues llevaba unos pantalones blanco y una camisa manga corta del mismo color

**Kagome:** De que se trata tu sorpresa _[ lo miro con los ojos entrecerrado ]_

**Inuyasha:** No seas curiosa ya lo veras _[ le dijo dándole un sutil beso en los labios ]_

A ella no le quedo tiempo de protestar pues el la tomo en brazo y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto cerro la puerta y posteriormente rodeo el auto y se subió a su respectivo sitio, el camino hacia la sorpresa fue algo largo donde cantaron canciones y rieron, hasta que por fin llegaron, ya era de noche y lo único que se podía divisar era un camino tasado de muchas velas enterradas en la arena, si el chico la había llevado a la playa.

**Kagome:** Inu...yasha

Dijo la chica perpleja pues la visión que tenia en ese momento era maravillosa, la única luz que se podía apreciar eran las velitas dentro de peceras que flotaban en la orilla del mar y las del camino que ahora estaban comenzando a andar, de pronto el se detuvo y la miro

**Inuyasha:** Pequeña, eres lo mas lindo que me ah pasado en la vida, con tigo eh conocido el verdadero sentido de la palabra amor, y quiero que _[ el chico se arrodillo frente a ella y abrió una pequeña cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo ]_ te cases simbólicamente con migo

La chica abrió los ojos y solo reacciono a taparse la boca con la mano que tenia libre pues en la otra su novio deslizaba El anillo por su dedo.

**Kagome:** Yo... estas... por supuesto que quiero, pero soy menor de edad

**Inuyasha:** Lo se hermosa, es por eso que te dije simbólicamente pues sera una boda espiritual

La chica solo reacciono a lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle con amor ternura y pasión, ese chico era su primer todo su primer amor su primera vez y siempre sabia como sorprenderla, como enamorarla día con día, sentía que cada rincón de su cuerpo lo deseaba y que cada pedasito de su corazón estaba escrito su nombre. Pero tuvieron que separase pues el Chaman que los casaría había echo acto de parecencia, y así continuo la ceremonia, dándole fin con total éxito, si bien no se casaron como era costumbre, si lo hicieron con el corazón. El chico al salir de la ceremonia la llevo hasta una cabaña que estaba hermosamente preparada, iluminada solo con la luz de las velas y la luna, decorada con pétalos de rosa rojo como la pasión, la chica no podía estar mas feliz con su sorpresa y así fue como se amaron toda la noche hasta que el sol comenzó a salir.

Por ultimo fue el cumpleaños de Rin, como siempre y por supuesto las chicas llegaron con sus acostumbrados gritos de feliz cumpleaños, comieron pastel esperaron que la cumpleañera se arreglara y se dispusieron a salir de compras como es su costumbre, pasearon casi toda la tarde por el centro comercial entre risas bromas y uno que otro grito algo muy común en ellas.

**Kagome;** Y pequeña traviesa donde te llevara Sesshomaru ?

**Rin:** No lo se, pero me dijo que estaríamos ahí dos _[ días dijo mientras se le subía un sutil pero notorio color carmín a las mejillas ]_

**Sango:** Queeee ! eso no lo habías contado !

**Ayame:** Ahí mi estimada Sanguito creo que seras la única que morirá virgen jajajajaj _[ la morena casi empalideció con las palabras de peliroja]_

**Rin:** Ayame! que cosas dices _[ ahora si estaba totalmente roja ]_

**Kagome:** Seamos realistas chicas porque crees que te llevara a un lugar donde estarán solos y... _[ no continuo la frase pues la pequeña Rin se lanzo arriba de ella tapándole la boca para que no continuara]_

**Rin:** Basta por favor me pondrán mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy [ dijo tapándose la cara ]

**Kagome:** Ok solo tienes que estar tranquila amiga no aras nada que no quieras

**Ayame:** Así es solo relaja la pelvis _[ dijo haciendo movimientos eróticos]_

Y así continuaron con sus compras, arrastraron literalmente a Rin a la tienda de lencería, para según ellas prevenir Ja! Conociendo al trió de locas, pensaba la pelinegra, cuando ya tuvieron su arsenal listo se dirigieron al carro donde las esperaba el chófer de la peliroja, se dirigieron a la casa de la pelinegra obviamente para arreglarla y dejarlas sexy para cuando llegara su novio por ella. Llego y Rin cada vez estaba mas nerviosa no sabia que hacer, con todas las cosas que le habían dicho sus amigas estaba que moría de un derrame cerebral, pues la verdad no le parecía mala idea hacer ese tipo de cosas con su novio, pero realmente no sabia como reaccionaria en ese momento.

**Sesshomaru:** _[ Se quedo impactado al verla ] _T..Te.. vez hermosa _ [ dijo tartamudeando ]_

**Rin:** Gracias _[ dijo mientras se perdía en los hermosos ojos dorados de su novio ]_ tu también te ves muy guapo

**Sesshomaru:** Vamos ?

La chica asintió y así fue como se subieron al carro de el y emprendieron camino. Al Llegar la chica quedo simplemente maravillada y sin palabras, estaban frente a una linda cabaña en medio del bosque alumbrada solo por las antorchas alrededor de esta y obviamente por lo hermoso que estaba el brillo de la luna llena, al entrar en medio de lo que parecía ser la sala estaba puesta una mesa para dos, el la tomo por los hombros y la dirigió hasta su silla que caballerosamente la hizo hacia atrás para que ella se sentara y el hizo lo mismo en asiento frente a ella, comieron entre risas miradas profundas silencios cómodos, hasta que termino la comida, se levantaron y el la dirigió hasta el medio de la sala, la tomo sutilmente por la cintura y con su mano libre tomo la de ella haciendo que la colocara en su pecho, luego tomo la suya y la levanto, y una sutil melodía se hizo presente, y comenzaron a moverse al son de la música, el baile poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, ya no había espacio que separa un cuerpo del otro, la pelinegra sabia exactamente donde iba a terminar ese espectáculo pero estaba lejos de desagradable al contrario quiso apresurar un poquito las cosas, se soltó de la mano de el y cruzo ambas por sobre su cabeza y de un pequeño salto enredando las piernas en la cintura del chico, el quedo perplejo ante el acto de su novia pero no le desagrado para nada, al contrario comenzó a explorar la espalda de la chica con sus grandes manos, las subía y las bajaba hasta donde para el aun era prohibido, el beso fue subiendo de tono ya no solo movían sus lenguas al compás de la danza, ahora también mordían el labio del otro, los besos no solo se detenían en la boca ahora el besaba y mordía gustoso el cuello de ella, acto que le arrancaba pequeños suspiros de placer, la posiciones en la que se encontraban ya no les era cómoda, así que el sin bajarla comenzó a andar por la cabaña llevándola a una de las habitaciones donde sutilmente la recostó sobre la cama, el se separo de ella, y la miro con unos intensos ojos, en los cuales pocas veces reflejaban los sentimientos del peliplata, pera esta vez estaban llenos de ellos, se podía apreciar el amor la sinceridad y el deseo de poseer a su novia, ella estaba encantada leyendo atravez de esos dos hermosos orbes dorados que la llevaban a la locura, el chico entre miradas se sentó junto a ella..

**Sesshomaru:** Rin, creo que ambos sabemos donde culminara todo esto si continuamos y quiero saber si estas totalmente segura de esto. _[ dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar una pisca de duda en ellos, pero todo lo que encontraba era amor y deseo ]_

**Rin:** _[ Lo miro directamente a los ojos ] _Si no estuviera segura, créeme que ya hubiese salido corriendo de esta cabaña, nunca hago algo de lo que no este segura

El chico solo le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa, y con esto ultimo sin aviso alguno tomo pocecion de los labios de la pelinegra devorándolos con ansias como si el mundo se les fuera en eso, el, bueno el estaba extasiado acariciando sus piernas desde el tobillo hasta el muslo pasando su mano bajo el pequeño vestido que por cierto ya estaba en la cintura, ella por su lado se deleitaba acariciándolo por debajo de la camisa, intentando que cada musculo quedase grabado en las yemas de sus dedos, bajo lentamente acercándose al borde de esta y sin reparo la retiro dejando ver el hermosos y bien formado torso de su novio, el la miro y sin decir nada e incluso mas ajilmente que ella se deciso de ambas prendas al mismo tiempo su vestido y el sujetador, dejandole ver los no tan pequeños y firmes senos de ella, apesar de su sonrojo y evidente vergüenza, la chica solo dejo que su novio se deleitase mirándolos, el chico ya no aguanto mas y se acerco a ellos, lamiendo uno y acariciando el otro, ella solo podía arquear la espalda como entregándole su cuerpo, pues la excitación que sentía en ese momento no le permitía ni siquiera hablar, mientras su novio le daba ese excitante tratamiento en sus senos, ella trataba de alargar sus manos para liberarlo de los odiosos pantalones, pero era inútil, el se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novia y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que ella lo deseaba igual como el la deseaba, así que decidió subir nuevamente besando sus pechos su claviculza hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja donde lamió y mordió a su gusto, mientras ellas que ya alcanzaba desabrocho el botón del pantalón y comenzó a deslizarlo por las caderas del chico, para que el en un ágil movimiento se decidiera completamente de ellos haciéndolos quedar a ambos en una simple y pequeña tela que los separaba, la chica al sentir la gran erección de su novio, solo pudo ahogar un grito en los labios de el, verdaderamente si con solo caricias se sentía en el cielo, cuando llegara a donde aun faltaba no sabia donde iría a parar su cabeza, tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el ya había quitado sus bragas y las tenia en la mano en señal de ganador, ella por no quedarse atrás, deslizo sus pequeños dedos por su cintura, haciéndolo suspirar con cada contacto, para luego jugar un rato con el borde de sus bóxer hasta finalmente a verlos sacado ! Madre mía ! fue la expresión de la chica al ver lo grande que era y el al ver la cara de ella pues no le quedo de otra que reírse.

**Sesshomaru:** Lista ?

**Rin**: Con tigo siempre

**Sesshomaru:** Dolerá un poco, tu solo relájate

la chica solo asintió, y el poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en ella, hasta que llego a la prueba de que ella era virgen, y el con mucho orgullo se deshizo de ella de una sola estocada, provocando que de ella se escapara un grito de dolor.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿ Estas bien ? _[ pregunto el peliplata con preocupación temiendo que le hubiera echo mas daño del evidente ]_

**Rin:** Estoy bien no te preocupes.

El peliplata se quedo estatifico en su lugar esperando a que pasara el dolor de su novia, hasta que sintió como ella lentamente movía sus caderas invitándolo a continuar con sus embestidas, que pasaron de sutiles a mas rápidas, hasta que con un grito ambos llegaron al clímax.

**Sesshomaru:** Ahora si eres completamente mía.

**Rin:** Solo tuya

**Sesshomaru:** Te amo

**Rin:** Y yo te amo a ti

Continuara...

* * *

Eh vueltoooo, Perdón por la tardanza :C este capitulo es algo corto pero es algo para explicar como vivieron sus cumpleaños las chicas pues el próximo capitulo sera sobre la fiesta, también les aviso que queda poco para el fin de este fic :C porque ya estoy empezando a crear otros, les dejo los Decleimer para que me den sus opiniones de cual les gustaría que subiese primero

**1.- ¿ Guardaespaldas ? :** -Aremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para no verlos mas...- ¿Que pasaría si tu libertad se viese en peligro gracias a que tus padres deciden ponerte un guardaespaldas ? decides que tienes que sacarlo de tu vida sea como sea, pero peor aun ¿ Que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que estas perdidamente enamorada de tu sexy y guapo sombra ?. Este es de Sakura Card Captor y las parejas son SxS TxE.

**2.- Volviéndote a ver : **Tenia un vida tranquila, un trabajo que me apasionaba y un hijo que me enorgullecía, pero ¿ porque precisamente ahora tenia que volver ?, después de 7 años que se fue y me dejo sin saber que seria padre. - Este es de Ranma 1/2 y las parejas son RxA RxU obvio

Ahhh y también les tengo una sorpresa... ( redoble de tambores ) jajajajaja empezare a subir la adaptación del libro 50 sombras de grey pero con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor C:

Gracias a mis lectoras y lectores y por supuesto a mis comentarios que los amo cada vez que los leo, y agradecimientos especiales a Lin-Chan 02 mi hermana que me ayuda y me da ideas locas para poder crear mis fic y a Crux Marie que siempre me comenta y me alegra muchísimo ver sus comentarios en cada capitulo que subo, espero que me den sus opiniones a serca de mis nuevas historias y también sobre la adaptación que comenzare a subir C; Los amoooooo !"!


	14. Nuestro regalo

_**Aviso:** Chicos en este capitulo habrá LEMON así que al que no le guste ese genero es libre de no leerlo :)_

* * *

**_Nuestro Regalo_**

**Sesshomaru:** ¿ Y tu pretendes salir así, ante la vista de todos esos libidinosos que están aya afuera ? _[ miraba a su novia que vestía, un vestido straples ceñido al cuerpo, de un tono fucsia que hacia remarcar sus largos y negros cabellos que caían sueltos y lisos por su espalda, y para no restar altura, llevaba unas plataformas negras ]_

**Rin:** Por supuesto, tengo que sacarle provecho a lo que dios me dio [_ se dio una vuelta mostrando mejor el modelito ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Lamento informarte que no saldrás vestida así _[ se cruso de brazos y frunció aun mas el ceño ]_

**Rin:** Ah no tu no me aras un esenita.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿ Escenita ? Escenita es lo que hacen ellos _[ dijo apuntando a sus amigos ]_

Mientras ellos tenían un debate un poco mas maduro, Sango corría por toda la casa arrancando de su novio que la perguia.

**Miroku:** Vuelve aca pequeña diabla, te sacas ese vestido por que te lo sacas _[ gritaba ajitando su mano en señal de amenaza ]_

**Sango:** Olvídalo, no me lo sacare ni muerta _[ rugía la morena que seguía su escape ]_ ademas me veo hermosa _[ vestía con una falda que comenzaba en la cintura amplia color fucsia con una blusa negra transparente, su pelo caía en forma de cascada por sus hombros hasta sus caderas con ondas en las puntas y llevaba unas botas bucaneros ]_

**Miroku:** Claro que te vez hermosa morena, pero ahí muchos hombres aya afuera que te verán y saldrá mi instinto asesino.

**Sango:** No exageres no no y no, no me voy a sacar la ropa

La castaña siguió intentando esconderse De su novio, mientras tanto otra de las pareja tenia una mini discucion por la ropa de la chica.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome esto es enserio no saldrás vestida así

**Kagome:** Olvídalo Inuyasha, no me voy a cambiar solo porque tu lo digas _[ le dio una dulce sonrisa ]_

**Inuyasha:** Solo te digo que te tapes un poco mas, esa falda esta demasiado corta_ [ miraba de arriba abajo a su novia, si el tenia pensamientos libidinosos con ella vestida así no quería imaginarse los pensamientos que tendrían los demás ]_

**Kagome:** No! Ya te lo dije, ni me cambiare ni me tapare, me gusta como me veo _[ hizo un incomparable pucheros, la chica vestía un top manga 3/4 blanco y una falda que comenzaba en la cintura era englobada, con franjas blanco y negro y unas plataformas fucsia ]_

**Inuyasha:** Entonces si le doy de golpeas a alguien sera tu culpa _[ dijo cruzándose de brazos y alsando los hombros ]_

**Kagome:** No lo arias, te conozco y no nos arruinarías un día tan especial por una estupidez_ [ le saco la lengua en un gesto muy infantil ]_

**Inuyasha:** Mujeres...

El peliplata lo dijo mas para si mismo, cuando decidió voltearse vio otra de las discusiones definitivamente estos chicos si eran bastante celosos.

**Koga:** Vamos cielo, quítate eso.

**Ayame:** _[ fingió una mirada de indignación ]_ Me esta proponiendo algo indecoroso joven ?

**Koga:** No juegues, lo estoy diciendo enserio.

**Ayame:** No Koga y es mi ultima palabra, no me cambiare [ la chica vestía un hermoso vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo, desde el pecho el color era Blanco y tenia una pequeñas mangas, sus zapatos altos eran también verdes ]

El moreno suspiro con resignación pues sabia que su novia era terca como nadie mas y no la aria cambiar de opinión ante nada, así también los otros tres. Llego la tan anhelada hora donde lo invitados comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, las chicas como buenas anfitrionas recibían a cada uno con las sonrisas mas cálidas y hermosas en sus rostros, la fiesta transcurrió normalmente divirtiéndose, hasta que los hombres que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a preocuparse pues todas las mujeres comenzaron a desaparecer una por una hasta no quedar ni una.

**Ayame:** Que es lo que pasa porque no ahí ni una sola mujer _[ pregunto la ojiverde intrigada ]_

**Rin:** Que abra pasado.

Las chicas se sintieron un tanto desilusionadas pensando que alomejor algo les hubiese molestado para que no quedara absolutamente ni una chica en los alrededores, hasta que una voz las hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

**¿?:** Hola chicas _[ saludo una chica de cabellos hasta los hombros y ondulados ]_

**Kagome:** Ayumi, hola no te vi llegar

**Ayumi:** A pues es porque las chicas y yo les tenemos una sorpresa

**Sango:** ¿ Entonces es por eso que no ahí ni una sola mujer aquí ?

**Ayumi:** Así es _[ respondió esbozando una picara sonrisa ]_ necesito que me acompañen pero sin que nadie se de cuenta.

**Kagome:** ¿ Pero a donde ? _[ cuestiono la azabache sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía su amiga ]_

Ayumi solo les dedico una sonrisa, tomo a Sango y a Kagome de las manos y las arrastro con ella indicándole a las otras dos que la siguieran, cuando llegaron a su destino las chicas intrigadas preguntaron que hacían ahí a lo que la amable joven les respondió.

**Ayumi:** Es una sorpresa chicas, pero vamos entren.

De un empujón hizo a las chicas entrar al gimnasio de la casa de Ayame que era donde se realizaba la fiesta pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que eso no parecía gimnasio pues no había ni una sola maquina de ejercicios, pero en lugar de ellas habían asientos y globos adornando.

**Ayame:** Que hacemos aquí y que le paso ami gimnasio _[ pregunto la ojiverde algo exaltada ]_

**Ayumi:** No te preocupes amiga, tus maquinas están resguardadas y si están aquí es por una sorpresa que les tenemos.

De la nada comenzaron a salir el resto de sus invitadas femeninas, pero esperen ¿ solo mujeres ? Que era lo que se traían en mano.

**Rin:** Así que aquí estaban todas, pero de que se trata todo esto.

**Yuka:** No pregunten mejor siéntense _[ la joven de cabellos cortos arrastro literalmente a las 4 chicas, sentándolas en la primera fila de los asientos que ahí se encontraban ]_

Ellas sin decir palabra alguna tomaron asiento y todas las demás chicas ahí presente hicieron lo mismo menos Eri otra de las revoltosas amigas de las chicas, quien paso enfrente de todas y alzando la vos dijo.

**Eri:** Buenas noches chicas, en especial a las cumpleañeras, hoy por ser un día especial para ustedes quisimos hacerles un regalo algo peculiar, del cual también podrán disfrutar el resto de las mujeres aquí presentes, espero y sepan comportarse [ hizo una mueca de pensamiento en la cara, luego esbozo una picara sonrisa y continuo ] bueno es broma solo diviértanse y disfruten.

Luego de dichas palabras la joven tomo asiento, comenzó a sonar música, se apagaron las luces y solo quedo encendedia una que alumbraba justamente en donde minutos antes se había parado Eri, un tipo de mini escenario armado por las mismas chicas que ahí estaban.

Un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con un antifaz y sombrero apareció tras unas cortinas que ahí habían entonces la pelirroja se acordó automáticamente de un acontecimiento que habían vivido en su cumpleaños pasado.

**_...Flash Back..._**

_7 jovencitas paseaban por el centro de la ciudad en busca de algún bar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ayame, pero no les era fácil puesto que aun eran menores de edad y sus ropas aunque muy provocativas estuvieran no les servia de mucho._

_**Yuka:** Anímense chicas encontraremos algo._

_Las chicas iban a responderle cuando vieron un resplandor en sus ojos muy conocido en ella, si ese resplandor solo aparecía cuando en algún problema se meterían por su culpa, pues claro también era muy recurrente en Ayame._

_**Kagome:** Conozco de ahora ese brillo tuyo y no desde ahora te digo que no lo are, sea lo que sea que tengas en mente [ la azabache se cruzo de brazos en signo de no querer cambiar de opinión ]_

_**Yuka:** No seas cobarde y aburrida, ademas ni siquiera sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir._

_**Ayumi:** Vamos chicas, si seguimos aquí deambulando de seguro que no encontramos nada, demosle una oportunidad a que nos explique._

_**Sango:** Si, opino igual, vamos Yuka que fue lo que se te ocurrió ahora [ la castaña no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, pero bien sabia que lo que comentaba Ayumi era cierto y no quería arruinarle el cumpleaños a Ayame ]_

_**Yuka:** No es necesario que se los explique, [ hizo una pausa y le indico a sus amigas que giraran ] véanlo por ustedes mismas_

_Las muchachas se giraron y ante la vicio no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente pues ahí había un cartel gigante iluminado de todos los colores posibles con las palabras " Night The Girl " impregnadas en el,¿ era eso lo que creían? Pues si era así Yuka estaba loca si pensaba que todas entrarían ahí o bueno casi todas pues en la mirada verde de Ayame se notaba la pisca de malicia, también reflejaba el que no le era para nada indiferente la idea de entrar._

_Esto conmovió a las chicas puesto que se miraron las unas a las otras y soltando un sonoro suspiro de resignación preguntaron._

_**Rin:** Pero como pretenden que entremos ahí, seguro y nos pedirán algún tipo de identificación para corroborar nuestras edades._

_**Ayame:** Por eso no ahí problemas [ indico con una sutil sonrisa ] el guardia que esta en la entrada es muy amigo de mis padres y si le damos algo de dinero de seguro nos deja pasar._

_**Yuka:** Entonces abran sus billeteras niñas_

_La pelirroja y Yuka estaban realmente emocionadas pues tenían el presentimiento de que esa seria una gran noche._

_Ayame, para asegurar su pase a la divercion se dirigió hasta el cajero automático mas cercano, a sacar una no grande pero tampoco despreciable suma de dinero, para así estar completamente seguras de que entrarían a ese lugar a pasarla como se lo merecía en su cumpleaños._

_Una vez adentro decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas situadas en primera fila para así disfrutar mejor del espectáculo que suponían estaba por comenzar puesto que las luces del lugar fueron desapareciendo poco a poco dejando solo el escenario iluminado._

_Loa gritos de las féminas que ahí se encontraban no se hicieron esperar cuando de atrás de las cortinas ahí situadas apareció un hombre totalmente vestido de negro con un sombrero, antifaz, capa, unos pantalones y una camiseta, todo esto totalmente ceñido al cuerpo._

_La música comenzó a sonar y el hombre a moverse al ritmo de esta, despojándose poco a poco de su ropa, en el aire se podían oler las hormonas revolucionadas de todas esas mujeres que allí se encontraban todas gritaban como si en eso se les fuese la vida._

_El bailarín ya se había despojado de su capa, sombrero y camisa, solo quedando con el antifaz y pantalones, pero cuando estaba a punto de desasearse de estos últimos, un gran estruendo de hizo presente perturbando a todas las féminas ahí presentes._

_¿?: Que nadie se mueva, lamento informarles damas que todas serán llevadas a la delegación por estar en un club clandestino._

_Cuando el oficial ahí presente termino de gritar literalmente esas palabras comenzó un alboroto donde las mujeres corrían desesperadas buscando una salida próxima y los otros oficial las seguían para poder arrestarlas, eso definitivamente parecía un juego de corre que te pillo, mientras las 7 muchachas que por cierto mas problemas tendrían por ser menores de edad estaban perplejas por lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, cuando de pronto sintieron que tres personas las rodeaban y las hacían dirigirse hacia un lugar, La pelirroja alzo la vista para poder percatarse de quienes se trataban y grande fue su alivio al darse cuenta que era el guardia que minutos antes las avía dejado pasar junto con dos de sus colegas que las estaban salvando y llevándoselas por una salida lateral._

_Ya fuera de todo peligro las 7 muchachas no decían palabra alguna solo miraban a sus salvavidas, cuando de pronto Rin soltó una risa que no pudo mas que contagiar a todos y comenzaron a reír._

_Rin: Dios mio sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida [ decía entre risas y secándose algunas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano ]_

_Las chicas no pudieron mas que agradecerles a los muchachos que las allan salvado de un internado seguro puesto que al ser hijas de gente famosa y conocida de segurito se ganaban algún tipo de reseña en alguna revista de chismes._

_Estaban simplemente felices, sin duda una locura para contarle a sus nietos, pues después de esa noche ese tipo de cosas se siguieron repitiendo, claro nunca una tan grande como esa._

**_...Fin Flash Back..._**

Cuando Ayame salio de sus recuerdos se dio cuenta que no había uno si no 4 bailarines que las rodeaban a ella y sus 3 amigas, miro con curiosidad para ver de que estaban vestidos los muchachos y se percato que el que le bailaba a Sango iba con un sombrero una camisa acuadrille y unos pantalones cafés si ese parecía ser un baquero y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara entre pánico y placer que tenia la morena, luego miro a Kagome quien no se veía para nada incomoda con el hombre que parecía ser un bombero, uno muy sexy por cierto, _creo que tendré que pedirle a Koga que se compre un disfraz igualito_, la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, y poso la mirada en Rin, esperen Rin estaba bebiendo, ella nunca lo hacia, ni siquiera la vez que conocieron a sus novios o bueno lo hizo pero no como ahora si pareciera que lo que tenia en la mano era chocolate y no trago, dios estos bailarines hacían magia el que le bailaba a la pelinegra parecía ser un policía _Wooow_ pensó, entonces el que le bailaba a ella era el que salio de los primeros

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**Koga:** Oigan alguien a visto a las chicas _[ pregunto el moren con un deje de inquietud en sus palabras ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Hace un rato las vi irse con esa chica como se llamaba _[ se llevo su dedo indice a la barbilla de manera pensativa ]_ así Ayumi.

**Inuyasha:** Pero al parecer se fueron todas pues no ahí ni una sola mujer por aquí.

Los chicos comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededor donde habían chicos por todos lados unos sentados conversando y bebiendo otros ya bastante borrachos, al borde de las lagrimas y otros bueno otros simplemente disfrutando del grato ambiente, pero no había rastro alguno ni de sus mujeres ni de ni una otra.

**Miroku:** ¿ Donde se abran metido ? No viste donde se dirigieron _[ pregunto dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru ]_

**Sesshomaru:** Si, creo que iban para el lado de atrás de la casa

**Koga:** ¿ Al gimnasio ?

**Sesshomaru:** Pues no se si la casa es de tu novia no de la mía

**Inuyasha:** Vamos a ver entonces esto no me suena bien.

_**OOoooOoOOOOOOooooooOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Loa gritos eufóricos de las mujeres retumbaban mas fuerte que la misma música, los bailarines habían dejado a las chicas irse a sentar nuevamente, ellos ya no tenían casi nada de ropa, solo los pantalones puesto ah bueno y los antifaces.

La música comenzó a cambiar por una mas romántica, y los bailarines hicieron volar sus pantalones, cuando esto paso los gritos se hicieron aun mas sonoros, las invitadas vueltas locas gritaban cuanta cosa se les pasaba por la cabeza, cosas como "Yo también estoy de cumpleaños" " quiero un baile personal" " con tigo me caso" y muuuchas cosas mas que dejaron impresionadas al las 4 cumpleañeras pues no tenían idea que sus amigas fueran tan atrevidas para gritar ese tipo de cosas.

Los stripers siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música que había vuelto a cambiar por una mas movida, cuando de pronto.

**Yuka:** ¡ ALTOOOOO ! _[ grito a todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitían ]_

La música se detuvo al igual que los bailarines exóticos, ante el gran grito de la pequeña muchacha

**Eri:** Que paso Yuka esto se estaba poniendo bueno _[ la muchacha mando una sexy mirada a los bailarines ]_

**Yuka:** Alerta roja chicas... _[ tomo una pausa pues le falto el aire ]_

**Ayame:** ¿ Alerta roja ? Que es eso.

**Yuka:** Afuera están sus novios_ [ soltó de golpe ]_ y quieren entrar a como de lugar

**Kagome:** Ahí no si lo ven _[ apunto a los chicos ]_ se nos armara un lió que ni les cuento.

**Sango:** Ahí que calmarse y pensar con la mente fría _[ sugirió la morena ante la mirada de suplica de sus amigas ]_ Ya se, primero que nada vayan a vestirse

Los stripers hicieron caso y se dieron la media vuelta para perderse tras las cortinas dejándose una vista de sus glúteos al aire a las chicas quien miraban sorprendidas, la morena carraspeo para que la atención volviera a ella y su plan de escape

**Sango:** Cuando ellos estén listos Ayumi los sacara de aquí por la puerta de atrás, Yuka dejaras pasar a los chicos, diciéndoles que querían felicitarnos solo entre mujeres pues ahí mas confianza.

**Rin:** Eres una genio amiga

**Sango:** Lo se _[ la morena esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción ]_ bueno ya prosigamos con el plan.

Y así lo hicieron Ayumi logro sacar con éxito a los bailarines del lugar dándole las gracias y por supuesto las debidas disculpas del caso por no a verlo dejado terminar el show.

En el gimnasio se encontraban 4 chicos algo confundido por la explicación de las mujeres, como era eso que querían felicitarlas en privado, la verdad no les combecia para nada ese tontito relato de las amigas de sus novias, pero lamentablemente no les quedaba de otra que creer ya después tendrían tiempo para hablar seriamente con ellas.

La fiesta continuo con éxito, las chicas realmente lo pasaron espectacular, bailaron, gritaron y mucho, compartieron con sus amigos y también aprovecharon para presentares a estos a sus novios, todo salio realmente perfecto, las chicas no cabían en su propia felicidad.

Ya avanzada la madrugada y cuando los invitados se marcharon la pelirroja les indico una pieza para cada uno de loa chicos y bueno las jóvenes verían si querían o no dormir con sus Romeos aunque ni una se hizo de rogar, bueno Rin estaban muerta así que solo dejo que su novio la cargara la llevara al cuarto que ambos compartirían, Koga y Ayame se encerraron en habitación donde dormiría el moreno puesto que la pelirroja había decidido dejarle su habitación a Sango sabiendo que era la única que aun no llegaba a la intimidad con su novio, la pareja restante hizo exactamente lo mismo que las otras, Inuyasha cargo a Kagome directamente a la habitación que compartirían ambos.

Miroku, como el caballero que es dejo a su novia en la puerta de la habitación donde dormiría y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso, aunque todos dijeran que era un pervertido y todas esas cosas, el la amaba y no quería presionarla ante nada, esperaría por ella el tiempo que fuese necesario, toda la vida si ella lo requería, pero no seria necesario puesto que cuando se disponía a dormir lentamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver la silueta de la morena, que solo venia con un ligero pijama de una pieza.

**Miroku:** Morena que haces aquí _[ pregunto sorprendido ante el acto de su novia ]_

Sango no dijo nada solo se dedico a cerrar la puerta tras de si y caminar con paso sigiloso hasta donde estaba su novio semi sentado en la cama, decidida corrió la manta con la cual se cubría y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y presiono sus labios a los de ojiazul quien al principio estaba algo aturdido por el atrevimiento de la chicas, pero luego se dejo llevar por la dulce sensación de tener a su morena así, el beso paso de tierno aser apasionado ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de espacio que separara sus cuerpo, el joven de un ágil movimiento cambio totalmente las posiciones quedando el ahora encima de ella, Sango abrió los ojos ante el rápido movimiento de su novio.

**Miroku:** Morena si sabes en lo que terminaremos verdad.

**Sango**: Si lo se, pero ahora siento que estoy segura, quiero sentirte quiero demostrarte así cuanto te amo.

**Miroku:**_ [ esbozo una sonrisa de ternura ante las palabras de la morena ]_ sabes que no es necesario Sango yo se que me amas tanto como yo a ti y quiero también que estés segura de esto y lo hagamos porque tu quieres no porque quieras demostrarme nada.

**Sango:** _[ le acaricio la mejilla a su novio ]_ Estoy totalmente segura que tu eres el hombre con quien quiero compartir este momento.

Con nerviosismo aproximó sus labios a los de el para retomar la agradable tarea de besarlo, primero con calma para luego ir pasando a un beso lleno de deseo, en donde sus lenguas se entremezclaban con ansiedad. La intensidad de sus besos y sus nacientes caricias, lograron disipar el nerviosismo que tenia la morena, Ambos anhelaban una unión verdadera en donde pudieran demostrarse todo su amor.

sus ágiles manos transitaban por donde podían, buscando siempre un contacto directo con la piel de su novia. Estando encima de ella empezó a lamer el cuello de la muchacha, conforme lo hacía su respiración se hacia mas pesada y sus senos hacían contacto con el masculino pecho de el.

Fue succionado y bajando con su lengua hasta llegar a la clavícula, alzó la mirada para apenas divisar como ella contraía el rostro en un signo que le avisó que iba por buen camino. Bajó más y con dulzura besó donde empezaban los pechos de la chica, aspiró profundo llenándose de su olor.

Los dedos masculinos buscaron por encima del pijama acariciar uno de los senos, al lograr su cometido se estremeció al sentir como el endurecido pezón reclamaba su atención.

Su boca volvió a dirigirse a la de su novia para besarle con calma mientras sus manos viajan en el delicado cuerpo de ella, con una seguía acariciando sus senos mientras con la otra sostenía su peso para no aplastarla, ella estaba extasiada su cordura se apago totalmente y solo se dedico a disfrutar las nuevas sensaciones que le traía las carias proporcionadas por su novio.

Corto el beso y se arrodillo frente a ella, lentamente llevo sus manos hasta el borde de ese pequeño pijama y lo deslizo hacia arriba para por fin desasearse de el, la miro en todo su esplendor ahí estaba ella completamente sonrojada con los labios hinchados por sus besos semidesnuda y solo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba, parecía un ángel apunto de ser devorado por un demonio, volvió a su posición pero antes de reclamar sus labios sintió como las tímidas manos de ella intentaban colarse por su polera y alzarla para finalmente sacarla y dejarla deleitarse con el maravilloso cuerpo masculino que la aprisionaba.

El calor de la habitación subía con cada caricia, con cada beso, la chica se deleitaba con los movimientos de su novio sobre ella, sus manos viajaban desde la fuerte espalda hasta el borde del estorboso pantalón que el traía puesto.

**Sango:** Lo voy a quitar _[ le susurro al oído con un tono sensual ]_

**Miroku:** Adelante...

La chica enredo sus dedos con el inicio de la estorbosa prenda y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia abajo logrando desprenderse de ella quedando en igualdad de condiciones con su novia, ambos solo con una fina tela que separaba sus intimidades.

El chico lentamente comenzó a hacerse paso entre las piernas de la morena posicionarse entre ellas, sus intimidades hicieron contacto con la ropa interior puesta, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda por el placer que sentía ante tal roce, Miroku lentamente movía su pelvis mientras devoraba cada parte de piel que estaba en su alcance, la joven atraía con fuerzas al muchacho para pegarlo totalmente a su cuerpo, la chica ya no podía mas su corazón latía a mil por hora, con casa rose crecía la ola de calor en su cuerpo.

**Sango:** Por...favor_ [ suplico la chica entre suspiros ]_

**Miroku:** Dilo, dime que es lo que quieres _[ su voz sonaba mas ronca que de costumbre ]_

**Sango:** Por favor... _[ volvió a pedir ]_ hazme tuya...

**Miroku:** Tus deseos son ordenes Morena.

Volvió a devorar con ferocidad su boca, pero esta vez sus manos viajaron por su cintura hasta su cadera, jugo con la pequeña prenda que traía su novia y finalmente se deciso de ella dejando a la chica en su total desnudes, ella estaba realmente extasiada con tanto placer que le daba su novio, pero también estaba cociente que el no podía hacerlo todo por lo que comenzó también a trazar dulces besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello bajando por la clavícula mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso, como así lo hizo su novio minutos antes, poso sus manos en el inicio de la molesta única prenda que quedaba entre ellos y comenzó a deslizara hacia abajo hasta desasearse completamente de ella.

**Miroku:**_ [ antes que su novia prosiguiera le hizo la pregunta clave ]_ ¿ Estas segura ?

**Sango:** Completamente...

Ese fue su pase a la victoria y de una sola estocada la penetro, provocando que su novia arqueara la espalda y ahoga un grito mordiendo el labio inferior de su novio, el se quedo quieto un momento para que el estrecho interior de ella se acoplara perfectamente a su nuevo intruso.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole a su novio que ya estaba totalmente lista para seguir, el al sentir los sutiles movimientos de su novia, comenzó también con un vaivén de movimientos entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de ella, las sensaciones nuevas en el cuerpo de la morena hacían que quisiera mucho mas, luego de varios minutos en que siguieron con besos caricias y envistes, sus cuerpos no pudieron mas y llegaron juntos al clímax, la muchacha no pudo mas que sonreír, pues se sentía plena sentía que por fin era una sola con su novio y que ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos y el bueno el no cabía en su felicidad era tanta que no podía mas que repetirse para si mismo que por fin era completamente suya su mujer, su morena.

el chico lentamente se salio del cuerpo de ella recostándose a su lado y atralledola con ella quedando los dos recostados de medio lado y el abrazándola por detrás estaban completamente felices, y absolutamente nadie podía arruinar tanta felicidad.

* * *

Ehhhh aparecí, Sorry por la demora eh estado un tanto ocupada y la imaginación andaba por todos lados menos en la historia, pero finalmente salio aquí les traigo otro capitulo y el ultimo que pasa de tan poco tiempo, pues después de este el tiempo comenzara a transcurrir mas rápido alomejor y saltarnos algunos años ( No les doy mas pistas ), pero lo que si les diré es que ya la historia esta en el tramo final. Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo lo escribí en tan solo 2 noches de inspiración profunda, no leemos en el próximo capitulo :)

En cuanto a las otras historias les dejo el Summary para que voten cual de las dos les gustaría leer primero.

**1.- ¿ Guardaespaldas ? :** -Aremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para no verlos mas...- ¿Que pasaría si tu libertad se viese en peligro gracias a que tus padres deciden ponerte un guardaespaldas ? decides que tienes que sacarlo de tu vida sea como sea, pero peor aun ¿ Que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que estas perdidamente enamorada de tu sexy y guapo sombra ?. Este es de Sakura Card Captor y las parejas son SxS TxE. es una historia de humor romance y algo de drama pero casi nada.

**2.- Volviéndote a ver :** Tenia un vida tranquila, un trabajo que me apasionaba y un hijo que me enorgullecía, pero ¿ porque precisamente ahora tenia que volver ?, después de 7 años que se fue y me dejo sin saber que seria padre. - Este es de Ranma 1/2 y las parejas son RxA RxU. es una historia con mas drama pero tambien romance y humor.

Bueno espero que pueda votar para saber cual de las dos es su referida.

**CruxMarie:** Te dedico este capitulo ya que eres muy importante para esta historia puesto que as comentado desde que la comencé y realmente tus comentarios me sacan muchas risas y también ayudas dándome ideas y bueno ahí tienes otro capitulo para que lo disfrutes.

Bueno y gracias también a todas las que comentan y me dan su apoyo para continuar con mis locuras :)


End file.
